The Phantom of Osaka High!
by Hideki Kinomoto
Summary: My apologies loyal readers - Project Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_A story based on..._

_**Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**_

Hana Kimi story by: _Hisaya Nakajo_

Featured in: _Hakusensha's Hana to Yume_

This tale by: _Hideki Kinomoto_

Osaka Boy's Only Boarding School. This is where the scene of literary murder first began! Among this rank of all boys, there was one with a true love of drama. A festering lust to lead himself higher into the world of staged acting! With a iron fist he often sought out ways to re-enact his most favored plays and other such marvels of the literature world. But let us not get ahead of ourselves. The story starts simple enough...

It was a brilliantly bright yet bone-chillingly frosty morning at Osaka High. Each student ran about bundled up, heading to where they may before morning classes. Even worse still, some of the sports groups required morning practices in this most frigid of weather! Such a fate was no different for Sano Izumi. Huffing heavily as he ran towards the high jump, each breath noted with a whimsical cloud from his slightly parted lips. Standing off to the side-lines, rigid and carefree to the weather, his coach grins. A shimmer of delight in his eye as he watches his pupil leap into the air. As he hits the mat, Sano is met with an unexpected friend...the bar. Grunting, he doesn't get much of a chance to think about such an annoyance before he is called out by his coach.

"Sano Izumi, you good for nothing! I trained you to win! Not to lose! And what do you call that!?" There were more than just a few puffs of frosted air coming from his coach's mouth and nostrils. Humorous to see, no doubt!

"Ah, I'll just try harder tomorrow. Its too cold to be working this hard anyway..." Standing up, he dusted himself off and steadied the pole that he was to have jumped over in his palm before allowing it to topple towards his coach. "You'll put this back up won't you?" but before his coach could so much as grunt a reply, Sano had released it and made in the opposite direction.

Grumbles and talks of ungratefulness poured out from behind him, but with a grin he ignored it all. Instead opting to walk over by the fence where a certain admirer of his had stood in amused and intrigued wait while holding Sano's possessions. Holding out his bag and coat, this young lady masquerading around as a young man displays a very distinctly lady-in-love grin, Ashiya Mizuki.

"You should really be more respectful of sensei! He's just worried about ya is all." chirps the slightly frozen Mizuki, shaking from head to toe.

Putting on the black knee length coat of his, making sure to pull its connected hood from his head, a little smirk slipping across his lips. With a grunt he swung his bag around him and adjusted the strap across his chest. "Can you really blame me though? Its so abnormally cold this morning. I'd prefer not to die of hypothermia and just try again tomorrow..."

Wrapping herself in her own arms, Mizuki displayed a more dramatic shiver than normal. "It is ridiculously cold! It never gets even half this cold in California." Speaking of home, Mizuki shot a look skyward as she wonder just what her family back in the United States were up to. _"No doubt asleep..._" She thinks to herself, moments before being torn back to reality by the feel of Sano's arms wrapping around her. "S-Sano..but! But people?!"

"Just shush. I can't very well let you freeze to death, you just need to learn to bundle up in more layers. So, just let me do this, who cares what they think..." Spat Sano in retort to Mizuki's failed attempt at saying his name without a stutter. He had his chin on her forehead so it wobbled her head with each word he spoke. Causing the blush across her face to spread even wider.

They really were quite a sight. It had been common knowledge to Sano that Mizuki was really a girl for quite some time. Only recently that bit of knowledge had been passed onto Mizuki. Despite the embarrassment of being found out before she could tell him, Sano had proven she had nothing to fear. And the Osaka two-some was finally a couple. With the exclusion of a select few, the remainder of the school was out of this loop. Outside of rumors, Mizuki was safe. Essentially though, she was doing a fairly less than amazing job of keeping her "condition", being incurably female and all, a secret.

"Hey, guys! You wanna g–.." A fiery eye of jealousy befell the couple just as suddenly as that blush had spread across Mizuki's face. Nakatsu Shuichi had swung around a corner in a mad dash for the cafeteria. It was common place for him to dash past the high jump practice field to see if Sano and Mizuki cared to join him at breakfast. But he hadn't stumbled into the two of them cuddling before and it certainly didn't sit well with him. It was this poor guys misfortune to still not know of Mizuki's true gender. But long ago he'd settled for the fact that he liked, no, loved a boy. "Just what are you two doin'!?" he finally had managed to spit out.

"That thin little jacket of his doesn't really guard him well from this kind of weather. I was just warming him up a bit. I'd have done the same for you..." The last bit was to lull Nakatsu into a false sense of security regarding the situation.

Removing his arms from around Mizuki, slowly, so as to make it appear he had wished to do so all along, Sano very calmly addressed the situation. He had always been pretty good in dealing with Nakatsu's unstable ability to hide his love for Mizuki. Even if Nakatsu had no idea that Mizuki was very much female. Though the situation was being handled very well by Sano, Mizuki wasn't helping his cause due to the fact she hadn't separated from that blush yet.

"Oh! Well why didn't ya say so in the first place! You're way too nice for your own good, Sano."

Grinning ear to ear, Nakatsu leapt towards the two, finding a happy place in the middle and wrapping a friendly arm around the two them. Ushering the trio away towards the Cafeteria. "So what are you gonna get to eat guys? I was thinking about having leeks and shiitake. But then it dawned on me! I totally hate leeks! But I think I might have put in a ticket for a western breakfast this morning! So maybe I should prepare my stomach for scrambled eggs and–..." It was a morning no different than the rest. Sano would smile to Mizuki, Mizuki would blush in embarrassment, and Nakatsu would talk about breakfast the whole way there...

With the morning behind them, they had finally settled in their class and the mix of cold morning and full stomachs made for a very lazy looking classroom. Very few of them had noticed that the bell had rang noting the start of class. But everyone noticed the lack of a teacher. At first, there was silence. Eyes wandered about the room as though expecting their sensei to literally leap from the walls, or a ceiling tile to dislodge and out he'd fly, or something otherwise just as outlandish. But nothing happened!

"Could it be we are left to our own devices this wondrous day of days?!" Marveled a very enthusiastic Shinji Noe, hands clasped together as though in prayer and eyes glimmering with a joy only mirrored by that of his best friend's.

"A free class to speak of women and share tricks of the trade to cure our lack of girlfriends!" Added that said best friend of Noe's, Kyogo Sekime. Who despite having glasses on, still managed to have that glimmering expression of joy.

But their dream was short lived, as mere moments into their tirade of love unrequited, two pieces of chalk had found themselves airborne and smack dab in the middle of their foreheads. Both reeled back and fell to the floor, their eyes very much resembling two carefree whirlpools. Knocked out cold.

"Anyone else care to open their mouths and prove they lack the brain cells to realize women don't like them simply because they're ugly?" grumbled out a very disinterested looking Hokuto Umeda, the schools most well-known (and feared!) Dormitory doctor.

While everyone else simply stared at him, turning stonelike and rigid at his display of dominance over both Noe and Sekime, there was one among them who seemed very enthralled to see him. There was also one who seemed as though he could care less. Not much imagination required here to realize the two who differed in response were Mizuki and Sano. Springing up from her seat, Mizuki waved energetically at Dr. Umeda with a very beaming smile, while Sano simply looked unchanged.

"Morning Umeda-sempai! Are you subbing in today?" asked Mizuki, sounding nearly as excited as her silly energized waving.

"Least one of you has hope yet..." Umeda grumbled, muttering to himself _"Doesn't help the guys case that it's a girl with the most hope out of the lot...". _

Standing in front of the chalk board, he glanced about for anymore chalk. Having dealt with two pieces effectively already. Noe and Sekime laying lifeless on the floor as testament to that. Retrieving a piece of chalk he began writing on the board while addressing Mizuki's question. "Yes, I am indeed subbing in for your usual teacher today. I won't lie to you, he might be out for a while. Seems he got caught cheating on his wife and thrown out of his house, while arguing with her at work a tow truck took his car from a handicap spot and his father is in the hospital with supposedly a terminal illness. Which is really fucked up and I think he's a royal asshole for thinking he could get away with anything like that..." Turning around after his speech and having written what he intended on the board, he met face to face with horrified expressions. Maybe it was how nonchalant he said such tragic news, or maybe the fact that he ignored any privacy their teacher might have wanted, or maybe it was his dirty mouth.

"Did...did he really just say "asshole" out loud!?" shouted Nakatsu, arm outstretched and finger pointed at Dr. Umeda.

"Really...such a colorful aura..." commented Taiki Kayashima before once more returning to his daily task to watching spirits wander about the classroom.

"Hey! Watch your mouth Shuichi. This is a class room environment! Really, so loud..." Roared Umeda, giving Nakatsu an expression of extreme authority and rearing back his arm to pitch the last piece of chalk.

"Look whose talkin' ya damned hypocrite!" Nakatsu sprang back! Unlike Noe and Sekime, he caught the flying chalk and held it upwards towards the sky. "Remember this day as the day I, Nakatsu Shuichi, toppled the forces of darkness that are you, Hokuto Umeda! Super Nakatsu R.E. is unstoppable!"

It was at this very moment, a young man was strolling through the hallway towards the very class all of this outburst was coming from. The very moment he heard this tangent his ears seemed to perk up a bit! Breaking into a dash, long hair flowing behind him like a silken cape , he burst into the room. Assuming a dramatic expression, a hand to his chest and eyes full of delight, all eyes leapt from the wrestling Dr. Umeda and Nakatsu to the newcomer.

"_Guten morgen_! It is I, Oscar M. Himejima, who heard that wonderful line of great duty and justice! I demand now, fair children of the junior class 2-C, tell me for who spoke of smiting evil this day?!"

He was met with a silence that even a cricket dare not disturb. Though slowly, all fingers pointed to that of Nakatsu, who was still staring at Himejima as though he'd seen Death himself. Everyone who was anyone knew to never say anything in a dramatic way unless you wanted Masao on the scene in a heartbeat! The chalk slipped from his fingers and its final collision with the floor echoed throughout the room. But he maintained his pose, with somewhat of a droop now.

"Why Shuichi! I had no clue you had a taste for the theatrical!" Smiling in a manner that seemed to devour his whole face, he pivoted on his heels to face Dr. Umeda. "Have you already discussed with them that-which-must-not-be-detailed?"

"_That-which-must-not-be-detailed_ got thoroughly detailed with Dr. Umeda's colorful vernacular." interjected Sano, who finally decided he'd speak up and break this classes speechlessness.

"No one asked you to be a tattle-tell Sano Izumi..." sighed out a very bemused Dr. Umeda who had long ejected himself from the verbal debacle he once shared with Nakatsu.

"What is up with all the noise from this class, I mean really now. Aren't you all supposed to be learning?"

Came a voice from the doorway, startling Himejima so much he leapt in the air a good two-feet. Gathering his bearings, he turned and was met face to face with what one might call a rival of his. Stamping his foot and looking rather cat like and rigid, he prepared to belt out his annoyance but was cut short. As though a mere obstacle, a very effeminate boy stomped down heavy on Himejima and skipped off him over to the figure in the doorway.

"Nanba-sempai!" yelped the ever-excited to see his dearest love of loves, one Senri Nakao. Having glomped onto the head of Dorm two, Nanba Minami. Now, no longer merely known as the "_the figure in the doorway_".

"Now, now, Nakao. Back to your seat, class is in session after all..." replied Nanba, looking a bit embarrassed to have to be peeling Nakao off of him like a hunk of unwanted sunburnt skin.

Just as Himejima had sprang back to his full height, little Nakao used him for a stepping stone to once more return to his seat, listening to Nanba being a constant for him. The morning certainly was beyond active for a simple day at school. On top of that, there were now two dorm heads in a single class room. Whether it be coincidence or not, it was cause for some pretty heightened suspicion. The air was completely heavy with suspense unless you were, of course, the love struck Nakao, or Noe and Sekime who had recently come to but were absolutely confused as to just what was going on. So the duo had simply opted to keep their mouths shut, glaring at Umeda.

"Alright, as I'm sure you're all wondering..." began Dr. Umeda after several moments of silence and everyone eyeing Nanba and Himejima who were having a pow-wow in the class's far corner. "Dorm three's head, Masao Himejima has come here to–..."

"Excuse me! Thats _Oscar_ M. Himejima, dear Dr. Umeda." interjected Himejima, apparently his and Nanba's meeting had adjourned. Whether it be from the disgust of hearing "Masao" or they really were done talking, he wasn't about to say. "And **I** will be telling them my reasons for being here, thank you very much!"

Shrugging with a bit of an eye-brow twitch, Dr. Umeda made a simple hand motion at Himejima to get him to start talking. "Get on with it then!" Of course his tone more than let anyone know he was annoyed. Ignore the throbbing vein on his forehead.

"Ahem!" Himejima began, clearing his throat as though it were necessary. "I have come to you today with not only the backing of your dorm head, Nanba Minami, but with the permission of the school itself to select members to star in my exclusive re-creation of "_The Phantom of the Opera_"!" As he exclaimed this, he made a motion with his arm as though hiding and revealing himself with a cape. Behind him on the chalk board was where Umeda had written "_Himejima Presents to you Another Horrible Play_". Though by no means was he wearing a cape, so in essence...

"Stop that, you look like a moron." muttered Dr. Umeda and Nanba in near unison. Umeda looking rather calm as he sat in the chair with legs propped up on the desk, eyes closed.

"How can you say that when your eyes are closed! And who wrote that blasphemy on the chalkboard!?" Himejima snarled at Umeda and thus a new battle was born.

While the three "mature" people bickered at the front of the class, everyone else had taken to talking amongst themselves. Sano had taken to generally not caring and deciding he really didn't care to partake upon the play. Nakao was obviously devising some scheme in his head as he hadn't screamed out the obvious thoughts yet. Noe and Sekime were crawling about the floor looking for the pieces of chalk that hit them, figuring while the good doctor was distracted they could enact their revenge! Nakatsu was looking oddly excited and staring at Mizuki...one could only assume he was in his own world, the world of Super Nakatsu R.E. Kayashima was studying Nakatsu, a bit disturbed by the aura color he was emitting. But what was Mizuki thinking? Her gaze had fallen to the desk, eyes studying her hands as though they were the answer to some great question regarding the meaning of life. "_I...love that play. I love The Phantom of the Opera..._" is what she was thinking. She had to be in it and she wanted Sano to be there with her!

* * *

_So thats the story so far! I have big plans for this little side-tale of everyone's favorite Hana Kimi characters but I do require input! Read and review. Let me know what you think of all aspects. From character interaction (such as do I need more? Have I portrayed them in a way you find believable? Etc, etc.) Depending on what you say this could either be a one shot or a multi-chapter full tale of (hopefully) greatness! This is a work of fiction. No characters from Hana Kimi are mine. No rights to The Phantom of the Opera are mine. But the idea to mingle both into an art of fanfiction IS mine, mwah-haha. Thank you for your time! Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Act II The Birth of Mizuki Daae!

_A story based on..._

_**Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**_

Hana Kimi story by: _Hisaya Nakajo_

Featured in: _Hakusensha's Hana to Yume_

This tale by: _Hideki Kinomoto_

_ACT II The Birth of Mizuki Daaé?!_

"I haven't fully made my decisions as to whom I wish to portray whom. But I do have a general idea..." murmured out Himejima, eyeing the class with a look often seen in the blank, cold eyes of a Great White shark about to feast. However, his eyes seemed to glimmer a bit at Mizuki. Himejima being one of the few to know her truth. "So, the candidates I have in mind will go with me to Saint Blossom's today for the conference we are to have regarding a few of the ladies there being in the play!"

Slowly, Mizuki's shoulders caved toward a bit of a slump. _"The all girls school, huh? Even if he knows I'm a girl there's no way he'd chose me. Its too dangerous..._" she thought. It was common knowledge Saint Blossom's had a refined Drama department. It wasn't totally a baseless fear for little Mizuki, but she always had a way of never being able to hide that look of being worried about something. Torn, once more, back into reality by the feel of warmth, she turned her head to the side a bit to see Sano's arm outstretched, giving her a little pet.

"Why that face? You look like you just had the wind knocked out of you..." he whispered, trying not to interrupt the others going-on's in the front of the class. But not wishing to simply wait till later to solve Mizuki's woe's.

"N-No reason...just..." with a sigh, that little depression seemed to have disappeared from her face. "I don't care what happens, you and I have to be in this play, Sano! Promise me that."

It was an outburst Sano hadn't expected. One worthy of making him suddenly break into a soft sweat. He wasn't known for being all that shy, but the idea of being in a musical play didn't seem to sway him the way that involved his participation. But that look in Mizuki's eyes was one that he couldn't precisely disobey. It was this understanding he had with this common expression of determination she wore, that put him in so many peculiar situations. Apparently, this would be no different...

"Well, if thats what you want." That was his only words towards it. She looked to overjoyed at the prospect for him to point out the dangers of if she got a female role. Another part of him felt it fine to agree, as what were the chances of two people out of all the ones that would no doubt audition, getting the part of anything in the lead?

"Ahem!" exclaimed Himejima as he mocked clearing his throat. "I'll now announce the–..." However, his feisty cat-like glare was to befall another intruder that turned many heads.

"Hokuto! I knew I'd find you if I looked hard enough!" beamed a voice near the doorway.

Of course, the good Dr. Umeda wasn't without knowledge that something like this might happen. Even then it was like he had a Sixth sense for these things. Whether it be his sister Io or his deranged stalker, Akiha Hara, there was only ever one answer to their presence! As the intruder exclaimed having found Umeda, all eyes shifted from Himejima to where Dr. Umeda was moments ago, only to be surprised to see him halfway out a window!

"Suicide is strictly forbidden!" exclaimed the intruder as he clung to Hokuto, tugging at him viciously to return back to the safe confides of the class room.

"Get away from me you crazy bastard!" roared Hokuto, placing his foot on the man's chest and trying to shove him off with all his might!

The war was short lived and didn't end in a victory for everyone's favorite school medic. Sitting once more at the teachers desk, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed into the most stabbing of devilish glares. To his side, the dear intruder that marveled at how well he'd managed to save Dr. Umeda's life. Now the room was plus one.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the class, Hokuto?" chimed the happy puppy of a man to his side.

"Kids, this abomination of existence is one, Akiha Hara..." hissed out Dr. Umeda.

The class wasn't silent for long! News of Akiha Hara was wide spread as Japan's most revered model photographer. Mizuki knew the guy and simply gave him waves which were returned. Sano was given waves that he opted to ignore by turning his head to the side. While Nakatsu offered waves that simply weren't returned, so he sulked and pretended Sano's waves were his own. The trio, with the inclusion of Nanba, had done some modeling for Akiha Hara not too terribly long ago and they'd all become rather close in their time together. Acknowledged by Nanba with a simple curt nod of the head, every reaction to his appearance was about to be blown away...

"THE Akiha Hara?!" squealed out Himejima, looking like a woman in love. Sprinting to Hara's side, a wonderful little grin having woven itself across his face. "Why, whatever brings the world-famous model photographer to the humble class 2-C?"

"Well, little Hokuto here let it slip that he was going to be orientating the class today, for which would be the lime-light of a recreation of the Phantom of the Opera! A talent such as mine could be useful in making this play topnotch and _all_ plays need a good photographer to dish out publicity!" It was like he'd rehearsed it a thousand times. But the news couldn't have possibly been received any better.

"The great Akiha Hara...!? Helping me with my play!? To what do I owe you?" Himejima was of the mind he could probably drop dead on the floor this very moment and die the happiest man alive.

"Oh, nothing major! Just put me in the play." That much was clearly thought out and fully rehearsed.

"Consider it done!" exclaimed Himejima, looking positively enthralled.

"Not to interrupt this...odd love the two of you are sharing at the moment, but maybe you should enlighten the class as to just who is going to be going with you to Saint Blossom's?" interrupted Nanba, looking as though he'd been asleep through the past half-hour or so.

"Agreed, the whole scene is making me rather nauseated..." grumbled Dr. Umeda. An expression labeled simply as uncaring adorned his face.

"Fine, fine...you party pooper's." Holding up a list, Himejima made a few scribbles. No doubt working his now best friend, Akiha Hara, into the play. With a few corrections he spoke up again, finding most of the class eyeing him with extreme interest. "Nakatsu Shuichi, Ashiya Mizuki, Senri Nakao, and Sano Izumi! Would you all prepare to leave for Saint Blossom's, where we'll meet up with Megumi Tennoji! We've a busy few weeks ahead, so hustle up!"

Grinning widely, Nakatsu spun around in his seat and leapt towards Mizuki and Sano. When the play was even first mentioned he had envisioned Mizuki all dressed up like a girl, swooning over him as he sprang at her on stage in the Phantom's costume, belting out lines of love. Of course, that was all he knew of the particular play. That there was a guy and girl and love unrequited. It was enough to fuel him onward.

"The three of us got in! I thought they'd require rehearsal's but it really seems like Himejima has people in mind for particular roles. Aren't you guys excited?!" he exclaimed, eyeing Mizuki and Sano.

"I..." began Mizuki, looking down at the desk again. "I'm extremely excited! I never dreamt I'd get a chance at something like this. And to not even have had to rehearse..." Instantly, her eyes flashed to Himejima, as though trying to telepathically transmit her wishes to him.

"Oh Mizuki! You're so cute!" interjected Nakatsu before Sano could so much as say a grunt. Lunging at Mizuki to give her a huge hug, Mizuki coiled back a bit looking surprised but bracing for impact. It was at that moment Nakatsu didn't get shot down by just one person, but by two. Sano landed an elbow to his back to drive him to the ground and a jumbo stick of chalk had flown from Umeda's direction and laid waste to the back of his head. An effective take down, Sano and Umeda would agree with quiet nods of acknowledgment to each other.

After some time, the selected students to go with Himejima to Saint Blossom's had finally gathered their bags and coats and anything else Himejima required them to take. Handing them all notepads and pen's, he had instructed them to write down the character for which they felt they should play and why. Insisting above all else that they be absolutely honest in their reasoning. His second set of instructions was that during the visit to Saint Blossom's they were to help him select which ladies seemed like good choices and which they just didn't feel deserved a shot. However, everyone got a foreboding sense that he'd clearly already made his selections but simply wanted to keep idle hands at bay. The best thing of all was a promise Akiha made to them. As he had decided to go to Saint Blossom's with the group. He gave them all the promise that once they were done, he'd treat the whole group to lunch care of his generosity!

Upon their arrival, they were escorted towards the office of Hanayashiki Hibari, Himejima's rival. Whom everyone remembered as the well-endowed over-seer of all events within the walls of Saint Blossom's who helped organize the co-ed dance some time ago. Within her office was Tennoji, his pre-ordained fiancé Amagasaki Kana, and Hibari. Both Tennoji and Kana had taken to standing on either side of Hibari's desk and Hibari herself stood behind the desk, looking out the large window she had in the office. Upon seeing Mizuki, Tennoji stood a bit more rigid. For he was the one that had found out Mizuki when he saw her changing one day. Weeks later the man was still embarrassed and guilt ridden. There were just enough seats for everyone, with the exception of Akiha. This gave forth even greater the image that everything had already been organized and they were simply being lead along like a flock of sheep.

"Good morning, Hanayashiki. I come before you with the students from Class 2-C of Osaka High, for who I have selected." started Himejima, carrying a certain air of formality that this school nearly exuded due to their aristocratic like setting.

"Splendid!" she retorted, pivoting on a heel to turn about and study everyone who'd been gathered. When her eyes met with Nakatsu's she gave a soft glare. Apparently she didn't feel as strongly about Nakatsu being included as Himejima did. But every one else looked like a good choice. Of course, there was the surprise inclusion of Akiha Hara, who she was now giving the stare down. "Hey, hot guy right there. Who are you?" And the formal air was shattered...

"Me?" squeaked out Hara, sounding quite surprised to be called out. Yet alone given the off the bat title of "hot guy right there". "My name is Akiha Hara, world famous model photographer! Most humbled to be at your service." With a bow, he concluded his somewhat over the top introduction.

"Himejima! How did you get Akiha Hara in on this play!? You totally didn't warn me you'd be bringing him! Kana, go fetch the man a chair! Until then, Nakatsu Shuichi, you stay standing!" Giving a soft clear of her voice, she regained her composure after that very odd outburst and offered a little curtsey and a sweet smile. "My guests, please have a seat."

Everyone took to their seat rather readily. For some reason or another she definitely was viewed as a woman to be feared. Not even Nakatsu leaked a complaint about having to wait for Kana to get him a chair to sit in. Instead, taking to standing like a soldier in the military. Great posture and salute included! Though it only took mere moments for Kana to return and place his seat, the two of them exchanging a happy smile before the room returned to silence. Though, the little smile they had didn't go un-noticed by Tennoji who gave Nakatsu quite possibly the most frightening glare ever, leaving him rather pale.

"As you all know, you're here for us to discuss your roles in the reproduction of _Phantom of the Opera_, in a joint merger project between our school and yours! Each of you have been selected due to a certain way we see you or could possibly see you..." Shooting Nakatsu a stare, Hibari sighed. "Then again, some of us are still wondering what qualities some of the collected supposedly have."

"Allow me, dear Hanayashiki!" Piped in Himejima, springing from his seat and taking to standing beside her, ready to list off things. So, it was true. The characters for the most part had been selected and kept secret from the little group so far. But, they were about to learn just what their places were. "I'll begin with the one for which I house no doubt you are the most curious as to his selection. That would be Nakatsu Shuichi. Please stand, Shuichi!"

Instantly, Nakatsu didn't think to jump on the defensive. Instead he began to sweat profusely as nervousness over-powered his sense of self justice towards others giving his good name the wrong doing! Sitting up in his chair a bit before rising to his feet, fist clenched to his sides as though he were restraining some epic and explosive force within him. "Yes sir!" he finally croaked out, voice a bit shaky.

"Actually!" interrupted Hibari. "I want to do a little something here as well." While she spoke, her eyes were resting intently on Sano, who had noticed and decided to look the other way. "Why not have Sano and Nakatsu do this part. After all, we're seeing how well they work with this part together, are we not?" With a little tilt of her head, she studied Himejima.

"You do make an amazing point. Very well then!" Retrieving two sheets of paper from a little clipboard he'd been keeping to himself, he strolled over to Sano first, whispering a little something. Then onto Nakatsu whom looked absolutely livid once he realized what he had to do. "Alright then! Sano, if you'll please stand as well. The two of you, come stand in front of this window! I do believe it will emit quite the air of drama."

"Remember you two, play the roles as though you were the character. Put your soul into them, as though they are very much an extension of yourself. Only then will we be satisfied!" finished Hibari, who nodded in unison with Himejima.

As the two left their bags at their seats, Nakatsu taking off his jacket as well, Mizuki studied Sano. He looked oddly calm considering being put on the spot like this. For someone who looked like they weren't interested in the play in the beginning, he was pretty accepting of the situation. But it was just because of her that he was doing any of this. The excitement she had towards the play and the fact that he knew it would make her happy if he did it. Unlike Nakatsu, he'd left his jacket on but unbuttoned it. It was a little something that made Hibari and Himejima grin, perfect use of objects around him. Nervously, everyone stared at the two, who in the glowing sunlight from the window, appeared as two silhouettes. Both nodding to each other, it was time they began.

Turning his back on Nakatsu, Sano stood in preparation. Staring down the wall opposing him, he tried to think of the best way to deliver the opening, for it was his lines to be uttered first. Studying the paper, he decided to memorize his lines so that he could fill them with the emotion they required simply on the fly. On the page existed three sets of lines. A segment for The Phantom, Christine, and Raoul. The lines for Christine had been etched out with a permanent marker. Raoul's lines had been once marked through with a pen. And his...The Phantom's, had arrows pointing to them. It was his role to play The Phantom.

"_Wait, I think my dear! We have a guest!_" he began, spinning about on his heel's to face Nakatsu. His coat which he'd unbuttoned flowing momentarily as though a cape. "_This is indeed, an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped you would come."_ He kept his head down low, allowing a few stray bangs to shield his face. "_And now, my wish comes true. You have joined and made my night!_"

"_Free her!_" exclaimed Nakatsu. A part of him was disappointed but he opted not to carry it in his voice. Apparently, they had selected Sano as the likely successor to The Phantom. But it wouldn't stop him... "_Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity!?_" He roared, clenching his fist and holding it before him. Expressing an anger he felt Raoul might feel towards The Phantom.

"_Your lover makes a passionate plea!_" cackled Sano, sounding also as though bitterly mocking someone. He had placed a hand over half of his face, the tips of his fingers teasing at his hair line as he prepared to make with a greater scene of drama.

"_I love her! Does that mean nothing, I love her!_" he exclaimed, clenching both fist angrily to his side which sent the sheet of lines flying from his hand and to the ground. For he too had memorized his lines, sharing Sano's silent wish to make this as impressive as he could. "_Show some compassion!"_

"_The world showed no compassion to me!_" Sano shouted in retort. While at the same time quickly slipping his hand up his face, clutching hair in his hand and opening vision to the other side of his face. Obviously, not being disfigured, but making an attempt to be in character as deeply as possible.

"_Christine, Christine! Let me see her!_" he spat back, taking a step forward, brow furrowed in anger.

"_...be my guest._" replied Sano in a dark tone, slowly lowering his head to hide a smirk.

The two stood there a moment, the room in utter silence as everyone waited in awe to see what the two were going to do next. Then suddenly the tension found it had no place, as the two bowed to the room before standing readily for being critiqued by both Himejima and Hibari. But instead, they were met with looks of utter delight! Hara began applauding and soon the entire room, for its few people within it, were in an uproar of clapping, laughter, and cheers. It kind of caught the two of them off-guard, as they knew they tried their best but wasn't sure of the turn out. Out of everyone though, it was Mizuki who was displaying the most peculiar of reactions. She was staring at Sano, as though entranced by his acting. To her, he was the perfect vision of The Phantom. The tone he used with his voice, the way he acted out his movements. She absolutely had to be Christine just to share moments with him. Blush riddled her face and it hadn't dawned on her that it had. Another fact she didn't calculate in was that if her wish to be Christine came true, she'd be acting out a love triangle. Which oddly enough, was her every day life.

"Excellent work, Sano and Nakatsu. We had hoped you'd fill the roles quite well and we were far from disappointed." commented Hibari after everything had calmed down. Apparently she was no longer cross with Himejima for selecting Nakatsu.

"Agreed, entirely! Sano Izumi, you have sealed the role of The Phantom! And Nakatsu Shuichi, you have concreted the role of Raoul, Viconte de Chagny! Now, if you will. Take your seats and just relax, you've done more than your parts for the day." Himejima was over-joyed to see how well the two had done. It was no secret to a certain few that there was an air of rivalry between Sano and Nakatsu for something. However, he was one of the few aware of what that something was. It was this knowledge that led him towards his decision.

"Now, the next part we thought to actually cast a girl, however we couldn't locate one of simple beauty and just so happened to be easy to listen to. Himejima left it to us to locate a Christine and have her selected by today's meeting. Upon realizing we could not find one, sadly, among our flock. We chose–..." Hibari wouldn't get to finish this thought just yet.

"I refuse! If Nanba-sempai is not The Phantom, I refuse to play the role of Christine. Absolutely, one-hundred percent, refuse! No offense, Sano..." roared out a very interruptive Nakao. Nose to the air and arms crossed over his chest in refusal.

"As I was saying!" continued Hibari, pretending Nakao hadn't even opened his mouth. "Himejima selected one of you for the role and concluded the best pick from simply browsing about his classmen would be you! Ashiya Mizuki!" with a hand outstretched and pointed at Mizuki, she wore a pleased smile. During the dance, it was Mizuki's soft appearance to the eyes that suddenly came to mind. Though delighted, she hadn't a clue about the little secret.

"M-Me!? I...I mean, you're..." she was too flustered for words. How had she been chosen over a school full of girls for the leading female position? Well, that might have been obvious to her if she really thought it out. Himejima had made the selection, after all. Sound good singing or not, it certainly seemed a better choice to use a Saint Blossom's girl instead of her, simply for safety's sake.

"But of course, dear Mizuki! Remember that dance we had? I simply couldn't ignore how elegant you look in a dress when it comes to the part of Christine. On top of that, you, Sano and Nakatsu have amazing chemistry as friends which will undeniably lead to very compelling performances!" Nodding, quite certain of himself, and a devilish grin across his face. Himejima stood up and walked towards Mizuki, a single sheet of paper loosening itself from the clip board and finding it in her hands. "However, it is our wish to still hear you rehearse this simple, but very memorable line from the play. You'll be doing this by yourself, unlike Nakatsu and Sano." bowing out of the way, he motions with a hand for her to step up to the window. Before she could rise though, he leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

Sheer nervousness. If Nakatsu had felt nervous to be singing out lines which housed anger, for the most part, to sing one of the more memorable lines was going to shake the legs out from under her, or so she thought. Looking back as she approached the window, she saw Sano giving her one of his reassuring smiles. It seemed to melt everything away and instill her with courage. This was, after all, just what she wanted. Scene's of the play filled her mind, the beat of the music for the scene fresh in her mind. She would do justice to this play or risk her right of claiming it to be one of her favorites. Upon looking over the crowd, Sano wasn't the only one giving her a reassuring look. The entire room was, they also were eager for her to do her best. It was time to follow Himejima's advice. And so...she had to.

"_In sleep, he sang to me. In dreams, he came..._" eyes closed, her head titled softly to the side. If not for her scarf, the side of her neck would have been bared. Delicately, tender strands of hair dance past her closed eyes. "_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name! And do I dream again?_" Her arms went out to her side, and as though she were not trying to hide her very much not male status, she sang more brilliantly than before. "_For now, I find. The Phantom of the Opera is there...inside my mind!_" She carried the notes in all the right places and in the end, let her voice fall slowly and arms cross over her chest, head drooping downward.

Neither Sano and Nakatsu's performance, or her's were obviously going to be as good as the original. But they had all three done a marvelous job of putting themselves into the character, making it seem and feel as though they were meant to be the characters they portrayed. Though, there wasn't applause at the end of Mizuki's rehearsal. Instead, everyone stared. She'd sounded too female to be over-looked by those who didn't know the secret, was the only thought that ran through Sano's mind.Despite the thought, he was the first to clap. Everyone followed suit without a seconds hesitation. As though just waiting for someone to break that ice somehow. Hara had left the room and was standing outside the door, a grin across his face.

"So, our little diamond in the rough just did the rehearsal for the part of Christine." he spoke into the cell phone, sounding bemused.

"Is that so? She's definitely not making things easy on herself. That idiot..." retorted Umeda, sounding just as "happy" as always.

"Come now, Umi-san! You say such things, but its obvious you very much care what happens to the girl. You just so happen to leave the protecting up to Sano, even though you forget the poor guy probably doesn't know her secret. So, why oh why would he be compelled to protect her?" Brow quirked, Hara waited patiently for Umeda's response. Umeda had been quite good at keeping the fact she was found out by the Dorm Head's and Sano a good secret from Hara, a fact that delighted the good doctor.

"Don't be so blind. Its quite clear Sano knows, least to those who also know. To the others, it might come off that Sano likes another guy. But long as he has the knowledge, he justifies it within. Anyway, there are several instances in which he's protected that girl. He might just be humoring that moron by letting her do as she pleases. I have work to get back to, call me when its important..."

"Hah, so you've already figured that much, huh?" Hara spoke to himself, closing his flip phone and heading back into the room. Which only recently, exploded into applause for Mizuki's acting at the rehearsal.

Bowing a few times, blush absolutely devouring her smiling face, she steadied herself for Hibari and Himejima's response to her rehearsal. The two had been leaned near each other and whispering adamantly. So, slowly her eyes focused on Sano, who was staring in a way that didn't help her blush at all. A shy grin spread across her face and eyes focused heavily on the ground. Then it hit her! Had she been to feminine in her rehearsal to even pass as a guy now? Was her secret soon to be let out to the remainder of not only Osaka High, but now Saint Blossom's? Now her look of happiness was waning and Sano was perceiving it the most. However, before he could make movements to ease her worries, Hibari and Himejima had ended their conference.

"It was splendid! We stand resolute that we didn't make a bad choice in not casting one of our ladies, Mizuki. You've definitely made us sigh relief. So...you can go sit down now!" As Hibari spoke, she'd began to usher Mizuki back to her seat so she could stand once more, behind her desk. "Himejima! The floor is once more yours."

"Excellent job on living up to the expectations of the three lead roles. Oh, how it fills my heart with unsung joy!" Delightedly, he riffled through some more papers and took a slight seat against the front side of Hibari's desk. "A few changes have been made here and there. At the request of Akiha, he will be performing the role of Monsieur Firmin Richard. It was also one of his stipulations regarding photographing the play and doing our make-up that Hokuto Umeda play the role of Monsieur Andre Moncharmin. Simply because its funny, I've decided to give you a little role, Tennoji!" A devilish grin spread across his lips. "You can thank me later, Piangi. And since its obvious Nakao has his heart set on a female role, what with his exclamation of not wanting to be Christine if Nanba wasn't present, he gets the role of Meg Giry. Carlotta has been taken for some time by Hanayashiki here, in exchange for using some of her students for extra's and assistants to make the play as best we can!As for Madame Giry and Buquet, I'm still searching. Though I believe Taiki Kayashima told me he'd fill in for Buquet if we were not successful inlocatinga good one, so we'll go with that!" Upon seeing the faces of the others, he couldn't help but clear his throat. He had rather gone on a tangent and not really given anyone room to speak else wise.

"When did you up and decide I had to be in this play, Himejima!?" growled out Tennoji, shattering the silence.

"Oh, come now! Its not such a big deal. Kana thought it was a good idea! She wants a chance to see you on stage." hissed Hibari, with a snake like grin. Knowing that Tennoji would never say no if it was Kana's idea.

"Plus, it has few lines! So get over it you big baby!" added Himejima, looking rather matter-of-factly as he straightened some papers against his clipboard. "Tomorrow I will give you all your scripts so that we may begin orientating ourselves with scene's after dinner. As for now, consider yourself dismissed to the care of Akiha Hara."

"Aren't ya coming too, Himejima?" asked Hara, raising his brows in curiosity.

"As much as I would love to, good sir! I must attend to some matters regarding the play. The school expects you to take good care our students while they are out, blah, blah, blah..." Grinning, he stood from his seat and motioned for everyone else to do so.

The day had progressed amazingly well! And before they knew it, the opening rehearsal was complete and most of the roles already filled in. Nakao whined all the way to the restaurant about his role and the absence of Nanba. But he seemed to be the only one to complain. Mizuki wore quite possibly the happiest little grin she'd worn in a while. Nakatsu was reading a copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_ that Hibari let him borrow to familiarize himself with just who Raoul was. Sano was rather calm, it wasn't anything major for him. Though, he was naturally nervous that he had to be in any play. Along the way, Mizuki gave him little looks of curiosity, often finding herself thinking of what he was going to look like dressed as The Phantom.

The meal Hara bought for them was pleasing but he had to call that enough was enough when Nakatsu was having "thirds". It was during this meal that Mizuki decided to ask Sano how he felt about being in the play, hoping that he wasn't too displeased as he hadn't shown any positive signs yet.

"So..." she began, as she often did. Almost second guessing talking to him about it. "...you aren't upset that you were chosen for one of the lead roles, are you Sano?"

"Upset? What would I have to be upset for?" he asked, studying her curiously. She was being shy again, but most of all, she was worried about him. And he hated that he made her worry about him so much.

"Its just...you don't seem too happy about it. I'd hate if you, you know, did something you didn't want just because I made you promise." And again, that warmth. She didn't even have to look up to know Sano had his hand on her head. But it would have been a better idea to. Because this time he had leaned in and placed a kiss to her forhead.

"You just worry about doing your part and I'll worry about doing mine. We're both going to do just fine. I'm happy to be in the play with you, Mizuki..." Then, that warm smile of his that he seemed to only want to share with her as he leaned back from the glowing red face of Mizuki's.

Looking on, Hara simply allowed a smile to spread across his face. Thinking that Hokuto was right. Sano really was trying to protect Mizuki. Whether it be from other people, from the world, or from herself. Sano was always there to make sure that special glow Mizuki had about her was never extinguished.

* * *

_Here's hoping this chapter of the fanfiction was everything it was anticipated to be! Feel free to comment and let me know my area's of weakness and strength. This is a work of fiction. No characters from Hana Kimi are mine. No rights to The Phantom of the Opera are mine. But the idea to mingle both into an art of fanfiction IS mine, mwah-haha. Thank you for your time! Hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Act III Past the Point of No Return

_A story based on..._

_**Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**_

Hana Kimi story by: _Hisaya Nakajo_

Featured in: _Hakusensha's Hana to Yume_

This tale by: _Hideki Kinomoto_

_Act III - "Past the Point of No Return"_

The night was silent, which was something Mizuki hadn't had the time to notice before. She was usually the first to fall asleep, even when she had things to worry about. But tonight was different for her. She was in a very thoughtful mood at the days events that had just occurred. Ever since she had been found out to be a girl by the Dorm Head's and Sano, it had been one massive stress-fest for her. But for some reason, she felt that was the least of her worries. Maybe she was just nervous to be in the play. While she loved to watch them, she remained entirely uncertain if she was capable of acting in one. With a soft groan, she rolled to her side and allowed her to head slip through the curtains and dangle off the edge of the bunk bed. Slowly, she snuck her hands towards the lower beds curtains to part them a bit and see if Sano had managed to fall asleep. With back facing the curtains, there he laid. Appearing quite sound asleep. Slightly disappointed, she allowed the rest of her body to tumble out of her bunk and land softly on the ground below. However, Sano wasn't quite asleep yet, eyes peering down the wall in front of him. Listening to the sounds of Mizuki buttoning up her jacket and the click of the door as she left.

"Yuujirou...what's wrong with me?" she sighed out, her breath materializing in front of her due to the extreme cold of the night. This late at night, her favorite dog was her best therapist.

Yuujirou simply gave his sympathetic eyes, sensing something was wrong with his Mizuki. Giving a little whimper, he nuzzled at her hand till she began to the pet him again. Using both hands to rub across the top of his head then swoop behind his ears to scratch behind them softly. This was his absolute favorite of rubs, beyond his sweet spot. As Mizuki was kneeling, he had taken to resting his head between her knee's and staring in a satisfied manner up at her.

"I mean, its not that I don't want the role of Christine. I absolutely adore that I'll get to work so closely with Sano. I..." She found time to sigh again, her eyes becoming ever slightly glazed with a teary shine. "I don't even know if it's the play I'm worried about. Maybe I'm just frightened if I do too well everyone will know about me and I'll be taken from him..." That was the pebble that freed the dam. A few tender tears leaving transparent stains down her cheeks as they crawled down them.

However, this time Yuujirou wouldn't do anything. As, seemingly, he'd gotten far to caught up in the ear rubbing that he'd fallen fast asleep. Making with little doggie snores and his paws twitching as though giving chase to something in his dreams. Giving a weak smile, Mizuki removed his head from her knee's and gave him a tender push back into his dog house. Which was now adorned wall-to-wall with blankets to keep him warm. Tucking him in, she decided to simply just walk by herself.

As she walked, silvery flakes of snow began to fall. No more tears had come since she'd left Yuujirou, but they were held behind a very fragile wall. But she was not to be left alone for long. As along the sidewalk, sitting and smoking on a curb, were both Umeda and Hara. Hara having leaned back in a way to peer past Umeda and spot Mizuki.

"Why Mizuki! What in the world are doing walking out so late in this horrid weather?" His speech and face gave away the fact that he was over-whelming intoxicated.

"Mizuki...?" Softly groaned Umeda, turning his head slightly to the side so as get a look at her from his peripheral vision. Even that was enough for him to realize she'd been crying and was holding the rest back. "Sit."

Mizuki's eyes showed a bit of surprise as to how direct and commanding Dr. Umeda was being and out of fear she wasn't about to disobey. After all, he'd always been able to give her the best advice and pick-me-up's when she needed them most. Clearing the distance quickly between the two and taking a seat by Umeda attentively. Taking one more hefty drag from his cigarette, he gave the remainder a lofty flick that sent it flying to the middle of the road and into a slightly frozen puddle where it was quickly extinguished.

"So, what ailment is the source of your woe's tonight?" questioned Hara, apparently quite keen on Mizuki's moods as well. His eyebrows arched happily, his entire face seeming to glow. Whether it was the alcohol or the fact he had his hair pulled from his face with clips, he looked happier than ever. But, wait...

"Hara, are you wearing lipstick?" Slowly, her eyes looked to Dr. Umeda who was wiping residue from his lips with one hand and from his neck with the other. "M-maybe I should just be going!"

"Non-sense..." grumbled Umeda, catching Mizuki before she could think of running off. He, too, was a bit drunk. But it took a lot for him to lose his ability to concentrate. Though it apparently didn't take much for him to fall into Hara's persuasion. "Like Hara said, what's the big deal tonight?"

"Well, I..." As usual, she didn't know just how to start the conversation clearly. Giving them both an apologetic look, she noticed they were staring at her like vulture's to their prey. "It's the play...I'm afraid if I do something wrong everyone will figure me out and...and..." The waterworks were building up again. It was as she was fine with every other word of it, until she got to this one spot and it choked her up beyond imagination.

"And you're afraid they'll take you away from Sano, by sending you back to America?" Finished Dr. Umeda, giving her a single quirked brow from behind his glasses. "Perhaps you should just take this all up with Sano."

"Hokuto doesn't have a bad idea. But I mean, it would be rather silly of you. Parading around as a guy, just to say that to him. What if he turned out like Nakatsu and just go all gay for you?" Like a dunce, he grinned ear to ear. Feeling as though he made a valid point.

"He knows I'm a girl." both Mizuki and Umeda retorted at once. Only, for the case of Umeda, he said "she's" instead of "I'm". Both stared at Hara as though this was common knowledge by now.

"You! You bastard you acted all mysterious like you knew something no one else did and didn't even share with me what you knew! Hmph!" Hara turned his head from both of them and took to pouting quite profusely.

"Ignore him. Anyway, why didn't you just talk to Sano about all this?" the doctor questioned once more, seeming to very much want to know.

"Well...he looked like he was sleeping so well that I..." That sentence wouldn't quite get to be finished, at all.

"You're a moron. Sano cares enough to where you waking him in the middle of the night to talk about something that obviously is making you lose sleep and cry, will not anger him at all." Standing up, a bit wobbly at first, he pulled Mizuki up with him. "Now, back to those dorms and you talk to that man. This instant."

Mizuki simply stared at Dr. Umeda, the pouting Hara, and the shaking cold finger that pointed at the dorms belonging to Dr. Umeda. Some part of his rigid concern always made her smile. Despite his demeanor, he always had a soft spot for Mizuki and her issues and it wasn't one he was good at hiding. Smiling a bit warmly, she pivoted on her heel and ran off the way she came, disappearing into the heavily falling fog of snow. As they had been talking it had begun to snow even heavier.

"Come on Hara, it's a bit too cold out here for my taste..." yawned out Hokuto, shrugging his shoulders up and shoving his hands in his pockets to sort of bundle himself within his jacket and scarf. Though, he didn't wait for Hara to join him, assuming he'd cease his pouting and follow regardless.

It took nearly half an hour for Mizuki to make her way back to the dorms after having run into both Hara and Umeda, but she was finally back home. Shaking a bit, she hugged herself as she walked through the hallways to locate their room. Before she entered the dorm building she had to shake all the snow off of her and went to one of the public restrooms to run her frozen fingers under some warm water. Unlocking their door, she strolled in and turned around to relock the door. However, when she turned back around she ran smack into Sano who had snuck up behind her.

"Sano! You're awake? You scared me half to death..." At first she wasn't nervous, but once their eyes met her heart fluttered wildly. How could she bring any of this up to him?

"Where have you been?" his eyes wandered across her slightly moistened jacket, from the melting snow. Noticing her hands still looked red from being intensely cold. Reaching out, he took her hands into his quickly and held them up to his mouth where he began to warmly breath on them.

"I..." It was really hard for her to concentrate on the matter at hand with him holding her hands so close to his lips. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk. Thats all!" Behind the blush that had spread across her face, she managed out half a smile.

"I would have gone with you if you'd have woken me." He could tell something was wrong. He wasn't speaking to her in an angry tone. More one that he hoped would allow her to open up to him. Softly, he placed a kiss to one of her slightly frozen fingers, then another...

"You...you...we're..." Her eyes were now staring at her fingers, watching his lips touch each finger, followed by his warm breath. This was becoming more difficult by the moment. "You were sleeping so soundly that I couldn't bring myself to wake you...after all, why should you have to suffer for me not being able to rest, right?" Gulping, she realized she had begun to ramble.

"Suffer? For all you know maybe I could have solved your problems and you wouldn't be frozen now..." He knew just what he was doing. After one particular kiss, he slipped the tip of her finger between his lips and gave it a playful nibble. Taking a step closer to her, he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Problem..." she gasped out. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest, she could barely keep herself from lunging at him and kissing him deeply. "I...never said I had a problem. I just...couldn't sleep is all..." And she would continue to refute there was a problem, as if she'd ever been able to hide anything from Sano.

"I already know what's wrong. As cute as you look hiding things from me..." He had to call her out on that fact, ending the thought short and instead grinning. His hands slid from hers and trailed her falling arms till her hips were in his grasp. Closing the distance between them, he had captivated her to the point their eyes never left each others gaze. Softly he spoke, now. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promised I would protect you, no matter what."

"Sano..." her voice was full of longing. He was telling her everything she wanted to hear and more. It didn't matter to her how he would protect her secret if how she sang gave away her gender, she was just happy to hear anything from him. It was as though her subconscious followed him like a baby duckling, mocking his soft speech. "I love you, Sano..."

Being a man more of actions than words, he wasn't about to let things go without them kissing. It wasn't a secret at all that he loved her too. It was extremely rare that they shared any moment like this, much less verbalized their emotions to each other. With one hand to her hip and another just beneath her chin, tipping her head softly so he could kiss her deeply, he soon found himself wrapped within her arms. It wasn't one of the tender, soft, momentary kisses they had shared before. Near hungry for each others affections, they kissed passionately. A meeting not only of lips, but tongues. Embracing each behind their lips with each long kiss, with each deep suckle. They both found themselves lost within one another. Both hearts beating quickly, hands seeking to force each other closer. Sano's hand left her chin and instead cradled the side of her face in his palm, his thumb trailing her jaw line and fingertips teasing a few strands of her hair. Mizuki's arms had found their way up his shoulders, a hand slipping to the back of his head and taking firm grasp of his hair. Pushing him closer into the kiss, wanting to feel his hair between her fingers.

Neither sought and end to this, but it eventually had to. Slowly, Sano pulled away, suckling at her bottom lip momentarily. Both of them opened their eyes quite slowly, as though expecting one or the other to have disappeared in the small few moments that brought the close to their kiss. Both found themselves elated they were still very much in front of one another. Resting her head on his chest, she nuzzled so blissfully. After placing a soft kiss to the top of her head he gently rested his chin atop it.

"How about we get some rest? No class tomorrow, but after dinner we have our first real meeting regarding the play." He hadn't wanted to interrupt their tender moment, but they really did need to get to bed.

"Mmhmm..." was all she managed to moan out. She was far too happy and tired at the moment to manifest coherent speech.

Guiding them both towards his bunk, Mizuki removed her shoe's and coat before snuggling up in bed with Sano. Tossing the covers over both of them and hugging close, Mizuki soon found herself lost in a world of dreams. He remained awake a bit longer, just staring at her sleeping.

"I love you, too..." he whispered to her, brushing some hair from her face before he allowed himself to fall back into the graces of sleep.

Morning came perhaps a bit too early for the two. But that didn't keep them from sleeping in a bit! They did happen to miss breakfast so that was the cause for much distress with Nakatsu. Looking across the table at the missing Sano and Mizuki, a clever gap in the seating. It was an absence which he could not tolerate! Kayashima had recently arrived and taken a seat by Nakatsu but he had yet to notice his presence.

"Pink today? Or is red? Maybe purple...you should really just choose an aura color already, its getting annoying to watch." Kayashima spoke up, taking a bite of his breakfast with his chopsticks.

"Gah! Kayashima...when did you get here?" exclaimed Nakatsu, looking left and right as though the man had just materialized out of no where.

"While you were brooding over the absence of Sano and Mizuki I took time to slip in and scare you. I'm sure they're just sleeping in since there aren't any classes today." He always had a calm way of handling and dissecting each situation, and for Kayashima, Nakatsu's situations always had a quick and easy answer.

"Pfft! I'm not worried about them." he growled back, shoving his mouth full of food. "Ok, so may be I was just a little. But you're here now, so least I'm not eating by myself..." Food was flying out of his mouth as usual, he was never a man of manners and he wouldn't lie and say he ever was.

"Sekime and Noe have been here since you got here, you weren't even alone to begin with." Interjected Kayashima.

Both Kayashima and Nakatsu looked over at Sekime and Noe, who had taken to looking at them with little rivers of tears coming out of their eyes and snot glistening from their nostrils. Both chewed on their chopsticks in a fit of nervousness that soon shook off as their expressions turned to glares at Nakatsu.

"Ignoring us like that! You should consider yourself lucky we're even still your friends!" Grumbled Sekime, his glasses shining with a daring menace and a little Noe behind him shaking his head adamantly.

"I swear, you two are the biggest babies in the world. If Nanba-sempai were here, he totally wouldn't put up with you two bringing such shame to Dorm two." interrupted Nakao, having his usual pompous air about him. Apparently he'd been there the whole time too.

"Nakao..." started Noe, giving him a little glare. "I've been reading this manga lately about this kid with a notebook that can kill just by writing peoples names in the book! But you have to have their face in your mind too. I'd totally start with you...fairy-boy."

"Go back to your little fantasy world, Noe. You know, the one thats full of no girls and no dates and life eternal in your parents basement." snarled an irritated Nakao, who had snapped his chopsticks in two from that "fairy-boy" comment.

Among the fray of anger and flying food between Nakao, Noe, and Sekime. Kayashima and Nakatsu had managed to sneak off. Deciding to both go and check up on Sano and Mizuki. Nakatsu hadn't left the food fight without getting something on him that Kayashima pointed out, so he just decided he'd eat it. Using his age old excuse of "Why waste perfectly good food!?". After a bit, they arrived outside of Sano and Mizuki's room. Nakatsu gave Kayashima a look, patiently waiting for him to read the aura's coming out of the room. Giving Nakatsu a nod, he decided to take a few steps back just incase he was wrong.

"Good morning, you two!" shouted Nakatsu, following up with several knocks. "No class doesn't mean you can sleep in the entire day, thats just lazy!"

"Guuf mlornin'..." managed Sano, as he was the one to answer the door. He had his toothbrush in his mouth, scrubbing away and didn't bother to take it out of his mouth to greet the two.

"Hey guys!" piped in Mizuki, peeking her head out from the bathroom. She had just finished brushing her teeth and had her hair pinned up to wash her face, so she looked just a bit more feminine that usual, especially via Nakatsu Vision.

Sano let both of them in and took to the bathroom to spit and rinse his toothbrush out. After he dried his mouth he turned to exit the room but met with a grinning Mizuki who made a kissy-face at him. Finding it hard not to grin at her, he looked at the doorway and noted that no one could see and they both stole a little good morning peck from each other before Sano continued back into the study.

"Be glad you guys really weren't there this morning though." Started Kayashima. "Sekime, Noe, and Nakao started a food fight over some manga or something. The whole cafeteria wound up getting caught up in it. The irony being Nakao started the argument over not wanting shame to be brought to Dorm two."

"Geeze, that Nakao..." sighed Mizuki, coming into the room fully ready for the day now in a nice little hoodie and pants combination. Looking and feeling quite relaxed.

"So, what do you guys wanna do till the play's meeting this evening? I was thinking maybe we could go catch a movie. Noe's been telling me about this anime they got in theaters right now that sounds pretty cool." Nakatsu seemed to want to change the conversation to something not involving Nakao's antics.

"Oh! I think I remember him talking to me about that too. Some half-human half-dog demon in the Japanese feudal era, right? It actually did sound pretty nifty..." added Mizuki, looking pretty excited.

"That Noe, a literal ball of knowledge when it comes to anime and manga. Would be nice of him to have that same fire towards school. Each time we get a test back his aura goes deep black." Kayashima faintly smirked, sipping at his can of chilled green tea.

"If everyone else wants to go, I don't see why not. It is a free day, after all." Sano had been busy locating his knee length pea coat out of his mess of hoodies and winter gear. Slipping it on, he began buttoning it up, watching as everyone else stood up if they weren't already.

"Think we should ask Nanba and the others to come too?" A bit absent mindedly asked, but she couldn't help but feel it rude if she didn't put it out there.

Everyone just sort of stared at Mizuki, as if maybe she was joking. Going and seeing a movie with Nanba had been a school wide joke for a long time. Apparently the last people to include him in a movie outing came back annoyed so badly they locked themselves in their rooms for a week. Nanba wasn't one to keep his opinion of movies to himself, even during the movie. Yes, he was one of those types of movie watchers. The ones who don't shut up and critique every piece of the movie as its thrown at him. It was this they had to remind Mizuki of, which left her slouching her shoulders and feeling stupid for forgetting as they all marched out of the room.

After a little stop at the soda machine, they made their leave of the school to go to the theater. Along the way they talked about all sorts of things in preparation for the meeting. They all even learned that Kayashima had decided to take the role of Buquet simply so he could enjoy sitting in on the meetings and being pulled from classes for rehearsals and such. Of course, it was Nakatsu who knew they should stop by a convenience store and get goodies.

"Seriously, never buy theater foods. That crap will eat your allowance whole! If you lose your ticket there's no going to get a new one because all your money is gone on a box of gummies or something!" he exclaimed as they entered the store.

"Wonder if this place has those little gummi things with fruit gel in them..." mumbled Mizuki, eyeing the candies with delight and wonder. "Hey Sano! They have...wait..." blankly she blinked at him, realizing something.

"Yeah...no sweets for me." He was nearly pale looking at all the candies surrounding him. The package of triple milk-chocolate dipped milk chocolate bars caught his eye the most and made him extremely nauseated thinking about chocolate dipped in even more chocolate...

After several moments in the shop, Mizuki strolled out with nothing but fruits and absolutely no candy. She really wanted to make sure she could share with Sano, who had made it a point to wait outside and sip at his bottle of water. Nakatsu had some of the strangest combinations of sweets that he only whispered to Mizuki so Sano didn't near the barfing point. Kayashima was well aware of the snacks he'd conjured up and chewed happily at his own red licorice. Though it hadn't snowed much the night prior, that which had fallen left only a happy glazing of it on grass and small frozen puddles here and there. Though there was a nasty bone-chilling breeze that made them dash into the theater hastily once they had arrived.

Once they had their tickets and were in the theater, the lay out happened like this. Sano on the outside, followed by Mizuki, Nakatsu, and Kayashima on the inside. Kayashima mentioned he never gets up during movies for the bathroom, Nakatsu claimed he wouldn't have to and just in general wanted to make sure he sat by Mizuki, and Sano and Mizuki simply sat by each other out of habit. Not long after they were arranged the movie started and jaws dropped, gasp echoed around the room, and about half an hour in Mizuki really had to pee. Apologizing, she leapt over Sano and made for the bathroom, though she reached a very odd dilemma.

"I..." her eyes bolted between the bathroom labeled "Men" and the bathroom labeled "Women". "Not a good time to have a problem like this, I really need to go!"

So she sprang at the women's room but the door opened before she got to it. A woman came out and gave her the most peculiar look, then a smile of recognition. She was a bit older a woman, but still had the beauty of someone many years younger than her. Though, that was almost expected of one from the Umeda house.

"Mizuki! So good to see you, I feel like its been ages!" exclaimed Io Nanba, still grinning ear to ear.

"Io! What are you doing at the theater?" Mizuki managed with a smile, despite the pain in her bladder. She could relax, the woman who saw her was someone quite aware of her "special situation".

"I saw Hokuto come in here and I needed to ask him a favor! However, I seem to have lost him and well...figured while I was here, why not freshen myself up?" She smiled, but her eye twitched a bit. She never had much luck in finding Hokuto, nor did she ever "ask" him for favor's. She out-right commanded them! "But dear, I wouldn't go in there. There are other ladies and well, they might freak out if you dashed in there."

"Ah! Good point. I don't mean to be rude but I really need to go in, so please excuse me Io! I hope to see you again soon and tell Rio "Hi!" for me, alright?" Smiling, they parted ways with a wave. She spun the other way and dashed in the men's room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she rest her back against the door. Thankful that she avoided a situation back there in which the person who came out very easily could have been someone she didn't know. But here she was, the men's room. It smelled awkward and well, very man-ish. Slowly, she tip-toed towards a stall and gave it a little knock, which caused the door to slip open. So she gave it a little push to open all the way for her. And all at once she really wished she hadn't...

"W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" she screamed, totally caught off-guard. Reeling from the door, she slammed up against the sink, arm out stretched an pointing at none other than Hokuto Umeda and Akiha Hara.

"Shh! We're...well, I was hiding from Io. Will you get off me you fucking retard!" Flailing, Dr. Umeda was jammed underneath Hara, who was straddling the good doctor.

"Aw, what a waste of a good moment! You certainly weren't complaining a second ago..." Hara had finally released his bite from the side of Umeda's neck and stumbled away from the man, readjusting his shirt which was half off at the moment.

"As I was saying!" snarled Hokuto. "I was hiding from Io and didn't even notice that the other Person-who-must-be-avoided, was following me in the shadows like some sort of fag happy espionage agent. As I hid in the stall I was suddenly pounced and..." Clearing his throat, he buttoned the collar of his jacket once more. It concealed his neck well behind its tight leather exterior. "Anyway, you don't happen to know if that woman has left, do you?"

"I...I think she's gone. I ran into her a second ago before I came in here" Mizuki was still in a flustered panic. Seeing two guys dry humping did nothing for her day. In fact, it might have scarred her for life.

"Very well. The bathroom is yours Mizuki. Hara, leave her be. Then go to hell, you bastard." Leaving in a dramatic fashion that send the long tail of his coat ruffling like a cape, he kicked the door open and disappeared.

"Don't you be so mean my little cinnamon-sugar coated muffin top! Your Hara shall come with you!" Waving goodbye to Mizuki, he pranced out of the bathroom.

Still rather dazed by the horrid scene she witnessed. She took a side step and entered the stall next to the one the two men sprang out of and finally got to take care of her business. It seemed like she'd been gone forever once she returned to the theater and found she was totally lost as to just what was going on in the movie. So the next twenty minutes of her time was consumed with Nakatsu explaining to her about some girl shooting a magic arrow of light at something and kissing the half-demon guy. It all sort of went through one ear and out the other.

Finally after a happy day of movie viewing, snacking, accidentally stumbling upon male-on-male dry humping, and skin-blistering cold, they had arrived back at the dorms. Nakatsu and Kayashima ventured off to track down Noe and rub in the fact that they saw the movie without him. Sano and Mizuki, however, had decided to take the Noe Friendly approach and go tend to Yuujirou. The evening air was quite frigid, so the walk was full of teeth-chattering and shivering. Even Sano, who never used the hood that was attached to his pea coat, had actually flipped it up to protect his ears.

"This day wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for that stupid wind!" huffed Mizuki, her voice muffled as her scarf was tied tight and covered her mouth and nose a bit. Due to having no wish for either to become frost bitten.

"Here..." Sano offered her Yuujirou's leash, which she took in a rather confused manner. While she took the leash, Sano strolled up behind her and opened his jacket, wrapping his arms around her from behind as they walked. So as to not step on the back of her feet, he had to walk with his legs out to the side a bit strangely.

"Are...are you sure we should walk like this?" She wasn't against being this close to him and it certainly was a lot warmer. The temperature suddenly didn't even seem to matter. Then again, it could have been because she was blushing so wildly.

"Would you prefer I let you freeze to death? I'd assume your parents would hate me forever if they found out I was the one who let you become Osaka's biggest icicle..." Sano wasn't much for words, but when they were close enough to where soft speaking was all the was required, he was very open with her.

"Haha!" she couldn't help but laugh at this. Being Osaka's biggest icicle. It was this kind of humor that came from him at random that made Mizuki smile very warmly. It was proof they were close enough that he wasn't afraid to show his sillier of sides to her and her alone. "I bet you're actually used to this kind of weather though. With being from Hokkaido and all."

"You could say so. Its usually a lot colder during the winter months there though, I'm just spoiled by the usual warmer climate of the Kanto region." Due to being taller than her, he had rest his chin once again atop her head, like the previous day. And much the same, each word he spoke wobbled her head.

"I'd like to spend more time in Hokkaido sometime. I really liked it there..." She replied, trying to tip her head up a bit to try and see Sano, a big smile on her face.

"We'll see what we can do about that. As for now, we should probably take Yuujirou back to his house and head for the meeting." Smiling, he noticed Yuujirou was giving him a thankful look. Apparently the poor dog was freezing and had taken to doing nothing but walking and hoping they'd get frozen before he would.

When they arrived, everyone for the most part was already assembled . Tennoji sat up on the stage with Nanba and Himejima. Various girls from Saint Blossom's sat away from the Osaka High guys, giggling and pointing at a few of the guys. Nakatsu and Kayashima had saved two seats in the audience section for Sano and Mizuki, who happily wandered over and thanked them for being so kind. Hibari had taken to the stage and took a seat by Tennoji's fiancé Kana, who had came with her just to see Tennoji. Dr. Umeda sat on stage as well looking rather pissed off as he sat by Hara, apparently he'd just found out he was to be in the play with him. Io was on stage looking happy as ever, though why she was there Mizuki had no clue. Even though Nanba wasn't in the play itself, Nakao had taken a spot like a loyal dog by his masters seat. Looking more like a lion on the hunt, he was glaring at the Saint Blossom's girls with a glare that would coagulate your blood.

"Everyone! Silence please! The first meeting of the our little play's organization shall now commence!" shouted Himejima in a whimsical way. He was obviously very happy to be organizing the little event, it literally showed all over his face. In mere moments, the room was silent. "I'm glad to see you all made it, I'd have hated to hunt you down and beat you black and blue before the first meeting." No one else thought it was funny. "Er, anyway! Ladies, if you will."

As he said this, several girls from the Saint Blossom's side walked over and handed out books to each member of the cast. It was a very thick play book. As Mizuki flipped through it quickly, she realized it was literally the entire play. They weren't going to cut a single corner, and this made her nervous. Everyone began talking amongst themselves about the book, some concerned with its length, others quite happy to just own a copy of the script.

"As you can see, I have scripted out the entirety of the play for each of you. They are unique to your part in the fact that each characters lines that are yours explain to you in great detail the emotion I wish you to portray as you sing or speak each part. This is to help you with self-coaching so you can stand in front of a mirror and act out the parts instead of us having to meet up every day and rehearse. Take for example Sano's book. The cover specifically is titled: "Phantom of the Opera - The Phantom Version." and so on." Nodding, rather happy with himself, a few people clapped at the work he did to organize the book.

"Now girls!" Interrupted Hibari, calling out those who came with her. "You are the extra's for the play, which means you all received a base copy, but your extra roles are bolded. Memorize each bolded area as you all may be inter-changing your roles as extra's throughout the play."

All of the girls exclaimed glee to their headmistress, beaming smiles at her as if she were a queen of sorts. Sekime and Noe had snuck in simply to drool over the girls of Saint Blossom's. Even if Sekime had a girlfriend, he was never one to deny the beauty of a woman. Just no touching. A policy that everyone agreed he'd get in trouble for one day.

"I do have a few confirmations to make with you all!" Clearing his throat, Himejima once more took center stage. "The roles of Madame Giry and Buquet have finally been cast! Madame Giry will be played by our very own Nanba Minami's...sweet dear mummikins!" Grinning like a snake at Nanba, who had turned bright red, the entire room bust out in laughter at this.

"Himejima's, just you wait till I tell everyone about IT." Nanba retorted in a very calm and confident manner.

"T-The part of Buquet..." Himejima continued. Seeming to try his hardest to pretend Nanba hadn't said a thing and that it had effected him none. Though, it obviously had, as he was white as a ghost. "Will be played by 2-C's Taiki Kayashima, as we had discussed might be the case. Let us thank both Io Nanba and Taiki Kayashima for stepping up for these roles! Without them the show could not go on."

The room applauded both of them, which brought both of them to stand and bow quite happy to be of service. The next ten minutes or so was Himejima telling them what he expected of everyone. Which he'd already gone over several times, so very few people listened. Mizuki's stomach had taken to growling and startled those who sat near her. Embarrassing her in the process. Since she and Sano had walked Yuujirou they hadn't gotten food before coming. After some laughter, some questions about various inconsistencies with versions of the scripts, it was time for the meeting to adjourned.

"Before we all disperse for this eve, Akiha Hara would like to make an announcement. So, if you'll all please pay him the attention this marvelous man of men deserves! Akiha Hara, the floor is yours." Bowing dramatically, he cleared the way for Hara.

"As you know, not only will I be acting in the play but I will be photographing. That also involves publicity as it's is one of our goals to reel in customers. Thats right, because this isn't just a play for the school to see. This is a charity benefit and you all are the main attraction!" Grinning, he could tell without even being an aura reader that the room had certain dropped a few degree's in temperature. "So, Ashiya Mizuki, Sano Izumi, and Nakatsu Shuichi. You three are the main characters of this tale of love and tragedy. I'll need the three of you to ready for costume and make up tomorrow afternoon for a little publicity and photo-shooting. I've already gotten permission from the school to steal you away from the day, so don't worry about your classes." Taking a bow, he returned to his seat.

As everyone left, the main players stared at each other. Nakatsu looked at Sano, who looked at Mizuki, who looked at Sano. So really, Sano was getting stared at the most as though he was the ring leader of the trio or something. He distinctly got the feeling they were relying on him for something.

"Its not like we haven't modeled for him before, lets just do what we have to..." he finally said, getting tired of both of them staring him down for answers.

That seemed to be all they needed to hear. Everyone split up for the night but those three. Mizuki and Sano needed food and even though Nakatsu had already eaten, he wanted to go with them. So after a good meal everyone decided to call it a night and venture off to their dorms till school would start bright and early in the morning.

After cleaning up and changing into her pajama's, Mizuki had snagged a pillow and taken to snuggling it while sitting on the floor and eyeing Sano. They were both oddly quiet, especially in comparison to the night that they had previously. Sano was actually sitting in his bed, curtains open so he could see Mizuki and was silently reading over his lines. That was before he realized Mizuki was staring at him.

"What's on your mind tonight?" he asked with a gentle quirk of his brow.

"Its not just a play for the school." Finally, she was able to get straight to what was bothering her. Then again, this wasn't as big a deal as other things had been. "Now I'm just nervous that tons of other people are going to have to see us! We're really going to have to do a good job. And a charity benefit? Thats like high class stuff!"

"It just makes me want to do it more, when I think about it." Started Sano, looking thoughtfully past Mizuki. "I mean, it's a charity. So it must be for a good cause right? The better we are the more money will go to charity."

"I..." for this much she'd have to be speechless. Sano was being really sweet about it all, selfless even. "You're right! We're not just acting to do justice to the play. We're acting to impress lots of people and make money for a good cause!" Now she was grinning happily and took to resting her head on the side of Sano's bed, smiling up at him.

"You really are..." There were silly things he could call her. But he just couldn't do it. She was too pure to ever be thought of as slow on the uptake. It was this purity that made her glow angelically to him. Leaning down, a few inches from her face, he finished. "...very adorable."

This time the two of them kissed in a sweet manner. The passion wasn't gone between them, it was just calmly regulated and a tender moment like that really didn't call for much more. After a bit more talking, Mizuki got up and locked the door, turned the lights off, and bid Sano a good night. Snuggling into her pillow, her mind prepared to depart for a night of sweet dreams. For tomorrow, they would be in full costume modeling once more for Hara...

* * *

_Here's hoping this chapter of the fanfiction was everything it was anticipated to be! Feel free to comment and let me know my area's of weakness and strength. References to Inu-Yasha and Death Note are exclusive rights to the original creators and their stories. This is a work of fiction. No characters from Hana Kimi are mine. No rights to The Phantom of the Opera are mine. But the idea to mingle both into an art of fanfiction IS mine, mwah-haha. Thank you for your time! Hope you enjoyed!_


	4. The Phantom of The Phantom of the Opera

_A story based on..._

_**Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**_

Hana Kimi story by: _Hisaya Nakajo_

Featured in: _Hakusensha's Hana to Yume_

This tale by: _Hideki Kinomoto_

* * *

_Act IV - The Phantom of The Phantom of the Opera?!_

A new day came whether or not anyone wished it to. One of life's great certainties was that every day had an end and every day had a beginning. That beginning, often was kicked off with one of the most annoying sounds in a persons life. Such was the case for Mizuki and Sano. Both exchanged awkward and groggy mornings with each other as the alarm clock sounded off, looking completely disheveled. Most mornings they would head straight to the cafeteria once they'd readied themselves. But this morning was a little different. Hara had informed them to meet him out front of Osaka High and he'd be more than willing to treat them to food before the shoot. Which was the topic of conversation while they waited, brought to them by Nakatsu and his bottomless stomach...

"I won't lie to you guys! I snuck a meal in already before I ran out here. I, of course, plan to totally abuse the generosity of Akiha though. I mean, who can pass up free food and I only filled up an arm and a half with that cafeteria meal..." Nakatsu ranted, making wild hand gestures all the while.

"Nakatsu...have you ever thought that maybe you eat too much? I mean..." Whatever Mizuki had planned to say wouldn't get near its epic finish, as Nakatsu sought to cut her off right then and there.

"Eat too much!?" he seemed to cackle out, following up with a near maniacal laughter that made even Sano turn his head, which had been cemented in a never-moving tired stare at the asphalt.

"Keep it down, would you? The two of us are still waiting for our food..." Sano requested quite simply, while giving Nakatsu a very moody stare.

"Yeah, yeah!" grumbled back Nakatsu, crossing his arms over his chest. "So damn grumpy when you're tired and hungry..."

Mizuki was reduced to grinning rather uneasily as she listened to the two. Who were now reduced to silence, which coming from Nakatsu meant he was trying really hard. Poor guy had a bit of a reputation for being loud, especially when excited. In the silence though, it gave her time to think about just what Hara might have her wear. On top of that hunger she knew was in her stomach, there as a thin sheet of shaky nerves and a slab of nausea. The silence wasn't only utilized by her. As once Sano had finished dealing with Nakatsu ranting about wanting more and more food, he'd taken to looking at Mizuki. Watching the uneasy grin fade and that tell-tale slight pout of worry take hold. Before he could open his mouth to say anything helpful, Nakatsu stole the stage once more.

"Don't be sad Mizuki! I'm sure Hara will treat us to some really yummy breakfast. You won't have to be hungry for long!" With a big cheesy grin painted across his face, he offered her a pat on the back.

"Then we'll be dressed according to the characters we portray, nothing more and nothing less." Added Sano, looking off to this left at a vehicle slowly approaching.

"Yeah...you're right! I mean, both of you are!" She originally was only agreeing with Sano, who's lone comment focused on her fear of being dressed as a woman for everyone to see. A secret revealed to even more people, would be worse than it already was. But she was hungry, so Nakatsu's help wasn't entirely without merit.

The vehicle Sano had been focused on was coming to a slow stop in front of them. Now the entire trio was staring at it with a very cautious interest. It was a rather fancy car, yet far from a limousine. Shining silver and a clean sleek black body reflected their images back at them. Finally, the passenger side rear door opened and a very familiar face emerged from within. It wasn't, however, the one person they assumed would be coming to get them.

"Hey guys! Long time no see! Don't tell me you've forgotten the one and only master of makeup, Ebi Kotobuki!?" Grinning ear to ear, Ebi waved at them energetically.

"Ah! Ebi!" Overwhelmed with excitement, Mizuki was the first to dash up to the open car door and give Ebi a warm hug. "How have you been!?"

"I work for Hara! I think that explains just about anything and everything you might wonder about. Busy, busy, busy!" Ebi replied returning Mizuki's hug and motioning for Sano and Nakatsu to come closer.

"Hi there Ebi! You gonna be the one to take us to our fantastic little breakfast?!" Nakatsu wasn't the best greeter, and it showed.

"Breakfast? Haha! Don't be silly, we've a busy day ahead of ourselves. Surely you've already eaten." Ebi had a very vacant expression, she honestly had no clue about Hara's little promise.

Ebi wasn't the only one to wear a very empty look. Sano, Mizuki, and Nakatsu looked like they'd just been told something along the lines of a family member having died. It made more sense that Sano and Mizuki looked as empty as their stomachs, but Nakatsu had no reason to dare compare himself to his stomach. Ebi's head drooped downward, Mizuki grabbed at her stomach trying to mute a growl, and Sano smacked his lips softly as though he really wasn't surprised. Glancing at his stomach, then between the three of them, Nakatsu attempted to be a stomach ventriloquist and fake a growling noise. Both Mizuki and Sano gave Nakatsu a cross expression. In silence, they all slipped into the car and drove off. Exactly where they were headed, only Ebi knew.

Though it was still quite cold and snowy, Hara had chosen the sight of the photo shoot to be outside. The location was what no doubt had been a rather flat area of terrain in the middle of a park, but there now were stone archway's that randomly had tattered deep purple and silken cloth flowing to and fro. With the mixture of the snows delicate frosting of the land and these little ruins of stone and cloth, the sight was elegant. A good twenty or so people were already there, bustling about at Hara's every command. As the car pulled up, he turned his gaze upon it with utter delight and began trudging towards it. Each step leaving a little imprint in the snow.

"Now, now, my loyal workers! Keep up the good work. Our guest of honor have arrived!" As he shouted this, he turned to face those who he had employed, however continued to walk towards the car backwards. Upon turning around, he was met face to face with a disgruntled looking Ebi. "Why good morning, Ebi! Why the expression that resembles a crewman gone traitorous?"

"You promised these poor kids breakfast! Promised! Now they're all famished and far from energetic. Its going to take a miracle of makeup to make them look cheery, you jerk." Ebi stamped down her foot and left no time for Hara to comment back before marching off towards the little tent they'd set up for costume and makeup.

"Despite my obvious fabrication..." began Hara, studying the emotionless faces of Sano and Mizuki. "I'm glad to see you all still came! I can tell you stole a meal back at school Nakatsu, so don't even give me that look."

"Don't you two argue, we can always get food after we take pictures, ya?" Mizuki attempted to drown the ensuing argument under a sea of optimism. Even if Hara agreed, it was clear there was no certainty if he would even hold true to that promise. It did seem to be enough to keep Nakatsu quiet, though.

"Well duh! I'll be absolutely starving by then. Consider it done!" Taking a bow to the trio, Hara took a few steps back and waved his arm out, trying to turn their attention towards the photo shoots set and took a slight bow. "So! What do you think? I couldn't very well fly the lot of you out to Paris and get some french architecture. My aim was to capture the cast in the elements of sorrow and emptiness. Not exactly the central theme of the play, but it gets attention."

The three studied the set, eyeing each pillar and archway of stone. Watching the wind cast the flowing curtains of cloth this way and that. Mizuki gave it an adoring stare, she liked how it looked maybe too much. In Mizuki-vision, she saw her and Sano, striking poses in their costumes. It made her feel like she was really getting to live the play, to live the part of Christine. Nakatsu let out a rather heavy yawn, he didn't care so much for the architecture they'd set up. His mind was now on the lunch promise that Hara made. Sano, on the other hand, was staring at someone among the staff that Hara had assembled. This didn't go unnoticed by Mizuki who grabbed Sano's sleeve near the shoulder and gave it a tug.

"What's wrong Sano, don't like the set Hara's group put together...?" softly tilting her head, she studied him a second more before he took off towards whatever he was looking at.

"That kid..." he grumbled as he neared the person his eyes had firmly been resting on. Reaching out, he placed a hand on the guys shoulder and spun him around. Meeting eye to eye with a very surprised someone before they both flashed a winning scowl to one another. "Shin...what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" spat back a very ornery Shin Sano. "I have a photography class and while Hara was in Hokkaido he enlisted our class to help him with his next big project. How the hell was I supposed to say no?" Brows furrowed, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at his brother in wait.

"Oh...I was just making sure you weren't skipping out of school of anything." Rubbing the back of his head, Sano felt pretty much like an ass. Presuming things had always been a weak point of his. Before he could continue, Mizuki cut him off.

"Shin? Is that you!?" leaping over towards Sano, she finally stood beside him and flashed Shin a delighted grin. "You trudged off looking so serious that I didn't dare follow at first." she finished, directing the last words at Sano.

"Of course he wouldn't tell you why he ran over here, he likes to make a scene then look at things logically." Still sore, Shin looked from Sano to Mizuki, an odd shade of pink slipping across his cheeks.

"I wasn't sure it was him or not. But anyway, we're here for the photo shoot. Mizuki, Nakatsu, and I are the leads in a play." Though feeling guilty, he was trying to move the conversation a long in hopes that Shin would just calm down.

"A play? You three are the leads in _The Phantom of the Opera_? Gotta say, didn't see that one coming..." With a quirk of his brow, he looked from Sano, to Mizuki then over her shoulder at Nakatsu over by Hara. "So Little Red Riding Hood over there is Raoul, Mizuki here must have somehow gotten cast for the female role of Christine and you..." More than a few moments passed as he stared at Sano. Mizuki wasn't accustomed to what this usually meant, but Sano knew sarcasm was about to come seeping out. "Are there any dogs in that play? I just can't figure what you'd be brother..."

"Don't be so childish..." sighed Sano, giving Shin a little glare of his own. "For some reason they cast me in as The Phantom. Sounded fun enough so I..." Sano always seemed to be the one to get cut off the most in his sentences and this would prove to be no different a case.

"Did you accept because he wanted you to?" interjected Shin, pointing at Mizuki who still looked miffed by the prior comment about Sano being a dog or other unimportant role in the play. But Mizuki quickly came to when she was mentioned, never mind being pointed at.

"Don't be stupid..." mumbled Sano, as he turned his back on Shin and began walking towards the tent. It was apparent Shin's undertone with that comment agitated him. A huge huff of steamy air clouding from his mouth and dancing in the wind as he sighed.

"Well, it was good to see you again Shin." Mizuki bowed a bit, eyeing Shin in a slightly sympathetic way. Siblings were like that all the time anyway, so who was she to say anything. "I'm going to go get dressed up so we can snap these photo's and grab some lunch! I'm sure Hara wouldn't mind you came along."

"Lunch, eh? I'll think about it." Shin smiled softly, a smile not often shown. Though for some reason he felt safe enough with Mizuki to act more delicately than he normally would. "Good luck with the photo shoot, Mizuki."

Turning away, Shin went back to some of the minor set detail that he'd been working on. Mizuki stood there for a bit, watching him work in a rather spaced out fashion. There were so many similarities with Sano that he shared. All the same, however, they shared many differences. Sighing softly to herself, she turned towards the tent and made her way over to it. Once inside, she saw Sano and Nakatsu already being taken care of. White cloths over hiding their clothes from the puffs of makeup and girls buzzing about them. If they were already in the body portion part of their costumes, she'd never have known. Grinning at her upon Mizuki entry, Ebi motioned for her to follow her behind a curtain far in the back of the tent.

"Come on, Mizuki! We've got to get you dressed and get your make up done! The shoot starts in fifteen minutes!" shouted Ebi as clearly as she could with a mouth full of hairpins. "Lets make you into a little Christine Daaé!"

Fifteen minutes flew by as though but mere seconds. Everyone in the makeup tent was hustling and bustling to get the job finished in time. If it were a major shoot, such time constraints would have meant failure. As they exited the tent, prepared for the show, the three of them took a look at each other. Nakatsu no longer had to use his own format of seeing Mizuki. As she looked elegant and ladylike with longer hair, something she was embarrassed to show in public for many obvious reasons. Nakatsu looked like a well dressed aristocratic heir. Albeit a bit strange with his hair slicked back and so organized. Not to forget, he had fake hair extensions like Mizuki, which made him look as though his hair was long and had a pony tail. Sano didn't require extensions, but he was the very image of what Hara felt screamed "The Phantom". Mizuki stood opposite Nakatsu and had taken to leaning forward or back to peer past him and see Sano. The day was quite colder now that they were out of their coats and bundled up states. Onward they went regardless, photo after photo.

"Sano and Mizuki! Just the two of you for this one." Hara began ushering Nakatsu away with various hand gestures. Though he wore a scowl as he did, Nakatsu leapt aside and stood by Ebi. "Now, Sano. I want you to lean in as though you're about to kiss Mizuki. Mizuki, lean back against the far pillar. Right hand on the pillar bracing yourself as though you realized you're pinned in, but your left hand reaching upward to take off The Phantom's mask." A grin tugged at the corner of Hara's mouth. Naturally, he knew just what he was doing.

Slowly, Sano leaned in towards Mizuki. Quickly, her right hand found the pillar behind her, back thudding softly against the wall. Though they had just been told the position to take, it was as if they were taking the pose of their own volition. Once they were snug against one another, Mizuki raised her left hand up towards Sano's mask. To her side, the tattered curtain ruffled against a strong yet chilly breeze. The scene was flawless, the emotion without argument. There wasn't the sound of a shutter flash though, instead there was a cackle coming from a direction Sano and Mizuki couldn't quite ascertain. Hara and the others, however, could see its source. A cloaked man stood crouched atop the stone archway overlooking the scene between the two. A mask, much like Sano's, adorned the right side of his face. In the strong breeze, his cloak tail ruffled and clapped. Looking past Sano, Mizuki saw the man, letting out a tender gasp and pointing for Sano to look. Looking up, he met eye to eye with the stranger.

"A mockery, I profess! Surely, I am only to look this hideous..." a smirk played his lips. "...behind the mask." Standing from his crouched position, he thrust his arm out to his side sending the tail of his cloak raging with the wind. "Will I sit back and watch, as beauty is given to beast? No. I shall not."

"Look, sir..." started Sano, standing a bit away from Mizuki to get a better look at the man. "We're here simply for a photo shoot to advertise a play." A slight dislike for the man had settled within and his glare now showed this fact.

"You steal my style. Parade my existence in a manner lacking gloriousness all together. Place your hands upon my dearest. Yet still you find time to insult my intelligence?" The furious expression the stranger wore slowly slid away, as he once more smirked. "Find yourself in my shoes once more and you shall find your life cut short."

"Hey now! You wanna threaten him, you freak?! Why don't you stop hiding up there and say that where we can do something about it!" Nakatsu interjected, fist clenched and aching to belt the stranger in the face. All he found himself rewarded with was a slight stare of bemusement, emotionless despite that.

"In slumbers sweet embrace I shall sing to you. In dreams I'll wait. For now you'll find, that I, The Phantom of the Opera am there..." He spoke, completely dropping the thought of hearing out Nakatsu. Instead his gaze fixated upon Mizuki, words trying to penetrate within her.

"...inside my mind." Mizuki whispered, barely audibly. Finding herself strangely drawn towards his words, feeling a need to finish the thought.

"Mizuki...!" gasped Sano, turning to look to her quickly. Only to notice that she looked rather entranced. Whoever this stranger was, he wasn't going to stand for what was going on a second longer. Leaping up, he clung to a portion of the stone archway and began climbing up it towards "The Phantom".

"Heh..."cackled the stranger softly, eyeing Sano as he made his attempts up the structure before turning his gaze back upon Mizuki. "Sing, my Angel of Music..." Though he was becoming surrounded by various people from the staff, he hadn't paid them any attention.

Looking out over the crowd, he saw that the police had pulled up. Knowing when to run and when to stay, with a flutter of his cloak he leapt off the backside of the structure and seemed to disappear entirely. Nakatsu looked around rather confused as he had been waiting for the man to leap down. Everyone stood in a complete daze, mumbling and whispering about the awkward scene which they'd just seen. Sano on the other hand, had climbed back down and was staring at Mizuki with nothing short of a concerned expression. Mizuki had finally stopped staring at the archway and studied the crowd. Despite wishing her good luck, where was Shin? Hara decided to call it a day, he'd gotten enough photo's for advertising and would run the pictures past Himejima within the next few days. Sano, Mizuki, and Nakatsu went back into the tents to have their makeup removed and get back in their normal clothing. Upon exiting the tent, they were met with Shin who was heaving a large box on top of another. Sweat nearly cascading down his face.

"Oh, hey guys! Pretty creepy, that hobo trying to get in the act and all." Running his arm over his forehead to wipe away the sweat as best he could and glanced between the three of them, awaiting a response.

"You can say that again. What I wanna know is how he managed to disappear like that?!" Growled Nakatsu, burying his right fist in the palm of his left hand, popping his knuckles.

"It was pretty strange. We won't have to deal with that guy anymore though, since we'll be rehearsing in the school from now on." Sighing a bit, he placed his hand atop Mizuki's head and frazzled up her hair.

"That guy was pretty creepy! I just feel silly for ending his thought. Guess I've been practicing too much." Laughing to herself a bit, she studied Shin a second. "So, will you be going back to Hokkaido now that the advertising shoot is done?"

"I figure so. Its nice here and all, but I'd like to get back practicing the jump. After all, gotta be better than my silly brother!" A smirk slipped across his lips as he said this, looking up to Sano. It went from a smirk to a smile, as though they hadn't fought earlier at all.

"You make sure to take care of yourself, I'll give the house a call here in a few days, alright?" Sano returned the smile and gave his little brother a small punch on the shoulder.

"Should I keep that to myself, so when you don't call mom doesn't get all upset?" Studying Sano's expression, he knew when to speak up again. Returning the small punch first, however. "I'm just kidding! I'll let mom and dad know. Good luck with the play guys! I'm going to get back to work before Hara see's me and brings out a whip or something..."

Hara's promise of lunch turned out to be a clever play on words. They were treated to lunch, but only because he had them back to school before the cafeteria started serving lunch. Which was amazing news to Nakatsu, who turned into a giddy little school girl over the idea of getting to have first dib's on food. Mizuki felt something strange standing between her and Sano now, but it wasn't something she could pinpoint. Though she was certain it was something inside Sano, as he'd been distant since the scene at the photo shoot. Life continued onward, however, and Sano let not a peep out about what was troubling him. At the same time, Mizuki made no question towards him about it. Before they knew it, two days had passed and it was the morning before their next rehearsal and Sano was particularly rigid. Mustering courage within, Mizuki strolled up and was determined to figure out the problem.

"What do you think it could be?!" whimpered Mizuki, staring down Dr. Umeda.

"Let me get this straight. You mustered up the "courage" to get to the bottom of Sano's problem...by coming to me?" Umeda was holding back the darker side of his agitations as to just how lacking in logic this was, but when had Mizuki ever been logical.

"Well, yeah...I mean, I didn't want to ask him directly if I didn't have to! I don't like to trouble him over little things..." With how she was sitting, she was able to finger at the cloth of her pants in a nervous feat with her head tilted downward.

"You're hopeless. Even with the two of you being more than acquaintances, friends, or _Negotiators_, you still manage to never talk out problems with him. I'm sure he'd be rather keen to tell you if only you'd ask..." Less growl this time, but still a notable grumble of aggravation

"Well..." stopping in her words, she looked at Dr. Umeda with a perplexed expression. "_Negotiator_? Doctor, just exactly what is a negotiator?" Genuinely curious, she ignored everything else he said, seemingly.

"It's a long story! A kid like you probably wouldn't understand." Clearing his throat, he leaned forward and stared right into her eyes. "If I had to guess, I would say he's frightened. At least a little. Someone did just threaten that if he got back into the role of The Phantom, they'd kill him. At least think a little, will you..." Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back in his chair and offered a matter-of-factly nod.

"I forgot that the guy threatened him!" Reaching up, she lightly punched herself on the side of the head and released a heavy sigh. "I'll go tell him to just not rehearse tonight if he's really worried about that guy somehow finding us." Leaping to her feet, she gave a little arm pump of joy and waved to Umeda. "Off I go then! Next time you better tell me what a _Negotiator_ is!"

"Maybe one day..." he mumbled back, watching her leave. "Then again, maybe not."

Turning around in his chair, he went back to filling out sheets of paper, when a little head poked through the curtains and turned to look at him. The face, however, was greeted with a fist. Hara yelped in pain an disappeared back through the window, cursing up a storm.

"Wasn't very nice my sweet Hokuto!" he chimed in a very pout-ridden tone, parting the curtains this time to look in at Umeda.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't sneak around like some pervert and you wouldn't get punched. Jackass." If there was one thing the doctor was good at, it was insulting people while multi-tasking work assignments. "Anyway, did you need something?"

"Tonight is rehearsals so we have to be there too, but I wanted to check to see if you knew about what happened at the photo shoot. Mizuki was here though so I thought I'd listen in and she told you and saved me some breath." Hara nodded, stroking his chin as though he had any facial hair at all.

"If thats all, go away until rehearsals then. I have work to do..." Stopping to take a sip of his coffee, he eyed Hara and let out a little sigh. It was obvious something was bothering the deranged photographer. " Fine, fine! What is it then?"

"I think that Phantom might show up again tonight. I mean, if he found us at the shoot whose to say he won't show again. I know no matter what Mizuki says to Sano he's going to keep at the part, even if only to bring this character into the spotlight and put an end to his little act." Clearing his throat, he realized he caught Umeda's attention and took this moment to leap into the window and pop a squat in front of the good doctor. "My thoughts are that we act as sort of body guards. You know, keep our eyes on Sano and make sure the poor guy doesn't get hurt. I ran into that Kayashima kid whose playing Buquet and he's going to keep an eye out for any interesting aura's for us."

"Sano's body guards, huh?" Leaning back in his chair again, he tapped his finger over his lips in thought. Seeming to size up the situation and its probable risk in keeping Sano out in the open like that. "Well, I suppose if we got that aura reader keeping an eye then we'll always have the advantage. So alright, we'll carry out this little plan."

"I knew you'd agree Hokuto!" With a large grin, Hara leapt at Umeda, wrapping his arms tightly around him and locking his lips firmly to the good doctors. But it wasn't to last long, as Hara seemed to move in reverse all of a sudden but mingled with a yelp of pain. "You bit me!"

"Thats what you get for stealing kisses you fucking bastard! I swear to everything holy you try that shit again and I'll bite your tongue out and feed it to a dog!" Eyes glaring and catlike, Umeda wiped at his mouth to remove any lasting remnants of Hara saliva.

Evening came and still Mizuki hadn't brought her questions to Sano about what was bothering him. Frowning a bit as they walked to the auditorium, she found herself opening her mouth to speak but failing to give the words any sound. Once inside, they found that everyone else was there already and a few of them were off in corners or small groups figuring out scene's and whatever else may have needed to. Io, Hara, and Hokuto were in a little group practicing. Out of those three, Hokuto was the only one not absolutely enthralled at acting out anything. Of course, both Umeda and Hara eyed Mizuki and Sano as they entered. In the rafters atop the stage, Kayashima had taken to hiding and studying everyone's aura for any male outsiders he wasn't particularly knowledgeable of. Nakatsu motioned for the two of them to join him on stage, flailing his hands quite adamantly.

"We get the stage because we're the leads! Look it, Hara even brought our costumes so we could actually get into character and stuff!" Nakatsu was maybe a bit too happy about all the attention, but he felt like a Star as he showed off his Raoul costume. Looking once more rather aristocratic, just not having hair extensions this time.

"Oh, Sano look!" Mizuki had seen the sides of the stage were decorated in little fliers. The fliers had a very dramatic picture of Mizuki knelt to the snowy ground, a tear rolling down her cheek and a sheet of the tattered tapestry flowing past her and in the background wielding rapiers, both Sano and Nakatsu dueled as The Phantom and Raoul. "Osaka High and Saint Blossoms present to you an Oscar M. Himejima reproduction of _The Phantom of the Opera_!"

"I hadn't even seen those yet!" squeaked Nakatsu, looking at it as though it was just about the coolest thing he'd ever seen. "Pretty nice, huh Sano? We make good rivals!"

"It is a pretty nice picture. What do you guys say we dress up and get this rehearsal over with? I'm a little tired tonight..." A yawn slipped from his mouth, very noticeably fake. It was the best excuse he could cook up for not wanting to be there. For the past few days all he thought about was if the man returned.

Once dressed, they acted out various scene's wordlessly. Practicing out the subtle motions Himejima had underlined for them. As for Himejima, he hadn't had to say a word to anyone yet. Everyone he'd cast for roles had been very willing and studied their scripts nearly every night. To see this level of diligence, robbed him of any worries he might have had. Hara and Umeda hadn't told him of this "stranger" from the photo shoot, so he remained cleverly incompetent regarding any issues it could cause. Finally, Sano had taken to practicing a few lines to himself. After an hour of being up there, he was certain he was safe.

"Sing for me! Sing, my Angel of Music!" Sano shouted, practicing just how he wanted to say it but never seeming to like the outcome. This was signified with a wrinkle of his nose.

Kayashima stared down at him from the rafters walkway and sort of grinned, he thought Sano was doing a pretty good job of portraying The Phantom. Slowly, his eyes darted from person to person, looking for strange aura's. A part of him felt strangely uneasy at the moment and he wasn't sure why. Suddenly, a form kneeled beside him. Turning his head slowly to the left, he saw the shining cheekbone outline of a mask. Sliding back away from the facial profile he saw, he stood to his feet and clenched a fist. He wasn't much for fighting, but the stranger had slipped in somehow and managed to hide atop the stage. It was his job alone to pinpoint anything strange, and this man was the furthest from normal he could imagine. He'd have to stop the man himself. The aura though, it seemed familiar.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but not here and not now. Lets talk this out or something..." Sweat glazed over Kayashima's forehead, a tiny bead of it slipping down his face and dripping from his chin.

"Buquet, is it? Are you familiar with the tale, dear boy?" The Phantom's mouth contorted into a bizarre grin. Reaching to his head side, a rope dangled in mid-air. One end freed and in the Phantom's grasp, the opposing end held up a weighted bag.

Nakatsu laughed heavily at Sano, the three of them had been poking fun at each other lacking abilities to sing out certain parts. But the humor of the moment was broken as a scream rang from the ceiling above them. Everyone in the auditorium seats sprang up and looked towards the stage to see Kayashima falling from the darkness of the ceiling, a rope tied around his hands. Nakatsu's pupils shrank at the sight of his best friend plunging from such a high place. Sprinting as fast as he could, he leapt towards the falling Kayashima, catching him in his arms and scuffing across the slick stage floor.

Looking Kayashima over, Nakatsu quickly reached for the ropes to untie his hands. Sano glared up to the rafters, seeing the form of the stranger pretending to be the Phantom. While studying the man he couldn't help but notice the man was smiling and pointed to the weighted bag. Sano's eyes trailed after the rope that held it suspended. But before he could see where it led, the rope he had been following began to move and the bag fell towards him. There wasn't any time to react, in mere moments he'd be incapacitated by the bag. It stopped, however, just above his head. Instead, it began to go back upward quickly and on the opposing end of the rope The Phantom descended. Boots landed to the wooden stage with a heavy thud. Mizuki had gone from confused to panicked and back to confused so many times in the past few seconds that all she could do was stare at the stranger. After his landing, the Phantom released the rope. This time Sano had enough time to leap back and off the stage as the weighted bag landed with a heavy thud, forcing a trap doorway open.

"If only you had listened, then none of this would have happened. For you, a simple star, could never dream to outshine the moon." Reaching out, he grasped Mizuki by the arm and pulled her close, hiding her behind his cape a moment before forcefully ruffling it back out. "Next time I play no games. Do not test me!"

Holding onto Mizuki, he cleared the distance to the trap door and the two of them jumped beneath the stage. This was an area of the school Mizuki hadn't seen. Much unlike the true Phantom's lair, this was no sewer. Instead it was a small hallway that lead to some stairs leading back to the main building. Once in the hallway, the stranger stopped midway and turned to Mizuki who was too frightened at the moment to have said anything. Rounding on her, the man placed his hands to either side of her to pin her against a wall. Eyes, so terribly familiar in their calmness, studied her face. It was hard for her to remain panicked. The man leaned in and she found herself leaning forward, but it was just not meant to be. Least be, not yet. Raising a gloved hand between the two of them, a leather barrier blocked lips touch. The Phantom kissed the top of his hand and Mizuki kissed the inside. As he moved away from her, their eyes never disconnecting, he spoke to her.

"Sing for me and only me, my Angel of Music. I shall be, forever, your Angel of Music..." The words were a hushed whisper that had he said them a second later would have been drowned out as people jumped through the trap door to pursue him.

With a flourish of his cloak, ruffling wildly, he began to run toward the opposite end of the hallway. Leaving Mizuki to stand there utterly confused. Why had she leaned to kiss him, just what about him drove her desires to surface? She had all she wanted, the one who stood before her now. Who had been first to take chase down the trap doorway of the stage. Sano reached out and placed an arm around her, the other to the back of her head and pulled her in close to hug her tightly to him. Without hesitation she returned the hug, holding him close as the terror that once brought her speechless returned and the need to feel him there consumed. That illusive and strange man, where would he go, where did he hide, how could there be a Phantom of The Phantom of the Opera?

* * *

_Here's hoping this chapter of the fanfiction was everything it was anticipated to be! Feel free to Read and Review and let me know my area's of weakness and strength. Incase any of you are curious what a "Negotiator" is, I'll tell you next time..or maybe not! This is a work of fiction. No characters from Hana Kimi are mine. No rights to The Phantom of the Opera are mine. But the idea to mingle both into an art of fanfiction IS mine, mwah-haha. Thank you for your time! Hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Act V In the Den of the Viper

_A story based on..._

_**Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**_

Hana Kimi story by: _Hisaya Nakajo_

Featured in: _Hakusensha's Hana to Yume_

This tale by: _Hideki Kinomoto_

_Act V - In the Den of the Viper._

The auditorium was silent, outside of the quiet way everyone seemed to breath. All eyes were upon Himejima, who stood dead center of the pack. Across his face was an expression of extreme deliberation, which seemingly he'd achieved his final thought. Anguish seemed to carve itself across his features as he cleared his throat and readied to speak. Mizuki, who no longer clung to Sano, glanced up slowly towards Himejima as though she'd done something wrong and the decision he was about to make was utterly her fault.

"I regret to say, but that Phantom was top notch! Sano, you're really going to have to step it up." His words were met with a curt nod, from himself of course. Everyone offered him looks of utter disgust. After all, he seemed to be pretending what had just happened wasn't life endangering. Upon studying everyone's faces, he finally decided to be more serious and confess his true plan of action. "I'm delaying rehearsals till we can find a more permanent solution to this Phantom of our little Opera. I'll be working closing with Hara and Dr. Umeda to find a quick resolution for the situation! For, in true glory of the theater, the show must go on!"

"So, when did we become part of your theater police again, Masao?" Groaned out Umeda, who stared rigid and catlike at Himejima.

"Well...I mean, come on! You guys warned me this might happen so we stationed Kayashima in the rafters. Now look at him!" Pointing at Kayashima, Himejima's hand shaking viciously as he did.

"Seriously, I'm alright. Tone down the aura..." Kayashima was sitting in a chair, looking calm and collected as though he'd not been attacked by the mysterious Phantom.

"Wait a freakin' minute here!" Growled out Nakatsu, eyeing Himejima first, then Umeda and Hara. "It was you asshole's that put Kayashima in the path of danger!" With sleeves rolled up he began to stomp towards the trio but found himself treading no ground further as Kayashima had taken hold of his collar. Realizing he wasn't gaining any footing he began to flail his arms at the three and curse adamantly, his expression feral and angry.

"Now, now, Nakatsu. I'm sure they had good reason for doing what they did. You know, putting four members of my house in absolute danger against a rogue foe they know nothing about." Nanba had a smug grin on his face that belied his true meaning, he was aggravated perhaps even more than Nakatsu. He chose, however, to be quiet with his rage.

"Nanba-sempai!" Was the only word that rang through the auditorium, Nakao taking to clinging to his absolute idol.

It was hard logic to debate against, that was for certain. Hara, Umeda, and Himejima all found themselves glancing downward in a shame that they felt they could only express truthfully without words. Much as the auditorium had been, it was plagued into silence once more. Sano sighed and gave Mizuki a glance from the side of his vision. She still had a look of distraction painted across her face. A distraction very notably shrouded in a veil of guilt. Standing to his feet, he placed a hand on Mizuki's shoulder. This caught her attention quickly and she turned to him in an instant, having to glance up at his figure standing beside her. Eyeing Himejima for a second, Sano finally spoke.

"See to it you guys find out just what this "Phantoms" motives are. Mizuki and I are leaving now." His words were firm and assertive. To say Sano was pleased at the moment was to speak an outlandish lie. No one contested his words, so softly his gaze fell back upon Mizuki. "You ready?"

"I..." Mizuki started in a soft voice, barely audible. The look in Sano's eyes was something she wasn't used to. Sure, he'd been frightened to come to rehearsal's and after a while overlooked the threat of the Phantom as bogus and then this happened. She wanted so hard to bear the burden and guilt of overlooking the Phantom herself, without him looking so pained. But it was just beyond her control. "...yes, lets go."

"You guys go take it easy, I'll scoot by and check up on you on my way in tonight, k!?" Nakatsu had long since given up the art of arm flailing to show his anger and instead replaced it with a desire to see Mizuki smile again.

The three of them nodded to each other and soon all that Sano and Mizuki could hear was the distant voices and shouts of outrage filling the auditorium room once more. Eventually even those muffled sounds became non-existent as they silently walked back. It was in this silence Mizuki recalled the event that took place in the hallway below the stage. It was something that embarrassed her and made her feel a twinge of unfaithfulness all at once. Just why had she been lulled into a false sense of security by this Phantom and why had she made to kiss him? Slightly, her brow furrowed and bottom lip wiggled ever so slightly. She was about to cry, the whole evening made her stand beside herself in worry. The silence was deafening.

Hours had passed since the rehearsal tragedy, yet still everyone found time to talk about it. The talk of it was a low hum that seemed to spread all about the school into a full chorus. In the medic office Himejima, Hara, Umeda, and Kayashima had gathered. For several moments now they had discussed the appearance of the Phantom yet still, the answer they sought seemed just past fingertips touch.

"It was strange looking into his eyes. I mean, he's obviously someone I know. Maybe "know" isn't the best way to describe it, so much as someone I've met somewhere along the way but am not familiar enough with to identify a name with the aura." Blinking once, Kayashima stared at the others as though speaking of aura's was just as common as talking about the weather.

"Er, well...outside of aura's and their colors..." began Hara, looking like he'd just been listening to someone talk about a horror movie. "Did he have any features you could describe? His theatrics with the cape ruffling and well, lets face it even if it is only half a damn mask, that thing conceals his identity well."

"We're all bound to feel pretty stupid once we find out who this character is. We'll feel left out of some sort of joke, like how in Sailor Moon, the girls change clothes into the shortest skirts in the world, have a ribbon on their chest, and high heels and somehow fool the world as to just who their identities are." Commented Himejima, again with the curt nodding. "Not that I watch anime...I overheard some otaku freaks talking about it, of course!"

"Despite his example, which I find completely fucking gay, I think Masao might be onto something." Hissed Umeda as he sipped a steaming cup of coffee, seeming to be quite nonchalant with the usage of the word "gay". "A part of me is certain though, that its not someone we know very well. But instead, that Mizuki knows quite well. Our hunt should begin with tho closest to Mizuki that were not present during tonights event."

"I believe Dr. Umeda is onto something perhaps that even I overlooked." Kayashima's expression deepened, his tone matter-of-fact.

"I'd feel quite the villain to pry into the girls personal business, much less inquire about her life at the moment. She after all, appeared quite shaken up." The expression on Himejima's face portrayed confusion and lacking familiarity. "You'll have to excuse me, calling Mizuki a "she" still doesn't come natural...or maybe it's the fact you keep calling me Masao, you boy-loving high school medic!"

"Aw, don't talk to my Hokuto like that!" Hara pouted a bit, but was quick to change the subject back to its point. "We can mark Sano and Nakatsu off the list. They are closest to Mizuki after all, but the two were obviously rehearsing and thus incapable of doubling as the Phantom." Propped against Umeda's desk, his rear half on the desk and half off, arms crossing over his chest as he began to try and dissect the situation further. "She came here from America, so surely its no one from over there."

"You know! I hadn't thought this out. But wouldn't canceling the rehearsal's force the Phantom to stalk Mizuki outside of the play?" Himejima's epiphany seemed to quiet the entire room until the hollow sound of Umeda's coffee cup bouncing off the side of his head brought both Hara and Kayashima snickering.

"Glad you just realized that now, dipshit." bellowed out Umeda after a moment of self gratification and high-fives from Hara and Kayashima.

"You bastard..." grumbled Himejima, little splotches of coffee dotting his otherwise perfect hair. "I was just trying to think of ways to keep everyone else out of harms way."

"This could be the opportunity we need. No doubt if he tried to contact Mizuki outside of the rehearsal's she'd tell us. Then we bait a trap and its checkmate. We need only be patient and I won't be forgetting that aura anytime soon." Kayashima's gaze turned glare and a smirk slipped across his face. Its deviousness was far from overlooked.

"While creepy, I agree with aura-boy." It was Hara's turn for the bout of curt nods.

"Meeting adjourned then, gentlemen. I think we can all agree it's the only option we have at this moment." Turning around in his chair towards his desk, Umeda pulled out some papers and grabbed a pen. Apparently ready to finish up some work he had forgotten. "Now get the fuck out of my office." Himejima and Kayashima scrambled out the door, though Kayashima stood back to let Himejima out first, his polite manners kicking in. Hara, however, stayed. "That means you to, dumbass." Giving Hara a shove, he fell backwards out the open window and into the bushes outside of Umeda's office.

"You outrageous bastard!" Roared Hara, before Umeda could slam the window shut. "I'll see you tomorrow my sweet Hokuto!" That part being a mere mumble to the ears of Umeda, who had taken hard to work.

Nakatsu had planned to keep his promise and visit Sano and Mizuki after they finally split up everyone from the auditorium. He would however, be forced to walk back to the dorm by his lonesome as Hara, Umeda, and Himejima stole Kayashima from him to have their little pow-wow. Remnants of snow were sprinkled across the ground, the grass that wasn't submerged beneath is soft flakes was simply subjected to a thin frosting in the cold twilight air. The walk back wasn't all too far. After all, the auditorium was just past the quad and practice field towards the west side of the campus. A brisk jog would solve that, he had decided. This particular sprint home, Nakatsu wouldn't truly be by himself and he could feel it too. Eyes were peering at him from the darkening shadows, the rooftops, tiny little alleyways between each building. He could sense it, growing closer each time the paranoia tore at him full force. Finally he came to a stop and eyed a small darkened alley before him and to the left.

"Who's there!?" He shouted, sounding ready to put up or shut up, if he had to. But no voice came, just a small piece of paper. From roughly head height it danced out of the alley, carrying on a gentle breeze till it found easy rest atop the sidewalk near a lamppost. "You won't get away from me!" he roared, sprinting towards the paper but passing it up and instead hooking left into the alley way. No one was there, just an ominous cackle that sent a very real chill down his spine.

Backtracking a bit, out of the frightening dark of the alleyway, he found himself standing with the front of his shoes but a hairs breath away from the note on the ground. Head tilted down, he studied it to see it was in quite a shabby state. The envelop was very standard as far as envelops went, but over the sealed portion was a sketch of a skull that made Nakatsu think greatly as the face of Death. Turning back around quickly, he studied the alley to make sure he wasn't getting snuck up on. Once he felt safe enough to bend down, he picked up the letter and studied it. The front side listed: "_To Raoul._". As if it wasn't creepy enough that the guy was running around as the Phantom, he now apparently saw Nakatsu as his rival from the play. Sighing to himself, he began walking the rest of the way as he opened the letter which he found was hardly sealed and in a scribing that resembled someone learning calligraphy was a message.

"_To save Buquet is to leave the play in paradox. A true denizen of the tale of woe would know this beyond all else. Mayhaps, kind sir, you could replace him? How detrimental that would be to you. Ah, but I have a better idea. The false Phantom who dare parade in my visage, purest of facade! Stop him, peaceably, or I shall stop him forcibly. _

_Sincerely, The Phantom" _

It was enough to make Nakatsu's brows furrow with grief. This Phantom was requesting him to take Sano from the play, and if he did not abide by the rules designated, Sano would be removed in a way he could only assume would be painful and messy. Then he'd never see Mizuki smile again. Stuffing the letter into his pocket, he changed his mind about visiting them in their dorm and instead opted to sprint to his room and call it an early night. To figure out just what he was going to say to Sano to convince himself to remove his participation from the play would be hard. Even Nakatsu knew Sano only accepted the role willingly because he treasured Mizuki and wanted to see her happy. This was not going to be easy and as he lay there in the silence, Kayashima still having not returned, he found a restless sleep take him hold. Tomorrow he'd have to talk to Sano.

It had taken Sano and Mizuki sometime to walk back to the dorms after rehearsals. It was still light outside, evening hadn't made its true transition into twilight. The whole way back Mizuki had fought tears, not wanting to force Sano to worry over anything more than he already had to. But that didn't change the fact that they'd fallen abnormally silent. It was perhaps this fact alone that made Mizuki feel her absolute worst. Sano hadn't even cast a glance towards her, too lost in his own thoughts. Just who was this guy and why was he after Mizuki so passionately? It just didn't add up to him at all. That, however, did not change the fact that people other than himself were being endangered by him simply playing a role in a play. A part of him wanted to quit, just drop out of it all right then and there. It was now that he turned to glance at Mizuki. The pain on her face right now would be nothing compared to the face he'd see if he conceded to the Phantom. There just wasn't anyway he could dream to let her down. Just outside their door, he pushed it open to let Mizuki in but did not enter.

"I'm going to grab us some food to eat up here in the room. You make sure to go hop in the shower and try to calm yourself down. I'll be back in a few minutes..." Leaning in, he watched as Mizuki flinched back a bit from allowing him too close and took that as a sign to forget kissing her. "I promise."

"Sano..." she seemed to whisper back, watching him turn his back towards her and march off. She hadn't meant to flinch on reflex like that, but it reminded her of the Phantom leaning towards her. But mostly it reminded her of the guilt in the fact she leaned in, in response. Was Sano simply not enough? No, that couldn't be it. Shaking her head to herself, closing the door by resting her entire body against it, she found herself slipping down the wooden surface till she was literally a heap of herself. "I'll be waiting, Sano..." she choked out, feeling a tidal wave of tears overwhelm and consume her.

The walk to the cafeteria was one that wasn't particularly riddled with excitement, just more worry. Sano hadn't looked too deeply into Mizuki's reaction when he tried to kiss her. This was perhaps his greatest feat and if Mizuki knew he wasn't peering too deeply into it, she'd perhaps even feel a great relief. Gathering two servings of steamed rice with a carrot, avocado and bell pepper mixture off to the side, he exited the cafeteria swiftly and walking but a few feet in front of him was a very estranged looking Nakatsu. Apparently Mizuki wasn't the only one he was getting an aura of distance from. Studying Nakatsu's back as he marched on faithfully in a direction that didn't lead to their dorms, Sano could only sigh: "Goodnight, Nakatsu."

Marching past the beverage machines, he caught himself quickly and turned back to them. After all, washing this stuff down with something would be quite nice. Rice had a problem with sometimes catching in ones throat if it was dry. Eyeing the choices he quickly decided to get Mizuki a peach drink. It was, after all, her favorite. Gathering himself a simple water, he continued his walk up to the room. All the more a sense of dread seeming to consume him. Maybe he was just weary of walking in and Mizuki wearing that look on her face like she had been all evening. He couldn't place it. Giving the door a tender knock, he was surprised to see it open so quickly. As he walked in, Mizuki was still in her clothing and her back turned, walking towards the bathroom.

"Didn't hop in while I was gone? Well thats fine. I'll just set down the food and wait to eat till you get out." He tried to carry his voice for her, in a way that let her know he cared and was obviously worried. Following this up with a soft gulp of nervousness.

"Alright..." she breathed back, winded from her sudden bout of tears against the door. His tone was enough to make her eyes swell back up with tears. He was trying to reach out and she was simply, in a figurative way, staring at him as though she were above his help. But he wouldn't allow himself to be simply stared at. Before she could move another step towards the bathroom, she felt rooted.

"I can't pretend I know what's going on inside of your head. I feel like something else is there that I don't know anything about. But its not that which I am even close to worried about..." His arms were around her, embracing her from behind and he leaning his head down so his cheek was to the side of her head, lips near her ear and speaking softly. "I'm not entirely sure I care at all what else might be going on, other than I can feel you pushing me away."

"That's..." Why could she not have one tear free moment around him since he so daringly leapt down the stage trap door to save her, why?! "Sano, that Phantom..."

"Don't." He had no intention of allowing her to finish, because he wasn't done. "Don't push me away. I don't care about anything else. Just don't..." Sano wasn't one for tears, but he also wasn't one to sit back and let things happen he didn't wish to. "I want you to go into the shower and wash away all this sadness you're feeling. Come back to me with a smile."

There were no more words she could muster, a simple nod of compliance was the best her body could manage. Too much had happened in such a small amount of time. She had wanted to tell Sano of the kiss with the Phantom in the hallway, but he continued to bat away her words when she tried. Did he really care for nothing more than her happiness, all else be damned? The thought quickly crossed her mind that he simply could be hiding from anything she might have to say. There was no telling at this point. Once she was free to move she entered the bathroom. After she had removed her coat and clothing, she stepped into the warm streams of water that sprayed from the showerhead and closed her eyes.

"Just let it melt away, Mizuki..." she told herself, standing still a long while. Letting the water trace its way down her face and neck, then the rest of her body. Focusing on the simple feeling of relaxation she found in a shower.

Staring at his copy of the play, with all his lines there for him to see, he couldn't help but feel a deep resentment for it all. Everything had seemed harmless enough when they got into this, but this mysterious freak parading around as the Phantom was causing a large wall of stress between the unity that Mizuki, Nakatsu, and himself seemed to have established. But what he could never know right now, nor either of them, was that they were all protecting each other from something quietly. Tossing the book under his pillow, he kicked his shoes off and removed his coat. Leaving the knee-length pea coat to dress the floor, shoes neatly beside the it. Laying back in his bed, he stared up at the ceiling that the top bunk made for just a few moments before closing his eyes and sighing. The sounds of Mizuki's shower were all that resounded through the dorm room, sending him into the first bit of relaxation he'd had in several days. During this time he tried hard to fight sleep, he wanted to eat with Mizuki. But fight as he might, sleep took a tight, serpent like grip around him and lulled him to dreams company.

Hours later, he guessed, he awoke to a low rumble of thunder that caught him off-guard. Eyes battled to focus on his surroundings till he could see the clock. He'd been out for three hours, according to the soft electric glow of the alarm clock, showing 12:24. The room was dark, lights out quite obviously. There was a soft flash from the window as lightning drew his attention towards it. There had been talks of a snow storm and apparently the weather men were right for a change. Gasping as he suddenly thought about Mizuki, he sat up quickly, springing to his feet. She wasn't in bed. Eyes danced towards the table he'd set the food on, seeing it remained there, untouched.

"Mizuki?" he questioned into the darkness, a look on his face as though he expected it to answer back to him. As if he'd just simply overlooked her or just wasn't looking hard enough. A mild panic took over. "Mizuki!?" he exclaimed, this time more forcibly. She was known for wandering off by herself, but in the state she was in that simply didn't make sense to him.

Stuffing his feet hastily into his shoes, he grabbed his jacket and tussled it on rather messily. Wrestling with getting his hand to worm down the left sleeve, obscenities whispered into the silence of the room, then he finally saw it. A little letter that had appeared to have been slipped beneath the door. Obviously it had been read, as it was open and had finger indentations. It took only one quick glance to see it was signed by "_The Phantom_". Forcing his arm through the sleeve, he leapt over to the letter and read it: _"When light flashes its wicked smile, cross the sky deep gray. You will find me where men leap to the heavens, only to crash back to earth in futile dismay. The answers await you, My Angel of Music. Yours with Love, The Phantom._" Stuffing the letter angrily into his jacket pocket, he tore himself from the room showing no restraint, the door slamming behind him.

"Why Mizuki? Why do you go to him like this without talking to me..." he growled to himself. Now feeling more aware that perhaps her sadness was due to some outrageous link she felt her and this lunatic shared. But this would be no more, he'd had enough of this strangers games.

As he barreled out of the dorms main building and into the cold, he stared all around him. The wind swept this way and that, the sky lighting up occasionally to usher in a roar of thunder. Snowflakes began to dance in the torrential breeze. But the weather wouldn't stop him. He was certain what the riddle meant now, during this snowstorm that the Phantom would wait for Mizuki at the High Jump field. Not wasting time to pull the hood over his head, he simply began running as fast as his long legs would allow him. Which if anyone dared say the knew Sano, knows he's one of the best runners the school has. He would not be alone in his hunt, Kayashima had woken Nakatsu and the two of them hid as far from Sano as possible to see what would unfold.

"So you felt that jerks aura around the school? I swear if anyone ever downplays you again I'll remind them how useful you are Kaya..." Grinning, Nakatsu returned to watching Sano before motioning they should run after him. Lucky for them, the storm hid all evidence of noise.

"I made sure not to let go of that man's aura. No one attacks me and gets away without a through Anti-Happiness curse or something." Kayashima followed close behind. Nakatsu was a fairly good runner, but Kayashima despised the act on a whole but didn't think now a good time to whine.

As Sano rounded the corner on the practice field, he saw nothing. Was he too late to confront the Phantom, had he taken Mizuki away to where ever he wished her to be? Gritting his teeth, he readied to bolt off any direction he saw or heard anything. That was when he heard it. A soft melodic hum coming from the north. Eyes swiftly darted to where he guesstimated only to catch the corner of a cape disappearing into the shadow of the night. A flash of lightning showed a tender outline of a mask, a dark and vacant eye glowering at Sano. All around him at once, he heard the faint cackle of the Phantom. Taking off in the direction of the alley without a moments hesitation, he was ready to confront the man who drove him up the mountain of anger and back down it again. When Kayashima and Nakatsu finally got to the practice field, there was no sign of anything. The wind buried tracks in the snow. Atop that, the wind and thunder left them nothing to hear. Quickly, they ran into the practice equipment building to gather some body heat and talk without having to shout.

"Sano..." began Nakatsu, slightly out of breath. "Runs WAY too damn fast! Got any more pings on that bastards aura?" Slowly he'd begun to catch his breath up entirely again.

"..." Kayashima wasn't as fortunate as Nakatsu, his tolerance for running left him beyond winded. Holding a single finger up, he waited a good long while before he opted to make any response to Nakatsu's question. "Nothing." He panted out after all that time.

"Guess we'll just have to leave it up to Sano. Damn it, he'd better not go off and get himself hurt..." Guilt hit him harder than it normally would. As if he had only stopped in to talk to Mizuki and Sano on his way home, just maybe all of this could have been avoided.

The alley had led Sano no where closer to the Phantom. No longer were there images of him to attempt to tackle, or cackles to lead him in the right direction. Finally, winded from his endless sprint he'd been committed to for nearly half an hour, he dropped to a knee in a small courtyard outside of the auditorium, where they held welcome ceremonies and the like. The courtyard was large, as a place of celebration it had to be. The darkness, however, made it appear smaller. Strands of deep black hair danced past his gaze. Tiny pieces of snow, clung hold of his coat and hair, melting as they dared to embrace his cheek and jaw line. It was like a blizzard outside. Only the snow wasn't massively accumulating. Just a dusting blowing through the harsh winds, so very bone chilling. Once he caught his breath, he would pursue heatedly once more. He had to find this Viper's den. But he couldn't help but find his mind wandering to Mizuki, wishing so very badly that he knew she was safe...

"I feared you would not come." began the Phantom, no longer the menacing figure he appeared to all others.

"You...promised me answers." replied Mizuki, glancing from the floor, up to the Phantom's thoughtful gaze. Sano had been right, the meeting spot was the practice field. From there, the Phantom led her to the hallway beneath the stage once more. Instead of going through the trap door, they'd taken the long way. "And I have so many questions..."

"My dear Angel of Music..." He said, stepping closer to her. "I would never lie to you. The man who dare carry himself in my likeness, he is the one who would dare to truly hurt you. He knows no sympathy. The love of a family, of a brother. That man could never change." Reaching out, he'd rested his gloved palm against Mizuki's cheek. Cradling her face tenderly.

"How do you know about Sano's past?" her voice was a hushed breath, the actions of the Phantom stealing it from her lungs. "He has never given me reason to think he'd never care for me as he should."

"I'm sure his family would say, they never did foresee him turning his back on them. But he is not the concern of this meeting, my sweet Christine." Stepping closer, the Phantom found Mizuki stepping back once, her back to the wall. Strands of his long dark hair flitting past his gaze.

This was the first time Mizuki had stopped to see him up close. The familiarity within his eyes now coated his entire form. How he smelled, the style of his hair, the seriousness in his eyes that always graced her so warmly despite not understanding just what she was. It was him. Suddenly she was hit with the answer of just who he was. It hit her hard in the gut to understand just why he'd take so many deep and dangerous steps to get closer to her. Yet at the same time it seemed to daringly sweet of him. There were too many emotions in her regarding just how the realization hit her. All of it made more sense. Gasping, she reached upward towards the mask. Quickly, her hand was in a firm hold before it could even dream of tearing it from his face.

"You must not remove it! Whatever precognition you've had regarding who lies beneath this mask, you will find false. My Angel..." His voice, which started in a flare of anger, calmed as he spoke of her so sweetly. "Forsake the pain, become a slave to love."

"But, but..." once more her words were audible. The Phantom's grasp was strong, but his gaze even stronger. She found herself incapable of removing her eyes from his. As corny as his words were, they poked at her heart. Plucked at the strings of romance that existed within her. To be pursued so openly, heatedly, romantically...it was somewhat a fairy tale setting to her. Eager lips came closer to hers, she knew not how to pull herself from their path. But resolve and the strength necessary to combat his lusty hold on her would not come from within, but from the other end of the hall. The doors near the steps erupting open, revealing one man.

"You son of a bitch..." panted Sano, covered in melting snowflakes. He wasn't one for open cursing, among other things, but he felt such anger at this stranger who now rounded on Mizuki, whom he loved. It was an unforgivable image. He wanted to hurt this man, to cripple him, to ensure he'd never lay a finger on her again. Despite being tired from his running, his adrenaline found new depths as he charged towards the Phantom. "I'll never forgive you!"

The hand that once elegantly cradled Mizuki's face, now slid up her hairline and tugged at its very roots. The Phantom, in a lavishing move, now had her strung in front of him as a human shield. This brought Sano to a quick halt, eyes wavering on the image before him. She was his only weakness. Anything in the world was acceptable. Any task that came before him, he could topple because of her. But if she was used as a shield to prevent him from tearing through an obstacle, then that obstacle would have to remain. He was mad, and furthermore, angry at being angry. The idea of allowing his emotions to fly out like this made him regret so much but know there was no turning back. His blood was acid in his veins, hot and burning. Hyper-aware of his anxiety and temper flaring.

"This passion, you fool. Why does this one person call from you such passion!?" roared the Phantom, speaking of things Mizuki could only dare to guess at, and more was to come. "Your family! Did you think to show your family such earnest desire! When they were between you and your goals, did you not tear through them!?"

"My...family?" uttered Sano, staring down the man who held Mizuki with as much bafflement as he held rage. This person before him, could he see into his soul? Was this man a true demon? Surely not, such things did not exist. "That means nothing right now! You let her go, I don't know what I might do to you, but she is what matters to me right now. I am the only one who can question my past, my purpose, my reasons. Not some lunatic..."

Mizuki stared at Sano, he'd never spoken so much, let alone about himself like this. It was like the Phantom forced the faucet of swelling emotions in Sano to open, full blast, and thus words and him talking like this flowed effortless and without remorse. The whole while the Phantom had been backing up towards the trap door beneath the stage. It was open and a rope dangled down the pit. Apparently he had more than prepared his escape if need be. Once close enough to the rope, he shoved Mizuki towards Sano. As she fell towards him, anger faded. Seeing her released from his grasp, all Sano could do was catch her and hold on for dear life. Looking to the Phantom, he watched as he was somehow pulled upward by some force and far from sight. The thud of his steps were not there to alert anyone he was fleeing. Was he simply that mystical? Tugging Mizuki away from him a bit, Sano studied her face, a scowl painting along his features.

"You don't do this. You don't leave without me. You want to know who that man is? So do I. So does everyone! Don't be so selfish, Mizuki. We all love you." Standing up at that, he reached a hand out to her. A slightly symbolic stance. This time, she wouldn't simply stare at his offer. Taking his hand, she pulled herself up and into his arms.

Their day may have been hard, the struggles may have been many. But finally they had come full circle and found each other again. Sano had an urge to speak to Nakatsu, having remembered the vibes he was getting from him as they passed each other near the cafeteria. Mizuki, however, was overwhelmed by Sano's honesty, she'd worry about the others later. For now, she was happy. She felt she knew the identity of the Phantom. Understood his reasoning for certain things, while perhaps over the top, melodramatic, and far too theatrical for her taste. But, the chance remained that she might be wrong. After all, she'd not gotten to truly see his face.

As they left the auditorium, strolling out in the winds that were still too strong and cold, the lightning playing at the shadows, they didn't pay attention to the figure looking from these very shadows. Cape ruffling in the wind, a smile across his face as he watched the two. Quickly, he hugged himself tightly and let out a very human shiver.

"Cool as these clothes are, they really have nothing on keeping me warm!" Sighing, he began walking into the darkened alleyway, concealing himself momentarily from the devilish winter storm. "I never knew she was a girl, I guess that explains a lot. I'm sure she won't tell Sano it was me, so guess I should return the favor and leave her identity alone as well." laughing to himself a bit, he couldn't help but feel happy. He'd gotten his brother to finally look human and be emotional. Now Sano would know how he felt at having something important nearly taken from him. "Oh Shin, whatever will I do with myself. Least we're equal now brother, now you know how I felt when you left me..."

Each step he took away from the buildings, lead him closer and closer to safety. The violent winds cast his cloak to ruffle behind him. His hair dancing about in the wild breeze. A part of him felt bad for ever agreeing to taking such a large measure to mess with his brother. But another part of him felt it was what had to be done. Reaching up with his right hand, cold fingertips outlined and danced at the half mask that resided upon his face. Grasping it gently and with a soft tug, he freed the mask from his face, now feeling safe enough to do so. Plus, he had to meet up with _him_ to let him know just what all had occurred, a sort of status report. Using the backside of his right hand, once the mask had been removed, he wiped beneath both of his eyes. Tears had fallen softly that he couldn't quite understand, but he would not show this weakness to that man.

"About time you made it, Shin." Rang a voice no one could quite mistake, back pressed against one of the many leafless tree's. Taking a step out of the shadows to reveal his spiky-headed blonde self, Kagurazaka Makoto. "Didn't wuss out at the last moment and ignore the plan, did you?" He asked with a grin.

"Not quite, Kagurazaka. Give me a little more credit than that, will you?" Shin was sneering at his brothers rival with a look of disinterest. Why he was working for this guy right now, he'd never fully understand, so he thought. "I think I finally got to him tonight. No doubt, in true Izumi form, he'll be so off-key even his practice sessions will suck." Taking a few steps past Kagurazaka, he came to a halt. The silence filled with the winds howl and the clap of cloak. "Looks like the only competition you'll have is with me." A smirk riddled his lips.

"I'll check out his practice tomorrow morning, just incase. Because if he's still at the top of his game..." Turning on a heel to face Shin, Makoto offered a tender glare. "...you'll have to take even further steps. I know you're trying to guilt him in your own ways, attack him from within with family crap I'll never understand. And to be quite honest, don't really give a damn about." He'd gotten Shin's attention, the two now looking eye to eye.

"I honestly don't give a damn if you ever care about the reasons why I do what I do." Grasping at his cloak and giving it a tug, followed by a glare of resentment at Kagurazaka, the next comment oozed out with heavy sarcasm and distaste. "After all, it was your decision that we infiltrate things via this damn play. Now I'm stuck in this damn costume at least once a week!"

"It was the best way to attack him from two fronts and you know it!" Laughter crested his words as he responded to Shin's agitations. "Weaken his High Jump, strain his relationship with that Ashiya, and for kicks ruin Himejima's little play." All said, he shrugged as if it was just how the world was to be.

"What exactly about Ashiya Mizuki makes you want to sever their ties?" This interested Shin more than any of the motives goals, as he wasn't sure where he stood regarding "him".

"Please, don't tell me you can't see it." Kagurazaka began walking past Shin, noting when his rivals brother decided to keep pace with him. "That kid is almost the entire reason Sano keeps trying so hard. Why he's yet to fail since he took back up the High Jump. You put strain on his game and strain on that brat, you're sure to cause Sano some trouble, ya?"

"Whatever..." grumbled Shin, eyes glancing off to the side. The wind had calmed a great bit, but the cold was just as biting. It was about time he got out of the costume on top of all of that. All these thoughts he had swimming in his mind, he would have to solve later. "Hopefully I won't have to hear from you again."

"Hah, and I thought it was cold _outside_!" Amused, Makoto watched Shin march off in the direction of his hotel. A chilled breath from a heavy sigh leaving his slightly parted lips. "Life will certainly be interesting for the brothers Sano, of that much I'm certain."

A faint and tender rumble of distant thunder, the slight and awkward storm having left, marked the end of Shin and Kagurazaka's meeting. The night would be left in its still silence, the deeds unspoken till morning. Shin found himself cleaned up and laying on his bed, head full of thoughts. There was no escaping one truth he knew he had discovered, and that was that Mizuki was a girl. Closing his eyes, he grasped at the nearest pillow and cuddled it nearly to death before dreams stole him from reality.

Morning came too soon for those who were up late dealing with the business of the Phantom, in dorm two. But two souls stuck out more than the rest, that being Nakatsu and Kayashima. At the usual crowded cafeteria table for breakfast, they found themselves the only present. Both looked rather bored and for a change, Nakatsu shared disinterest in eating, well, at least in eating thirds. Letting out a yawn that reeked of tiredness and boredom, he finally turned his head to look to Kayashima.

"Considering we never found Sano again last night, should we be at all worried that neither him or Mizuki are at the breakfast table?" Looking at Kayashima, he saw he was only acknowledged with a nod. "Actually...doesn't Sano have practice this morning?"

"I forgot he still has High Jump to worry about on top of the play." Kayashima had finally chosen to speak. "Might be a good precaution to just go down to the field and check." Standing up, he gathered his bag and began to walk away, casting a wave from over his shoulder. "I'm going to see Dr. Umeda. See you in class, Nakatsu."

"To the practice field I go!" Nakatsu had found a new energy in the current realization that the both of them might have simply been at the field instead of at breakfast.

Bolting fast as he could, he jumped high in the air and landed a kick to the cafeteria doors, sending them flying open. After a bit of air time, he landed on his feet and regained his running speed. The cold outside air was no obstacle for this man on a mission. In fact, he'd even forgotten to grab a jacket that morning and stuck mostly to the inside warmth of the hallways. Finally, after what felt to him like hours of running, he made it to the fencing of the practice field and instantly felt his grin of delight turn frown. It wasn't that they weren't there, they were. But Mizuki was leaning over Sano, looking rather sad. Sano was laying on his back on the cushion mat below the High Jump point and a medic was on his other side, coach pacing about grumbling his obscenities. Grabbing the fence, he launched himself over it and darted to their side.

"What happened!? Is he DEAD?!" spat out Nakatsu, without even so much as a thought. Let alone that he was out of breath and didn't know, so he words came out this scratchy strained whisper. But, he found his answer in the fact that even Sano's eyes looked up at him. "Guess not..." he muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Not quite dead, though you might mistake that since his spirit seems to be deflated." Commented the medic, who oddly enough wasn't Dr. Umeda. No doubt a passing by medic in route to the main building. "Just a little back injury from landing funny. So no more of this jumping for a bit. I'm leaving directions to Dr. Hokuto Umeda to check your back daily. Just try to take it easy." Smiling in a friendly manner, the medic patted Sano on the shoulder and took off in a sprint in the direction Nakatsu had just come.

"You need any help up, Sano?" Mizuki's eyes stared him over, that caring expression she wore hiding pain. Yet again she was feeling guilty. It was always in times like these he could perceive her emotions without even trying. As always, she found that familiar hand rest atop her head and pet.

"I'll be fine." His voice was certain, to an extent. Least it sounded quite certain. Nakatsu wasn't going to let him try this on his own, so Sano reached up and took his offering of help. The two of them looked at each other in a way that knew the other had something to say, but they both simply shook their heads and grinned. Once to his feet he massaged his lower back with his fingers a bit. "I'll go get dressed and meet you two at the cafeteria, alright?"

With a nod and smile between the three, they parted ways. Nakatsu and Mizuki walked to the cafeteria, both glancing back as Sano as he slowly walked off the field. Sano didn't look back, however, he simply stared at the ground as he walked. Apparently, things had gotten to him. Everything lately had begun to feel like the world simply wanted him to stress out and lock himself in the dorm. Little did he know, a set of eyes peered at him the entire morning from the bushes on the southern side of the field, a grin of delight upon Kagurazaka's face. One thing was certain from simply watching, and that was that Mizuki and Sano were still close enough that Sano's spirits could be rekindled, and this didn't settle with Makoto. The Phantom's job wasn't quite complete just yet...

* * *

_Know its been a while! But, here's hoping this chapter of the fanfiction was everything it was anticipated to be! Feel free to Read and Review and let me know my area's of weakness and strength. I do not own nor have I created Sailor Moon, all rights to its original creators. This is a work of fiction. No characters from Hana Kimi are mine. No rights to The Phantom of the Opera are mine. But the idea to mingle both into an art of fanfiction IS mine, mwah-haha. Thank you for your time! Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. F1 Blood Tainted Kisses

_A SIDE-STORY based on..._

_**Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**_

Hana Kimi story by: _Hisaya Nakajo_

Featured in: _Hakusensha's Hana to Yume_

This tale by: _Hideki Kinomoto_

* * *

**Authors note:** It's been some time since I've typed up new content for _"The Phantom of the Opera"_, but just because I know you're all being so amazingly patient, I couldn't help but write a very off-topic Side Story this turn around. Here forth called "Filler". This small, one chapter, side story is set during medieval times yet with a gothic Victorian setting all at once. It's a tale blood, betrayal, vengeance, and love! A lot of the plot elements had to be removed, so some of the story may seemed rush. Please enjoy this Filler Chapter to the best of your abilities!

* * *

_**-BLOOD TAINTED KISSES-**_

The room seemed to engulf all light. Giving a sense of absolute despair, yet at the same time, it was the only comfort she had found since her abduction by demons. Eyes of elegant topaz gave up long ago trying to discern their surroundings. In the very pit of her stomach she felt she may die in this place. If for nothing more than losing her own sanity, as this rooms penetrating darkness dared tear all else from her. Shivering faintly, arms reached downward, feeling the fabric of her dress. A present her father had recently doted upon her with. Would she ever see his face again? Fingernails raked at the lace and frills, a dress too wonderful to not be seen. A loud ruffling sound of fabric forced her to claw into her clothing, spinning around in the direction of the noise. There was a window. Tree limbs swaying violently as a strong wind ravaged at their leaves. The sky was as malevolent as her host had been.

Edging closer to the dim light the dark clouds allowed, she realized just how large this window was. Narrow, maybe a good four feet wide, but it was amazingly tall, spanning to what she only surmised to be the ceiling. At least a good twenty feet. Pale hands, still shaking at an unknown terror, reached upward to touch the glass. Upon the tenderest touch she could tell the glass was too thick for her to ever dream of breaking. In the pale light, her eyes fell down to the ground. Even this smallest of hopes paid a heavy toll upon her, once realized there was no escape. Eyes, bleary with tears, attempted to focus on the soft white, yet overly fancy dress. There was blood spattered here and there. Blood that was not her own, but towns people who got in the way of the demon abductors path. The image of her father charging through the door to find the monster in her room, wrestling to contain her. With a single swipe of his claws, he had fallen.

"He...he isn't dead..." she mumbles to herself to calm the rising panic that clutched at her chest. "He can't be..." Words grew shaky as tears ached to mute her voice.

"You are right."

Where had the voice come from? Suddenly torn out of her self torment and fear, the girl began to look around the dimly lit room. Only now noticing that several wall mounted candles now held flames, splintering the darkness with their soft glow. The shape of a large bed, four post rising upward holding a large wooden canopy. Dark, yet transparent curtains draped both sides and the foot. Even from here she could tell the headboard was crafted with gargoyles, flush against the wall. "_This way._" resonated a voice, not in her ears, but her mind. Sharply turning to the left, then a flash of lightning brightened the room momentarily. There sat a man in a chair which shared the same elegance as the rest of the room in her sweeping glance over it. His eyes glowed a deep red, for but a few short seconds.

"Who are you?!" squeaked her voice. She wasn't yet certain if she dared trust the figure. Surely not, after all, she was in the dwelling of demons. "Show yourself!" Still shaky, the loud boom of thunder making her words barely audible.

"A vane attempt at courage, but I applaud it no less." His voice was deep, yet somehow soft and soothing. Slowly rising from the chair, the form began to step forward, stopping shortly after in response to the girl stepping back defensively. "That won't do."

"Are you the demon who abducted me!? Where have you taken me?" The courage was a nice facade that calmed her, a false sense of control of the situation. Or perhaps it was his voice that calmed the hysteria, least momentarily.

"Noble girls are pathetic at making me wish to keep them alive. So terribly annoying." Clearing his throat, he bent half down, bowing towards the girl. "I am Lord Shin, Count of Castle Evalice. That would be where you are. Be at ease, the grounds are well protected." While curt and initially menacing, he hadn't broke from his soothing way of speaking.

"Count...Shin?" She whispered. There had been words shared and even more the rumors regarding the Count of Castle Evalice. This man was a demon of sorts, but none like the tormentors of Hell. The man wasn't even man, he was a Vampire. "How can you presume me safe?! There is no such safety in the company of a Vampire..." Soft as the light may have been, she didn't dare leap back into the shadows to get away from the creature.

"Very good, you know what I am." As his words ended, a very feral howl carried on the wind. Definitely not thunder. There were several ghoulish groans that accompanied, sounds that would send chills down ones very spine. "Do you hear their cry? It is I, and I alone, whom they obey. I believe they are upset you do not offer me the pleasure of introducing yourself, as I have."

"Introduce myself...to a monster?" The end of the sentence was more of gasp. The sounds that carried on the wind were upsetting to her nerves. So upsetting, she dared not infuriate them again. "I am Mizuki...you obviously know I am of noble background. For me, they'll hire the best kind of hunter to take care of the worst kind of villain. Would be in your best interest to leave me unharmed..." More false courage, bellowed out with little thought. She still couldn't see the Counts face, the shadows blotted him out like the deepest ink.

"Oh, it is this I count on." His words were a hiss, seeming to echo in Mizuki's mind. "The Hunter I seek, surely they will hire him, yes? I grazed your father in an attempt to fortify him with more anger regarding the situation. You will perform your task, very well at that." The words sounded more thoughtful. Though all of this came off as part of a well laid plan.

"You seek a certain Hunter? Surely there are other ways to lure this man out than to bother me with your childish playtime, demon..." The words had a poison to them, anger surfacing as she realized she was but a pawn in the Vampire's game with a Hunter. But not just any Hunter and realization hit. Terror frosting her vision. "Izumi...you're after..."

Lord Shin let out a sigh that sounded like it could have carried a growl within it. Stepping forward, he revealed himself to the dim light of the window, another flash of lightning bringing the room to sight. But it wasn't the room Mizuki's eyes focused intently on. He held a surreal beauty that she had never before seen, this being her first encounter with a Vampire. His hair was very unkept, messy, brown and yet somehow stylish. Face near powdery white with paleness, looking smooth and porcelain. Those eyes though, they glowed a distinct deep red. The color of blood. The color of hunger. Slipping his arms from his cape, it draped behind his back now. The dark black attire beneath working well with his pale features. Beneath his black undercoat sleeves showed frilly white fabric from his shirt. The same silken white from his collar, an elegant cravat garnished ironically by a silver cross. Everything about his attire was very early Victorian. Beautiful. Her iced over stare of horror seemed to fade a bit. That still however did not change the situation one bit.

"Yes. It wasn't your money or your standing that drew me to you. Its quite silly that you realized this only now." Eyes of blood soaked ruby glanced out the window as he spoke. "Izumi of the Holy Order, your lover. He is the one I seek to end." Quickly those eyes of his were back upon Mizuki. "Pardon my straight forward ways, but you're more beautiful than I figured you would be. Perhaps more than Izumi deserves."

"Stay back!" She spat out, watching the Counts body movements, sensing he would soon step closer. It was undeniable there was something about him that drew her to him, but she wasn't going to allow it. No doubt a trait he had, to lure in his prey and devour them. That she wouldn't stand for, it wasn't how she wanted to die. "I'll warn Izumi of your trickery somehow. Even if I have to make it past these "pets" of yours..."

"Please, Mizuki." He looked amused at her words, knowing she'd be torn to shreds the moment she dared to leave even this room. "Take leave of this room and you take leave of your existence. Long as you remain here those "pets" mind not your sweet aroma." Eyeing her, his tongue played tenderly at a fang. The action did not go unnoticed by Mizuki, her shudder reflected in his vision turning a smirk to his lips. "Though, one false move against me and the tortured souls of a thousand slain warriors will descend upon all. Including you, in this very chamber." He stepped forward, Mizuki did not step back. A foot at best existed between the two as they stood within the windows span, shadows etched along the floor. "They will suckle upon your innards, gnaw at your intestines. Your flesh and blood but icing on the cake that is your existence. A delicious morsel..."

"Monsters..." whispered Mizuki, her eyes glued to the Counts. He had lifted a hand, raking the back of his lengthy claw-like fingernails across her cheek. It was like being touched by a glacier, but it did not pull Mizuki entirely out of her minds wanderings. "All of you deserve to die..."

Count Shin's hand had fallen from her face, those same claws had delicately slipped down the side of her neck, over her shoulder and town her arm before grasping her hand. Swiftly, he placed her hand over his chest, where his heart would beat if he were anything but undead. He felt hard, like stone. Even if she had a way to kill him, to pierce his heart with anything, there was no way she could penetrate his iron skin. But that was not his reasoning for doing this. Slowly, he leaned in, feeling her body quiver at his closeness and sensing the slight distress that rattled her soul.

"Then kill me." It was a straight forward request. No. It was a straight forward command. They were much too close now. Close enough for him to feel the flushed heat of her face upon his own, and her to feel the hungering cold that encased his form. "End this torment." Everything he said now was a hushed, smooth, silken whisper.

"Don't be foolish..." She muttered, giving a slight tug at her hand to signify she sought it to be free. Somehow, she'd managed to surface herself from the deepening abyss he sank her to by simply staring into her eyes. Without hesitation he removed his grip from her. Slightly surprised by the ease of this, she took a step back to give them some physical distance. "To think you could say such things after telling me you are the chain that binds your "children" to control. Izumi will come for me regardless if I remain alive. So, why then...have you left me alive?"

"So eager to die are we?" Within an instant he had closed in on her once more. Both clawed hands held tenderly at her face, fingers within her chin length brown hair. Penetrating into her soul, his eyes seemed to tear away at her insides. Dissecting desires, thoughts, dreams, love, hate, sadness, any emotion or thought expressible. "Perhaps what I want is your sweet, intoxicating blood after slaying your Hunter lover. Maybe I want..." his voice became heavy with something, something that made a form of lust quake her body. "...your heart. For you to join me in my eternity."

"Eternity..." The thought had apparently never crossed her mind that the Count might turn her into one of them. Into a Vampire. It was as terrifying as it was...exhilarating. She couldn't quite understand why she wasn't as frightened as she presumed this encounter should make her. But as always, even when the razor sharp edge of his gaze gashed at her heart, she rebuked. "I refuse! To spend an eternity with you, my body dead and my mind full of grief, my world painted in the blackest of black. That is no eternity I want part in..."

"Then maybe I should just drink you dry, this very moment." He had already leaned in close as she spoke with defiance. Lips brushing against the nape of her neck. Slowly, his tongue teased upward along the side of her neck. Lips parted, mouth opened enough to take her skin within his mouth and playful nibble. Mizuki's hands hand rested on his arms, giving them a tight squeeze. It was all too apparent to him that he was doing something she obviously liked. Perhaps this noble girl had a dark side to her. "Or you could simply kill me, sparing Izumi the trouble."

"S-stop..." Breathlessly she attempted to thwart the pulses of pleasure she felt. It made her feel dirty, realizing she enjoyed having him nibble at her neck as he did. In fact, it repulsed her out right. Mustering up that seething dislike in enjoying something he did to her, she shoved away from him. "Cease this charade you play. I told you quite firmly, I refuse." Her breath was barely returning, her bottom lip quivered, and the Count looked more enticing than ever. Not a chance though that she would allow her resolve to quiver. Her heart remained to Izumi of the Holy Order.

"Very well, Mizuki." Again, the amusement flashed across his face. This was clearly quite the game to him. With a shrug of his shoulders, his cape seemed to conceal his lower half again. His glowing crimson eyes seemed all the more outlined by the dark black eye lashes framing them. It would appear for now, he would be retiring. The game having run its course for now, the seed planted within her mind. "I sense it. In the shadowed veil of the night, Izumi will come. The escape will be well planned to coincide with the cresting dawn. As only in the those Holy rays do I find burning reminder of my damnation. If you are to try your escape, remember this demonic weakness."

As he turned away from her, his cape ruffling wildly behind him to display a deep blood-red inline, the door opened several feet before he arrived at it. Yet another figure stood there, looking much less impressive. His hair was a burning fire red, attempting to be as stylish as the Counts but it just simply lacked. Whatever it was, he simply did not look like he was happy to see the Count. Aristocratic and quite especially Victorian, much the case with all in Castle Evalice, was how the new comer was dressed. Removing a silver monocle from his eyes, he tucked it within his pocket and tried to wipe the sneer from his face.

"Master Shin, I have taken the liberty of feeding the Naga in the dungeon a Hunter. To be precise, the _last_ of our storage of Hunters." The way he said "Master" was full or resentment. His gaze wandered from the Count but for a moment to study the elegant figure that was Mizuki.

"Well, that simply won't do. How are we to keep our beast of burden happy with not a drop of food to feed them?" It was by his beckoning glare that the orange haired man returned his gaze back where it belonged, and not on Mizuki. "If I were you, dear Nakatsu, I would pray to your God that I not feed you to my next hungry "pet"."

"Of course, Master. _Whatever_ would I do without your good graces, Master." Still, the resentment. Clearing his throat a bit, he reached for his monocle once more, and gave a curt nod to the lady. "On the topic of feeding. Should we allow our very mortal guest to have some very mortal, and dare I say, human food?" Nakatsu was already looking to her, ready to ask what she might desire to eat. For what was not announced, was Nakatsu was Count Shin's servant and grounds caretaker.

"I shall say when I see fit to feed this pet its food." The answer was cold and without hesitation or obvious sentiment of thought. A grin had spread across his porcelain features, wicked and yet housing a slight sense of boredom. As he began walking out of the room, leaving Mizuki to her silence, his cloak flowed with a silken excellence. However, his movements were not shown, simply seeming to glide out of the room.

Nakatsu eyed Mizuki, the girl that to him was without a name but simply a pretty face. A part of him felt sorry for her. In all the years he had become a slave to Count Shin's whims and care taking necessity, he had yet to stumble upon a time that a mortal human had been brought into Castle Evalice. What's more, he felt a desire to help the one deemed helpless. But he was weary of such a feeling, the Count having an ability to sense things once they had been ordained, that was unless the ordained decision had been decidedly changed. Closing the doors behind the count, he watched as Mizuki's image was replaced by the locking chamber doors. And with the close of the doors, she found herself dropping to her knee's, emotionally weakened by her encounter with the Demon of Evalice. Only now did tears find their way down her cheeks. For now, even though she trusted in Izumi's abilities, did she fear for his life. A flash of lightning to doused the room in light for but on more moment. Once it had retreated and been replaced with the roaring boom of thunder, the candlelight which kept the room in tender glow died out.

* * *

Finding the Castle Evalice was not the most difficult challenge a Knight of the Holy Order could have done, or for that fact, had ever done. Especially if you were Izumi of the Holy Order, who was a legend in this land. A member of the Twelve Apostles of the Holy Order, the twelve elite with in their rankings. When the Count had addressed him as a simple Hunter, that was a serious understatement. However, Izumi hadn't come alone, he had brought along the only free member of the Twelve he could manage to coerce into helping the removal of Count Shin from the House of Aristocrats. Spirit Lord Kayashima of the Holy Order was a far greater blessing to have come than any other member of the Twelve, Izumi knew this. For the man had an unimaginable power to sense the aura's of others. Living, dead, or damned. Relaying the presence of demons or even the Count himself, would be quite the easy task with the Spirit Lord at beckon call. Though the clouds held menace, they were nearly impossible to see in the darkness of this still night. Only when lightning offered the sky true illumination could one see how they swirled about Castle Evalice. Giving it a darker aura than usual, evil seeming to emanate from its very foundation.

"I believe the werewolves have retreated for now, Knight Lord." Kayashima was eyeing the lush forest surrounding the castle. As per usual for most castles, a mote existed around this one as well. They now stood before a draw bridge that would take them from the darkened and demon filled forest, to the inner castle gates where their true hunt could begin. "I still find it strange you couldn't convince them to help us fight against a Vampire. Their war has been a bloody one for centuries."

"I'm not entirely surprised. For as long as they have warred with each other, we have warred with them each step of the way. Back when the Order's highest ranking division was the Wolfcrone Dynasty. Well, before they themselves became true lycanthrope. Lord Lucien always admired their side of the war better than the Vampires..." Sighing softly at his words, Izumi sheathed his sword which had seen many uses along the way, placing his shield to his back. Taking off an armored glove, he wiped a drying pattern of spattered blood from his face. "Even better than our side of the conflict."

"Had almost forgotten about those old stories of the non-lycanthrope version of Wolfcrone." Laughing softly to himself, he glanced from Izumi to the wide open gates on the other side of the bridge. It was already apparent that they were very much expected, at this point he could tell it just a clever trap. "Still find it hard to believe a Vampire would seek to draw out the Order's finest, much less that he learned enough to approach on a personal level." Giving an inquisitive stare to Izumi, he found the only retort to be the rumble of thunder. Which that answer, worked well enough for the black haired Spirit Lord.

Kayashima was lightly armored, but they both wore a tabard the Order had ordained their crest. Which was simply a cross outlined with what appeared to be fire. It was more a motto than anything: "Purge in the purity of the Holy Flame, the tortured souls of the living dead and unholy sin's of existence.". Again, Izumi sighed. Placing his armored gauntlet back upon his hand. In his eyes, there was a fear that perhaps the unspeakable had already came to Mizuki. Izumi had taken charge instantly upon having heard what had occurred in the village. However, no one had told him just who had been taken, until he arrived in the village. Leaving his small battalion behind to protect the city, or at the least that was his pretenses, he and Kayashima had marched off together into the forest. Which held such despair it was often said to swallow one whole and suckle the sanity from them, till you were not but mindless ghouls. The story had been simple so far, and now he simply wanted to see Mizuki back alive and one of the greatest Lord's of the House of Aristocrats purged from the world of humankind. Izumi had a black cloak with gold embroidery around the edge. Though it was thick, it still danced about in the strong breeze.

"It is time, Spirit Lord." Glancing to his fellow member of the Twelve, he knew he need not say anything more. About that they might not come out alive. That should they separate, continue till Mizuki is located and believe that the other would get out on his own. They shared no words to calm any fears they may have held, but they did share words of the Order. "By blade and faith, I accept this test. Amen..."

"Amen, Knight Lord. By blade and faith, for the Holy Lord." Sliding the long sword from his back, Kayashima readied. A vile number of ghastly beings had culminated along the bridge. From here, it would a never-ending battle against unholy apparitions and other things that "go bump in the night". That children would only know of as fairytale and nightmare, they would face a very real Hell full of them.

Before their blades, numerous demons fell. Though never did they know just what they were killing. Some were wolf-beast, other serpents that should never exist, foul gnome-ish creatures controlling thin spider web like razor strings tempted to dice them to ribbons. But still they charged on. More and more bizarre did the monsters become along the way, but never did they stop. That is, until they reached the inner walls and stood before the large door, which once opened, led to the deepest depths of the castle. To either side of the door stood fearsome creatures, froth rolling from their mouths and snarling. Deep growls brewed in their chest and echoed within the ears of both knights. To their surprise, however, the demons spoke a form of dialect the two of them fully understood.

"Noe, uninvited guest stomp upon the welcome mat of Castle Evalice!" roared the demon, appearing more like a giant werewolf, standing on his hind legs and wielding an axe several times to big, but housing the strength to use it no less. Blood matted his fur around his face, chest, and old wounds across his body.

"Sekime, I believe Lord Shin would be very happy to see them dead, nyoo!" Fearsome as the cat-beast looked, it only managed to shoot a glare at the two knights, who chortled nearly in unison. The reasoning did not skip over the simple minded beast. "You laugh at I, Demon Noe of the Feline, nyoo!"

"Unwise, says I, Demon Sekime of the Canine!" His voice was far more menacing, but they had set a stage that left only comedic value to the knights they had sought to intimidate. Raising his axe high, he slammed it heavily to the ground but a few feet from Izumi, sending large fragments of the ground up-turned. Izumi simply smirked to the dog demon, a simple shake of his head.

"As if he would be frightened of a dog, nyoo!" cackled Noe, a very cat like cackle no less. But he wasn't to cackle long, as Sekime swung his fist upward at Noe, landing a heavy blow to the cat demon just beneath his chin. Regaining his composure, the two met glare to glare.

"I'll end you for embarrassing me, Noe!"

Sighing to himself, Kayashima switched his gaze over to Izumi. There wasn't amusement now, just annoyance. All the demons they had to fight to get here, and now the two elite who guarded the doorway to the Evalice simply picked a fight with each other. Izumi was actually more embarrassed than Demon Sekime was. It simply left a bad taste in his mouth watching the two demons. Eventually they had to step aside and the warring beast took their fight on the bridged for a few moments before toppling over into the mote. Once more, they were greeted by the howling wind and a soft rumble of thunder.

"Well, guess we'll be moving on then..." Finally the silence had been interupted. Izumi gave Kayashima a soft pat on the back, which with them wearing armor and all, made for a rather loud clamor. Proceeding towards the doorway, he showed little surprise when the door simply opened by itself. No caution taken before walking into the shadowy abyss before him.

"Castle of Stooges if you ask me..." mumbled Kayashima, also not taking the time to be cautious before he also found himself within the dark void, the doors slamming heavily behind him.

Though dark, the two could see things very easily thanks mostly in part to the flashes of lightning and the over gratuitous amounts of windows. That was, until they got past the main hall. Due to a vampires inability to step within the light of day, too many windows would be rather impractical. This would be the beginning of their quest in the enormous cavern like castle, far too spacious for its own good. And in one of these rooms was the reason they came here. Whether she be dead, alive, or simply damned, they would find her and the Bloody Count that abducted her.

* * *

"But why..." questioned Mizuki, holding a dimly lit candle as she trudged through a darkened corridor, keeping a close watch on the fiery haired man before her. "Why did you decide to help me?" She was trying to carry a soft and caring tone, despite having to whisper. Regardless his motives, the man Count Shin called Nakatsu was helping her escape. And apparently the demons of the castle respected him as much as they did the Count, as they stayed quite far away.

"I can't stand the Count. I've served him all these years simply because he was the greatest power in this land. But If your Izumi of the Holy Order is as powerful as not only you, but Count Shin boast, then I foresee the fall of Castle Evalice." Grumbled the grumpy caretaker. Every time he spoke of Shin he seemed to cringe, having an aversion to him that he hadn't entirely explained, till now. "Besides, the guy is a royal prick. He bested me in a...game of chess back in the early 1800s, I've lost track of time, I fear. But point is, he beat me and I wagered my soul! I've been that sack of dead skin and ice's servant far longer than I wished to be. Once he's dead the curse of Eternal Life will leave me..." While his story was down right silly, he was becoming emotional at the prospect of true freedom.

"A curse of Eternal Life?" Mizuki shuddered at the thought. It was obvious Nakatsu wasn't a Vampire, yet somehow he'd been cursed by the Count. Now it required the death of Lord Shin before he could once more have a normal life. Though, with her free now and the hope of running into Izumi on the way out, she was hoping they wouldn't have to worry about fighting Shin. That everything would end without anyone else having to be hurt. "All that over a chess game its..." She chose her words wisely, so as not to enrage her rescuer. "...an amazing story, Sir Nakatsu."

"Well, it is certainly a pleasure to hear a beautiful woman like you give praise to such a-..." Nakatsu dropped his candle quickly, which caused Mizuki's gaze to fall upon the floor. The echo rang all around, they had made it to the main hall so far without incident. However, as her eyes fell to the floor it noticed something quite peculiar. The clawed, bloodied hand, sticking from Nakatsu's back. Clenching his clawed fist, Shin lifted Nakatsu from the ground and flung him aside. His landing noted by a sickening snap. Yet he was not dead, just horribly wounded and sporting a broken arm. "M-Master Shin...you bastard! I was only taking her for a..."

"For a walk, Nakatsu?" Snarled the Count, the intensity of his anger pouring from his glare would have been enough to shatter the moon from the sky. Giving his right hand a slice through the air, Nakatsu's blood spattered across the floor, cleaning the Count of what he seemed to hold as "filthy blood". All this so he could wrap that hand tightly around Mizuki's throat, holding her up off the ground and sending a quick yet suddenly silenced squeak echoing through the hall. "The source of Nakatsu's betrayal. I suppose I should have ended your life much sooner so that my little plan didn't run into any sympathetic disasters."

"Its good to see that she is still alive and untainted, Count Shin. I was growing curious just where she was now hidden, considering the chamber with her aura all about it was pleasantly empty." Kayashima had appeared on the scene first. Apparently the two Knights had broken up to cover more ground, but thanks to his keen ability, it was no trouble for him to locate Mizuki first. "I request you drop the woman and stand ready to face the penalty for your crimes, Demon of Evalice."

"Most intriguing. I wasn't expecting the Spirit Lord to show any interest into helping Izumi. I must say Kayashima, you've caught me off guard." With a heaving grunt, he flung Mizuki from his grasp and towards a large stone column. With what little energy he held, Nakatsu sprang out and caught her, slamming heavily into the pillar and sending spider web cracks along the stone. "Seems his uses have all dried up."

Mizuki dropped from Nakatsu's arms, taking a small fall to the floor that was something she wouldn't notice. The form of the caretaker was held in the pillar by the fact he'd been wedged into it. The curse of Eternal Life he held meant many things, including he could be maimed in many versatile ways, yet still not die unless the one who cursed him released the curse, or was killed. Count Shin, however, was not a forgiving creature when it came to his servants, especially Nakatsu. Coughing, while grasping her throat, Mizuki propped herself on one hand and looked to both Shin and Kayashima, watching as the Knight descended the stairs towards the vampire.

"Why does everyone have to fight? Can't the hurting stop?!" Though scratchy, she tried to plead with everyone to simply stop. Despite having just met him, she could tell Nakatsu had a pure soul. He was trying to keep her alive at the cost of his own thresh hold of pain, which he'd reached obviously and was now passed out. New blood adorned her dress now, the feeling of being the cause of so much hurt was overwhelming to her.

"Surely I have taught you Mizuki, that all evil in this world ought only to be purged in Holy flame." Izumi approached from the very staircase that Kayashima had, tossing his shield to the ground and flicking the blood from his blade, in much the same manner Shin had from his clawed hand. "There can be no peace to those who do not seek peace. House of Aristocrats has eyed you for centuries for your bloodlust, Demon of Evalice." Raising his sword to Count Shin's eye level, he directed a menacing glare. "I should think we will receive thanks upon your ending."

"Even the House seeks me out, now do they?" Shaking his head, Shin thrust his arms from beneath his cape to reach up and remove the latching which kept the cape attached to him. The silken drape fell to the ground, blood side up. An omen he found all too delightful, as a smirk has spread across his face. "I am the last true to the name Vampire. Those are just old men, waiting to blow away like the dust whence they came." Stomping a booted foot to the ground which rose to his knee's, buckles jingling from each strap. He stood ready to fight, but only angled towards Izumi. "Now, Iscariot, remove the spare and lets end this." Nodding his head towards Kayashima, the delighted expression was almost too welcome to him, as was as the sound. The resonating of Izumi's blade as it pierced effortlessly through the chest plate that was to protect the Spirit Lord.

"Sorry, old friend. But in this world, even the Order is a force for which be damned and deserve to purge themselves in the very fires they claim to control." The color had already left Kayashima's eyes, a direct stab through the heart would do no less to anyone else. With a metallic thud, there now was only Izumi and his villainous vampire. "My condolences that you had to be the first to taste truths wrath, dearest Spirit Lord Kayashima." Blade once more turned towards Count Shin, he was all but ready.

"Izumi! I can't believe you..." Mizuki was in tears. She'd never seen so much she didn't understand. But it was clear now, she couldn't tell who was more the monster, the vampire or the betrayer. "You speak so differently. What has caused you to turn on the Order? What do you possess that they-..."

"All the righteousness that a true Knight need to purge the world of evil. Lycanthrope, Vampire, and the Order. They are the worlds greatest energies." It was painful for him to have to explain this to her, but he could only hope she would one day understand him. "Please don't hate me. They are this worlds greatest sin. Once all three are crushed at their source, then this world will have the peace you seek. All will be purged who defy the right of peace." His teeth were gritting, hard with anger and a feeling of intense justice ran through him that dripped from his words like venom.

"Very moving speech, future Emperor of the World." Sighing, he softly turned his head to gaze at Mizuki from his peripheral vision. If he stepped away from this, there would be no need for games. The girl would have seen what true evil was. Now, however, he sought to silence the games in light of truth. "Mizuki, a monster isn't a being. Anything, anyone, can be a monster. Its your actions that define what you truly are. This is the one great truth you must remember..." His voice was like velvet again, and he knew he had gotten to her. Then he lunged forward, Izumi following suit.

"No!"

Her scream wasn't enough to over-ride the bloody roars of both men as they seemed to fly towards each other. Shin's clawed right hand darted towards Izumi the Betrayer, a dark energy emitting from it and trailing behind it. Izumi's blade bursted forth with a white fire, his target to behead the Demon of Evalice.

Screaming, Mizuki flailed this way and that, soon toppling from the top bunk and onto the floor. Of course, it took this action to wake her from her deep sleep. Slowly, Sano's head poked from the drapes of the lower bunk and stared at the poor girl. He had been woken up by her screaming during her sleep a few times, but this one had to take cake. Reaching out he gave her side a gentle rub to see if she was alright.

"You alright?" he finally asked, when he heard a soft sob come from the once thought lifeless body of Mizuki.

"Y-yes..." she managed to squeak out. She was crying, that dream terrified her, if nothing else. Quickly, she turned to face Sano, looking him in the eyes. Which she didn't expect to see alight with surprise. His features were different, he wasn't the hardened betrayer she'd seen in her dream. Because thats what it was. "It was all just a dream..." Sighing, she felt a very large smile spread across her face, as she sprang up and hugged Sano tightly.

"What are you talking about? Of course it was all just a dream. Didn't bump your head on the way down did you?" Softly he chuckled, hugging his Mizuki back. She was hugging him so tightly he couldn't help but feel she probably really needed it.

"Sorry that I woke you up! I know with your injury and all you need all the rest you can get! I'll try to keep it down up here..." Laughing a bit now, she released herself from Sano's hug and jumped back up into the top bunk. "Goodnight, Sano!"

"Goodnight, Mizuki." Shaking his head, he laid back down to disappear into his own world of dreams. Maybe tomorrow morning he would ask her just what she had a dream about. But then again, maybe not. As for now, the two would return to the world where anything could happen. For it was a world governed by no reality, only your own imagination.

* * *

_Next time we'll have actual plot progression! I hope you enjoyed the filler chapter. Let me know what you think! Please read and review. I do not own any characters used in this story! However, the basis and ideas of the main side-story are purely mine. All rights of character names and uses of Hana Kimi belong to their respective creator! Again, hope you enjoyed. Until next time, adieu!_


	7. Act VI The Hunter and the Hunted

_A story based on..._

_**Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**_

Hana Kimi story by: _Hisaya Nakajo_

Featured in: _Hakusensha's Hana to Yume_

This tale by: _Hideki Kinomoto_

_Act VI - The Hunter and the Hunted._

* * *

It was just what he had hoped for, though a bit melodramatic by anyone's standards. No less, within the bushes sat Kagurazaka with a grin spread whimsically across his face. He didn't care just what Sano injured during his jump, he just knew he was injured. That Shin's "performance" was taking its toll on his nemesis. Delighted, he turned back towards the scene. Sano was trudging off to change and Mizuki and Nakatsu eyed him sympathetically before leaving, looking nearly as disheartened as Sano himself. Freeing himself from the tangle of shrubbery, he reached up and plucked a few stray leaves from his hair. With one duty down, it was time to work on his second and final task to ensure this weeks competition was all too easy.

"Hope you remember just what I said little Shin. Because act two is about to begin!" His words ended with a soft cackle to himself, that progressed into a cough. That cough in turn brought birth to a sneeze. "Took him long enough to injure himself! Now I have a I cold..." Sniffling, he finally decided to make his way off of Osaka High's campus. Everything he needed here was complete.

His leave wouldn't go entirely without being noticed. Shin had been almost certain that Kagurazaka would spy on his brothers practice this morning. Once he'd freed himself from cuddling a pillow, he eyed the hotel provided alarm clock for what seemed several moments. After freaking out from being certain he was going to be too late to catch Kagurazaka, he finally threw on some jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a coat he wore simply because it was just like his brothers. A knee length black pea coat. Then he was off, the door slamming heavily on his way out. Though several seconds later it burst back open as he ran back in with a sneer, smacking his mouth at a taste he didn't like. He'd forgotten to brush his teeth. First thing in the morning, that is always a must. But more importantly, he forgot his shoes!

With teeth brushed and shoes on their proper feet, he had made his way to just where he was now. Eyeing Kagurazaka, deciding just when would be the proper time to stop following him and actually confront him. A biting breeze lavished the right side of his face with a torrent of cold air, causing him to wince his right eye, feeling it dry up a bit. Strands of his unkept hair danced about in the breeze. Each step that grew closer to Kagurazaka brought a quicker pace to his breathing. The cold air conflicted with the warmth and moisture of his breath, causing small clouds to leave his mouth. Suddenly, Kagurazaka stopped.

"You ever gonna catch up, or do you like laying in the background like that?" Asked Kagurazaka, not even turning around to look to Shin. His tone was arrogant, though nothing was new about that.

"..." Sighing, Shin warded off the tingle of embarrassment that prodded at his insides and finally took several larger steps to close the distance between the two. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tried to give a look of utter dominance of the situation. A difficult task standing by someone that looked like a giant compared to him. Having to tilt his head up to even talk to Kagurazaka, to make eye contact. A fierce determination imbedded within. "Was the outcome what you'd hoped for?" His voice was nearly as icy as the wind was today.

"Hah, don't act like you weren't striving for the same thing." Shin's tone hadn't gone overlooked. Kagurazaka wore an expression that said a bit more than his words. He had simply approached Shin with the idea of keeping Sano out of the high jump. Feeling Shin would be protecting his older brother if he did, whether he believed it or not. That was what he told the poor kid. They had begun to walk again, though not in the direction he wanted to go.

"Correction, Kagurazaka. We _were_ striving for the same thing." Shin hadn't sought this to be a long drawn out conversation with his partner in crime. There was reason to his showing up, to seeking him out. "I have a different agenda now, so don't get in my way. Sano is out of the competition, you've got what you wanted. You and I will compete and you will lose." He'd come to a halt, Kagurazaka following suit and giving the smaller Sano an estranged expression. "Leave Sano and Mizuki alone." Pivoting on his heel, he turned about the opposite direction, the tail of the pea coat ruffling loudly in the momentum of the pivot.

"So little Shin does have a heart. Did the guilt really get to you that bad? So bad that you..." A smirk played at his lips and a laugh hung in his throat, trying desperately to free itself. "...think you can possibly defeat me in the competition." The laugh was loose now, head shaking side to side in a manner full of disbelief. "Alright, man. Have it your way! And here I thought it was just your bro that was gay. Sounds like a family epidemic!" Laughing hard at his own jokes, he turned away. Glad he could return to walking in the direction of his true destination. Saint Blossom's all girls academy.

"If only you knew what I suspect..." Shin whispered in retort. Not playing in to Kagurazaka's taunting, he kept walking without shooting a single glance over his shoulder.

Once back to the fence of the practice field, he stared at the high jump beam. The padding beneath it. The pole that still remained against the mat from his brothers failed jump and subsequent injury. Staring, he could only guess just how Sano landed. Maybe the falling pole injured a vertebrae, or perhaps it was due to the mental strain lately. Maybe he twist something, strained, pushed himself too hard when he felt he couldn't do it. Regardless what it might have been, Shin felt a bit of guilt in everything that had gone on. But he had something he needed to do now. Right hand clenched into a fist, he had a look on his face you'd only expect from Nakatsu.

"Mizuki, I will determine if you're truly a girl! I refuse to leave until I get some evidence..." Realizing he might have been a little loud, he glanced in a shifty way to both sides. Seeing that no one had actually heard him, he began whistling a tune, both hands shoved in a pocket, a little march to his step as he strolled off.

School was a bit difficult for Mizuki to focus on. She kept shooting Sano glances that made him turn quickly to look at her, knowing someone was eyeing him. As he would turn to look to her, however, she quickly would turn her attention to some other part of the class. Even during lunch Sano had to deal with it, but not from just Mizuki. It was like the whole cafeteria was in on it. He would look down to take a bite of food, stop where he was feeling eyes bearing down at him, and when he'd look up not a soul would dare make eye contact with him. He had expressed a desire to not speak about the injury this morning, but that hadn't kept everyone from curiously eyeing him. Nor had anyone seemed to add up that he was going to be missing the competition at this rate. Not only would the play not be there to take his mind off this worry, but he had no way of getting out of it. Everyone would just eye him until he got better. The creepy chill of being stared at hit him again. This time, he looked up quickly and met eye to eye with Nanba Minami, who had sat down in front of him at some point in his moment of deep thought.

"Hey there, Sano...rest of the table!" Giving a little wave with his left hand, everyone just gave him a blank stare. With the natural exception of Senri Nakao, who had the look of a love struck maiden gnawing at his spoon. "So..." he began, everyone suddenly knowing just where was going to direct is conversation piece. It wasn't fear they showed now, so much as interest that maybe Sano would talk about things to the dorm head. "I hear you had a little bit of an accident this morning, Sano. How you holding up?" A few shoulders slouched, it wasn't the question they wanted him to ask.

Sano continued to chew his food, staring at Nanba for a second, then turning to look to everyone at he table. A few of them did the usual thing, looking the other direction or down at their plates to poke at some food. Minus Nakatsu, he poked at an empty plate. A fact, once he realized, that made him quite sad to not see food on the plate. Sighing a bit, Sano finally set his utensil's down and turned his gaze back upon Nanba, the only one being reasonable about it all. Even Mizuki was in the crowd line up of eye aversions.

"Just a little sore, thats all. Did Dr. Umeda send you to tell me something?" His tone was expected and avoided the true weight of the question. He tried to look more relaxed than his back allowed him to be. To express this he had rolled his sleeves up today and decided to not wear his class coat, but apparently physical evidence of relaxation wasn't even. Everyone needed words.

"Actually, he did! It's half the reason I came here, the other half to make sure you're doing good and all." Nanba smiled a bit, he had a very knowledgeable expression. Standing up, he slid his hand over the class jacket he seemed to always wear, running his fingers down the buttons to make sure the right ones were fastened. "Dr. Umeda says not to worry about coming today, since you've already been checked by one of the doctors from the Main Office. Just jump in tomorrow morning. Message delivered, I give you a clean bill of health. So, later ladies and..." It was like someone punched him in the stomach, eyes wandering apologetically to Mizuki. "...gentlemen! I'm off to do dorm head duties and this is me stopping talking." Arms stiffly to his side, he marched off in embarrassed stomps.

"A clean bill of Health! Thats our Sano." Mizuki chimed in out of no where. The table had been quiet nearly the whole lunch break. It was as if she was trying to snap everyone out of it by shouting out what Nanba had said. Before she could turn around to smile happily to Sano, he had placed a hand atop her head and gave it a little pet. Here eyes studied his soft smile, for some reason feeling it was fragile. Despite the frailty of it, she was glad to finally see some emotion on his face other than pain.

Everyone calmed down their staring after Nanba got word around to stop it. Sano was appreciative, whether he voiced it or not. Now he was the one to do his fair share of glancing and looking away. Though, he focused this on Mizuki. A part of him wanted to explain to her the reason this wasn't sitting well with him. But another part of him didn't want to mention it. It wasn't like she didn't know about the competition, however, she had yet to the draw the lines. Much as anyone else. The last half of the school day went much faster than the first half. Like every other day at Osaka High, the ending was the same. Everyone snuggled warm in their dorms, the outside ever chilly. Most were studying or just doing homework in general. Much was the same case in the dorm of Sano and Mizuki.

Mizuki chewed at the end of her mechanical pencil, staring over a few calculus review questions before she drilled her mind with the bulk of the Thursday's exam, which covered trigonometry. It had been hours of work so far and the numbers had began to look more and more like ancient hieroglyphics. Slowly, a hand had found its away to the side of her head, her fingers tangling within her hair and giving a tender tug. The next moment her pencil flew from her hand and both hands gripped at her hair, an outburst flinging from her lungs.

"I just can't take it anymore! Another second of anything math related and I'm going to lose my mind!" huffing, she glanced to each side to find a silently waiting Sano to cling to. Her first reaction was to panic, but slowly her mind dusted off some of the rust and remembered somewhere in her calculus review, she had heard Sano say something about Yuujirou. That was probably where he went, though for the life of her she couldn't recall how long ago that was. Math had a way of making her feel retarded and oblivious to all else. "Mm, I think I'll go join him, I need a little break."

Before she left, she realized she needed to change. She hadn't expected to need to go out tonight, having decided much earlier that tonight would just be dedicated to her studies. There wasn't any way she could just let Sano sit out there and brood as he often did and no doubt with all that had happened lately thats just what he was doing. Reaching behind her, she tugged at the back of her short sleeve shirt, pulling it up from the back and over her head. The ruffling sound of cloth in her ears masked a tender squeak that came from the door, which was now braced open and a single eye peered in, looking for someone or something. The lone visible eye spotted the now very shirtless Mizuki who stood their oblivious to prying eyes. Surprise shown within the eye of Shin, who was the peeping tom outside of the door. He had requested to visit his brother at the Main Office and was even told the room number. It was also expressed that it not be leaked out as he sought to "surprise" Sano with his appearance. He lucked out that Sano hadn't been there, but simply seeing Mizuki's unclothed back didn't prove much to him.

In her relaxation, and Sano's obvious knowledge of her gender, she had opted to not wear the vest that usual kept her feminine form hidden. That considered, she wasn't exactly wearing a bra either. Eyes darted about the floor trying to find the sweater she'd tossed on the floor earlier today, catching a glimpse of it behind her and over her shoulder. Shin, on the other side of the door still, held up a box of juice, taking a long heavy drink. Once his mouth was full of juice, he felt it tempt to spray from his mouth and his face coated in a deep red. She was turning around. To his mind and eyes, it was all in slow motion. Wider and wider still his eyes grew till he stared dead on at undeniable proof of Mizuki's gender. Trying to swallow hard, he found himself choking on his juice and warm liquid dripped from his nose. Dropping the nearly empty juice box, he held the back of his hand to his nose. Pulling his hand away, he studied the deep red that painted it and sprang up to dash off. In his haste, he slammed the door quickly.

Mizuki had the sweater half on when the tender thud of something dropping outside her door made her hurry to force the sweater on and conceal herself. As she pulled her head through the top of the sweater, the door slammed and terror found itself tickling her insides. Someone had been there and someone had seen her changing. Grabbing her jacket, she tossed it on quickly and rushed to the door. Looking down each side of the hallway, she saw no one around. Whoever it was had ran away from the scene of the crime. In the panic she didn't even look down, instead she kicked the juice box aside in her dash to leave the dorms. She would have to bring this issue up to Sano so that maybe they could find out who it was. A part of her had wondered if maybe it was Sano and he was simply shocked to walked in on her changing.

"Why wasn't the door locked..." she grumbled to herself, ending the thought with a sigh. "This isn't good, but I can't worry Sano with more stuff. He has way too much on his mind..." All thoughts she could have kept to herself, but in the rush of the moment she merely mumbled it all.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, Shin could hear them even from within the bathroom. Eyes darted to the doorway, paranoid that someone might come in on him fostering his blood-soaked nose. Dabbing at it, he stared at himself in the mirror, realizing his nose wasn't the only thing sharing a peculiar color. The complexion of his cheeks was very near rouge. Embarrassment was a pretty soft term to describe how he felt. A subtle blow at his ego told him what he'd done was perverted, but he had to attain the truth somehow. Closing his eyes, he passed a clean piece of toilet paper under his calming nose, sighing in the process.

"Boobies..." he muttered to himself. And like that, the mental image was there and embarrassment grew anew. Even more so upon hearing a stall door squeak open rather slowly and out came a familiar face, that didn't eye him in a familiar way.

"Don't be sad! Its easy to miss the glory of a woman's breasticles in an all boys school." Sekime wore a look of absolute justice, placing an arm across Shin's shoulder and pumping at the air with the other. His glasses offered a twinkle as though a star in the sky. "I share your intrigue! Your desire! We should go together and seek out the bountiful gift that is a woman's chest! The world shall shake at its very foundations as Sekime and...!" He stopped, staring at the guy he was initiating into the League of Perversion and frowned. "You don't look familiar...are you a transfer?"

"I'm..." Shin couldn't complete his sentence. The absolute dumbstruck expression on his face was proof his brain had just turned to something resembling tapioca pudding. "I'm just a visitor..." Shin knew who it was, but was left near speechless at the fact Sekime didn't recognize him. Though maybe he was still speechless regarding the breast rant that he'd just been spoon fed.

"Ah ha, ha..." Discomfort flushed his face, a wave of embarrassment caused the acid in his stomach to rise to this throat. Slipping his arm from around Shin, he scuttled towards the door in a manner resembling a crab. "Have a wonderful visit! Osaka High is the...perfect school for...Bye!"

"Alright, just try to forget what you heard. Try to relax yourself and most of all..." his teeth began to grit, eyes closed and wincing as he mustered the courage to say what he was about to, tissue ready to cork his nose once more. "Forget about boobies!" No blood came. But a sigh of relief did!

Once all was cleaned up, he made for the door and peaked outside. Looking from one end of the hallway to the other. No one was around that he could see, so he felt now was the perfect time to make for the exit and return to his hotel. Buttoning his coat back up, he pulled his green scarf from a pocket and wrapped it around his neck, trying to conceal his face a bit more. Now the bathroom was empty, not a soul within. The clamor of his footsteps were replaced with what sounded like a small herd of buffalo. Kayashima, Dr. Umeda, and Himejima came sprinting around the far corner, dashing towards the bathroom. Himejima came to a halt first by the doorway, his bunny slippers offering a resonating squeak to note his halt. Umeda glanced downward at the slippers, then back up to Himejima who appeared calm and natural, as if bunny slippers were what all the world wore when they were pajama clad. Umeda was still in his usual clothing, now glancing behind him and motioning quickly with his hand.

"Hara you chicken shit! Hurry it up." he growled, eyeing Hara who stood all the way on the opposite end of the hallway, shaking his head vigorously.

"If that Phantom's using the bathroom as a trap for the A.P.S. I want to be the last one to go!" His voice was whiny, as expected of him in a situation that required courage.

"When did we decide on a name for the organization?!" Himejima's voice nearly mocked Hara's for pure whine. As he stamped his foot, a squeak rang from his slipper. "You guys had better not have had a secret meeting without me!" His hair was even up in a little bun so that he wouldn't risk hanging himself in his sleep somehow.

"No, you were there. I figure you just weren't listening." Kayashima sighed softly, hoping that his senses weren't wrong, but sighing even more at the actions of the three he brought with him. "I distinctly recall telling you it stands for the "Anti-Phantom Society". Now will you get over here Hara, I know I sensed his aura nearby and this is the area of its greatest pulse."

Hara finally decided to join, but not before slipping in his mad dash to get to the others on a box of juice. Himejima ignored the going-on's and looked skyward as the thought hard about the meeting Kayashima spoke of. The ensuing racket caused a few people to peak their heads out from their dorms. In which case Dr. Umeda flexed his authority and told them all to mind their own business, with a few more explicatively deleted words. Hara finally made it to the group and assumed the position of nuzzling Umeda, sniffling because he'd smacked his head on the ground upon falling. After several moments of everyone shutting everyone else up and nothing really getting done, the four of them were ready.

"On the count of three I'll barge in the door. At the point Himejima will jump in after me. Both Hara and Umeda, you guys wait outside to catch him incase he gets past us." Studying each of their faces, he got to Hara and felt a glare slip across his face. "With an aura that pink you won't be stopping anyone. Focus, sir." Yet somehow, he still managed to insult and be polite all at once.

"I will, damn it! Just hurry up and get going before I get cold feet again!" roared Hara, finally caving into Umeda's desire to stop touching him and instead he stood ready to tackle someone.

"One...two..." Everyone was glancing to each other with profound intrigue. Their single purpose for existing as a motley crew was to stop the Phantom, and tonight just might be it. "THREE!" shouted Kayashima, rounding the corner of the doorway.

Himejima, squeaky bunny slippers and all, charged in after him. Both Hara and Umeda stood on either side of the door, waiting for anyone to emerge so they could stop them in their tracks. There was a loud racket in the bathroom, the sounds of stall doors flying open and slipper squeaks. Then there was silence. Hara glanced to Umeda, who continued to stare straight ahead. Then a slight sifting sound, like someone had fallen into a plastic bag or something. Squeak, squeak, squeak. Hara's back arched as though he were a cat ready to pounce. The thought danced through both of their heads that the Phantom might have beaten the two up and stole Himejima's slippers as a disguising comfort. As the door opened they didn't even hesitate, leaping at the first figure to come out.

"You bastards! Get off me, I demand it!" Himejima's voice, sarcastic as royalty, came yelping from beneath the pile of men. An arm of no association to Hara or Umeda twitched and flailed about, soon balled into a fist and taking shots at the first form it could find. His fist landed sharply into Umeda's left cheek, then clearing across and cracking Hara heavily in the kidney. Hara screamed like an injured toddler and conceded to roll out of the pretzel like the baby he was. Umeda retorted with an elbow to Himejima's back before he stood up and rubbed at his cheek. "First you tackle me, then you elbow me! Some instructor you are to look up to. You vicious fag!"

Both men stood up and gave each other a cross expression. Kayashima came out once the war was over and helped Hara up, wearing a slightly defeated expression. Hara dusted himself off and rubbed at his smacked kidney area as though something had ruptured. Something about smacking his head and being punched in the kidney within a five minute time span didn't seem to sit well with him. Umeda and Himejima just took to not looking at each other. But everyone came to order once Kayashima spoke up.

"No Phantom in there. Empty stalls, all toilets flushed. But one sink had been used recently. The only evidence of someone having been in there was a sea of blood-soaked tissue's." Shrugging, he crossed his arms over his chest and walked past the group, marching in the direction of his room.

"So, thats it then...?" muttered Himejima, glancing between everyone, then to the retreating Kayashima with a shocked expression. The truth was, he felt the whole ordeal was rather anti-climatic, and that truth hung on his expression.

"No body, so no one was murdered. The blood was probably from someone's nose..." midway down the hall, he bent over and picked up the juice box, glancing towards the door it was adjacent to. The room that belonged to Sano and Mizuki. The drink wasn't anything either of them would have gone for. "Apparently it was the Phantom though and he's got a sweet tooth."

The others gathered around Kayashima, all studying the juice box. Hara claimed he was the brains behind finding the evidence, pointing to the knot on his head to prove he'd been the one to stumble across it. Pun intended. Though he was quick to shut up after Umeda punched him in the knot and tied him with a cloth gag that he just happened to have. Though one by one they gazed at the doorway to Mizuki and Sano's room.

"Cwoud the bwood wewong to Mithuki 'n Shano!?" Hara could barely mutter with the gag in his mouth, but everyone understood what he said.

"By the Gods, he's killed Mizuki and Sano! While drinking juice! He's the worst kind of evil!" The words sprang from Himejima with little thought, but he remained oblivious to the glares he was getting from the rest of the group.

"And you're the worst kind of stupid." Growled Umeda, leaning forward from the group and knocking on the door. There was no answer, so he gave the door knob a little tug and found it was unlocked. The room was empty, with the exception of some clothing on the floor and study books. "No one's here. I bet they went to take care of Yuujirou."

"They aren't even aware the Phantom was near." Kayashima's tone was heavy with thought, trying to be deductive. Stroking his hairless chin, he lost himself in thought for so long that the pause in speaking caused everyone to lean in. Until Umeda slammed the doorway shut, which even managed to pull Kayashima out of his thinking. "We'll assume they are and talk to them tomorrow to see if they noticed anything unusual. Wouldn't want to alarm them for no reason at all."

"Well thank the maker, least I can go back to bed now." Roared Himejima, looking like the whole thing just interupted a slue of plans he had for himself. "How can I get any beauty sleep with Phantom's running amok!?"

The four of them agreed to wait and question both Mizuki and Sano till the morning, each of them heading different ways. With the exclusion of Hara, who as always was tailing right behind Umeda. Little did Shin, Kayashima, Himejima, Hara, or Umeda know. But had even a second of their lives happened sooner, the A.S.P. and the Phantom would have had a chance encounter. As they say, ignorance is bliss.

While everything else was going on back in the dorm's. Sano was subject to the bliss of ignorance as well, as he had simply been sitting with Yuujirou, staring up at the cloudless sky. The cold air ruffled at his hair, which calmed him. There was barely any noise, just quiet enough for him to get lost in his thoughts. Yuujirou's head laid across him and in his lap, peacefully dozing. With a hand behind him, Sano braced himself up from falling back. The other hand resting atop the dogs head and rubbing at his ears. The only purpose he had for coming out was to try to forget everything else, to clear his mind. Between the Phantom existing, the Phantom's words, and now his back injury, everything had just been amassing on his shoulders. Weighing him down and out of the Heavens. He was sure it was all this weight that kept him from jumping properly and simply wished it all away. Wished it away to every star in the sky and the moon which set it aglow with ease and promise. In fact, he was so far in his bubble of relaxation, he hadn't even heard Mizuki walk up. Nor heard her sit down beside him. The only way he knew anyone else was around was the feeling of her head against his shoulder, which turned his head sharply.

"Ah, hey Mizuki." He still managed to smile, caving in to stress was never one of his strong points. Even when he did, he tried not to show it. "Finished all your studying?"

"Pff, hardly!" She groaned, shifting a bit to look him straight in the eyes. He definitely looked more composed than he had in a while, that realization made her smile thankfully up at him. "One more second of math and one more second with out you and I was certain I'd go insane..." Even sitting, she managed to find a way to cling her arms around him, nuzzling herself into the crook of his neck and smiling down at the resting Yuujirou.

"I'll never stumble far from you, I'd have come back soon enough." His words were thoughtful, even in tone. Bowing his head a bit, he kissed the top of her head then moved his head back so his chin rested there instead. "But I completely understand where you're coming from with the math issue." A warm chuckle softly vibrated in his chest.

"Mmm..." Mizuki wasn't able to think of much else to say. The warmth of him close, the sound of his chuckle resonating from his chest into her ear, along with the beating of his heart. She now saw why, despite the cold, this is where he came to think.

"Mizuki?"

"Yes, Sano?" she replied, eyes closed as she caved into the comfort of the situation.

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go do something. You know, just you and me." Speaking softly, he looked to the moon with that expression of deep thought, since her face was buried from his.

"Like...an actual, you know, "date"?" Her eyes were open now, but she kept her face hidden due to embarrassment.

"Well, yeah. Its not often you and I get time to do anything away from everyone else. And with the play on hold and me unable to practice." Slowly, his eyes trailed from the moon back down to earth, to the top of Mizuki's head. "I mean, if you don't want to we don't have to. It was just an idea."

"No!" she chimed, pulling herself from his chest to look up at him. Her gaze became pleading, as though she felt she said something wrong. "I really like the idea and I want to. Just not used to it all, I guess." A shy smile riddled her lips, one Sano found himself easily mimicking.

"Good then. I was thinking we could go to the Aquarium downtown. I hear they just opened a ton more exhibits. I just really like the thought of the ocean." Nodding softly to himself, he eyed her to see her reception of the idea.

"Ah! I love Aquarium's." Leaning up a bit, she kissed his cheek, giving him a suspicious eyeing and a tender smirk. "And to think you said you were terrible at thinking up places for us to go."

"I am. I just got lucky this time and happened to chose a place you also like." Glancing aside, he tried to smile back at her. "I won't always have such amazing ideas. So keep on your toe's."

"I will." She mumbled, finding herself hiding back against him. The guilt of her odd draw towards that Phantom had been slipping away. As she began to realize just how much she really did love Sano, each day it seemed more and more. "I'm sorry about your back..."

"Don't be." A brow quirked. She hadn't brought up anything about the injury all day. Mostly, he wanted to forget it to. The less he thought about it, the less annoyed he was at not getting to compete. A fact no one else had drawn yet. With cheeks a soft pink from the cold he let loose a small sigh that clouded from his mouth, carrying on a breeze. "Ready to head to bed?"

"No, lets just stay here like this for a little bit longer. Please?" Her head shook against his chest, which doubled as a nuzzle. She didn't offer him a pleading glance up. Her tone enough was all that was needed for him to agree. Eventually the two would stumble off to bed. But for now, they were quite happy.

Morning came and at the breakfast table Kayashima stared them down, to see if maybe he wouldn't have to ask them any questions. If maybe they would give away some sort of emotion that his aura reading could see through. But they showed nothing, only immense happiness radiated from the two. Without question Sano had a bit more coming from him, what with the injury and all it made sense to Kayashima. From breakfast everyone split up but Sano informed the group he was off to Dr. Umeda's for his first check up and stretch. Parting with the others, Sano made his way towards the doctor's office feeling the visit was completely unnecessary. Least so close to the injury's occurrence. Before he entered he gave a little knock on the door, hearing Umeda grumble something that sounded like a greeting.

"Ah, Sano. I had almost forgotten you would be coming in for therapy sessions." Tipping his coffee cup up, he drained out the last bit of the cream colored substance, licking the sugar from his lips. Rising to his feet he motioned towards a small bed to the side. "Take off your jacket and lay on your stomach if you could."

"Right." Sano replied, trying to fight off another sigh.

Setting his bag in a chair off to the side, he removed his class jacket and without a drop of hesitation laid flat out on his stomach. The bed was soft and thanks to staying outside late with Mizuki, he was more than welcoming the comfort of a bed. On top of all that, it reduced the strain on is back. After a few moments he felt the back of his shirt being untucked and shot a quick glance behind him, brow quirked.

"Relax, would you. I have to actually feel the strain in your back, so chill out." Slipping Sano's shirt up a bit, he ran his fingertips up and down his spine, applying various pressures. "Let me know when you feel pain, if you do."

It all hurt to varying degree's. Eventually with enough pressure applied, you could hurt something that wasn't hurt on someone. After several moments it just started feeling good though, like a massage. That was, until Umeda got to his lower back and applied pressure to the left side near the spinal column. By reflex he twitched a bit, making a very loud sound of sucking in air through his teeth. The pain subsided as Umeda moved his hand away quickly, nodding sagely at Sano's back.

"Very tender, still. I house doubts stretching will help it right now." Sighing a bit, he ventured over to a small cooler and pulled out an ice pack. Walking over to Sano, he placed it against his back and plopped himself right back into his chair, eyeing him. "Just lay there, its probably still swollen a bit. I'll be giving you a heating pad to place behind you while you sleep, as well. Our first priority should be loosening it back up." Pushing the curtain out of the way, he tugged a cigarette from behind his ear, lit it, and puffed the smoke out the window. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, just whatever has to be done." His tone was full of defeat. Umeda wouldn't let that bit go unnoticed.

"Upset that you aren't going to get to compete this weekend?" Another puff of smoke flooded out the window from Umeda's parted lips.

"Not really..." It was the first time anyone had brought up, let alone drew any conclusion. How he said his words wouldn't have convinced anyone. Let alone the fact he never allowed himself to make eye contact, trying to portray no weakness.

"Its alright to be upset if you are. Not that you'd ever tell anyone, even Mizuki." Taking one last drag, he set the cigarette on the side of his ash tray, puffing the smoke out the window. "Who hasn't drawn the conclusion and you don't feel like mentioning it to her. You know, its never good to bottle."

"I thought this was therapy?" grumbled Sano, not entirely interested in the topic choice.

"Dear boy, this is therapy. Well, at least a form of it." Umeda couldn't help but laugh at Sano, he reminded him of someone else when he was sarcastic. A someone he quietly wished Sano didn't remind him of.

"Physical therapy, you know what I mean." Yawning, he winced a bit as the pressure the doctor had placed on his back made things ache a bit more again. Though the ice was helping to an extent.

"I get the hint, kid. I won't pry anymore." Standing up, Umeda grabbed a heating pad from the top shelf of an open closet near the back of the room. Setting it beside Sano, he placed a cloth over the top of the ice pack. "Stand up and hold that thing there, I'm going to place some gauze around your mid-section to hold it in place. It'll take awhile for the ice to melt. Just bring me back the pack in the morning, make sure to take it off before you sleep." As he wound the gauze around Sano, he gave him one more question. "Anything odd happen last night?"

"Odd?" Sano thought for a second and realized, that for a change, last night was very peaceful. Nothing came to mind so he started off with shaking his head, realizing shortly after that Umeda wouldn't catch that. "No, just took care of Yuujirou and slept. Thats all. Why do you ask?" Umeda's curiosity only made him curious in return.

"No reason." He was done wrapping up Sano and was tucking his shirt back in, carefully. "Use the heating pad at night, take some Advil for aches and pains, and get your ass back to class."

Catching the bottle of Advil, Sano gathered his stuff and the heating pad and left wordlessly from the doctor's office. The walk to class was odd feeling, mostly because of that ice pack on his back. But he was still curious as to why last nights activities had stirred up the interest of Dr. Umeda. That, and for some reason, he felt the urge to call home and check up on his dad and Shin. He'd save that till another time though, for now he had to get to class.

Posters dotted the hallways up and down. Tear sheets dangled from the posters, little applications for a very recently organized club. A hallway full of eccentric young ladies expressing earnest desires to join and at the center of the group was their leader, Hanayashiki Hibari. Between her cherry red lips was a metal whistle. With a deep inhale, she readied to blow it and gather everyone's attention. The tone that came from the whistle wasn't sharp and annoying, but subtle, yet still somehow grabbing everyone's attention.

"Now, now ladies. There are plenty of applications for everyone!" A sophisticated tone masked the excitement even she had at this latest club venture. To her side stood Amagasaki Kana, looking shy as always and being very timid. "Kana, did you inform the Aquarium that we'd be holding our first meeting there?"

"Yes, ma'am." replied Kana, smiling softly. Her tone was upbeat as well, for she too seemed to enjoy everything that was going on. Very much despite her timid demeanor. "The Phantom Fanclub will have everything we need and the Aquarium is more than happy to accommodate any Saint Blossom's students, even for our extracurricular activities." Offering a bow after she spoke, she looked to Hibari.

"Excellent to hear, Kana. Another job well done for you." With a blow of her whistle again, the gaggle of geese that were seeking to praise the glory of this mysterious, and to them somehow sexy Phantom, came to silence. "Our first meeting will be today, so do pass it along. We will be meeting at the Aquarium downtown to establish this club as official and get a head count of founding members. Cake and tea will be provided!" Giving a very girlie clap, she motioned for Kana to follow and wandered from the flock.

"Hibari, might I ask you something?" Kana began, once they were far enough away from the other girls that she could hear herself talk, let alone decipher a single thought in her mind.

"Why of course, my dear Kana. What's on your mind?" They kept marching down the hall, towards Hibari's office while she genuinely listened, as much as her attitude allowed her that is.

"Why organize a fanclub regarding The Phantom of the Phantom of the Opera? The way you spoke of him upon your return from rehearsal's that night, it sounded as if he was terrifying..." Kana eyed the floor as they walked, for some reason she only ever pictured the phantom as a beast, or some monster disguised as a man.

"Oh, Kana. Human's fear what they cannot understand! At first, yes. There very much was fear." She found the ability to stop, despite the sheer momentum her swaying hips offered. "Fear that I had fallen in love!" Hands clasped together, it was as if a bouquet of roses instantly sprouted and framed her face. Eyes glimmered with an unknown something, staring to her what appeared to be the smiling face of the Phantom. But to Kana, was simply the ceiling.

"L-Love, my lady?" Kana was dumbfounded as to just how fear could transition into love.

"He was delightfully refined in his manners and so very mysterious, what with the mask and everything. And his hair! I absolutely adored his hair..." Sighing a huge sigh that heaved her entire chest, she returned back to a steady march. "Through the help of a kind sir, I was able to acquire pictures of the Phantom in so many ravishing poses. It was then I was certain..." Tears choked up her voice as she walked on.

"That you knew you had to grace us with his excellence?" She said it, though she was uncertain if she shared Hibari's exact sentiments regarding this Phantom. All she knew is that the Phantom was a threat to her dear friend Mizuki and the very talented Sano.

"Sometimes Kana, its as if you can read my mind. But this time..." With a shove she flung her chamber doors open, the closing doors nearly trapping Kana who slipped through narrowly. "This time you've read my heart!"

The girls simply shared smiles with one another, Hibari taking her seat at her desk and turning the chair around to look out the large window behind the very desk. A look of delight was across her face, but in her hand she held a book. In the book she was on a page labeled "People to Thank!". There were maybe five people at best on the list, but one name stood out: _Kagurazaka Makoto_. Slowly, she closed the book and giggled tenderly to herself, the sun resting high. In a few hours time, they would meet for the first organized meeting of The Phantom Fanclub.

The remainder of the school day breezed by for Mizuki and Sano, for they knew just where they were going after school let out. They had let no one know where they were off to, but the fact was they looked like they were being too secretive, which aroused suspicion for Kayashima. So, he took it upon himself to see what this big secret was. Once the two had locked themselves away to their dorm, he strolled up to the door and placed his ear upon center of it, hearing mumbles. Followed by more mumbles. Then came the jackpot. The two were headed to the Aquarium. Leaping into action, Kayashima forced Himejima away from looking at himself in the mirror and gathered Hara and Umeda. Those two were easy to find as Hara was begging Umeda to go on a date with him. The fact that they were headed to the Aquarium seemed to justify in Hara's mind as a date, which made him all smiles.

On the way back to Mizuki and Sano's they were stopped by Nakatsu who looked rather forlorn and explained to the group that the both of them had left and said they'd be back later, expressing no wish for him to go with them. Kayashima, as always, managed to calm down his best friend Nakatsu and suggest that he take out his anger on a nice helping or two of food. The mention of food kicked started Nakatsu so quick that he didn't even ask if anyone wanted to join him. Which was fine for the A.P.S., they had work to take care of.

Finally at the Aquarium, both Mizuki and Sano stopped at the entrance. Eyeing the fact that everything was a nice shiney glass. On the left and rights of the entrance were the largest TV's they'd seen in a while, showing all sorts of aquatic life swimming about and people talking about how exciting the scene's were. Even one guy rambled about a shark attack. While Mizuki was completely distracted by even just the main entrance, Sano felt the need to glance to a shrubbery about fifty feet away. Almost feeling like he was being stared at, or rather, they were being stared at.

"Well, how about be go in. I bet money the inside if even more amazing." Sano patted Mizuki on the back and started to guide her inside the doors, trying to ignore the shaking shrubbery. Which now had a hand sticking out of it, shooing away a small dog.

"Oh! Y-Yeah, its just such a pretty place already, I kind of got caught up!" Laughing in embarrassment at herself, she allowed Sano to move her along, hearing a dog yapping but trying to ignore it.

Himejima was growling at the dog, shooing it away all at the same time. But still the beast of burden wouldn't move an inch. The other three were trying to get him to just leave the dog alone, for fear their cover would be blown. Thankfully for them, Mizuki and Sano went into the Aquarium about the same time the dog decided to pee on Himejima.

"You ungrateful urchin! I, Oscar M. Himejima, shall not let the canine breed live down the decision to openly war with me!" There wasn't a need for his rambling's, the dog had finished his task and walked away unperturbed by Himejima's threats and warnings.

"You're too loud. I'm going to have to ask that you stay outside, you dumb fuck." Dr. Umeda was blunt as usual, and always ready to pick a fight with Himejima. Almost as much as he was fine with picking a fight with Nakatsu, though maybe more.

"Guys, shut up! Look..." Kayashima pointed at another guy that leapt from a bush, glancing left and right before he entered the Aquarium moments after Sano and Mizuki had disappeared behind the doors. "That aura, thats that bastardly Phantom!"

Looking back at the three, he saw nothing helpful. Umeda was pulling at Himejima's hair. Himejima was trying to strangle the life out of Dr. Umeda, and Hara was tickling Himejima to try and get him to let go of Dr. Umeda. He couldn't believe it. Kayashima had been the only one to notice the Phantom's presence and hadn't even gotten to see just who it was. A top that, his other six eyes were too busy fighting with each other. Though if you counted the fact that Umeda wore glasses, the other eight eyes.

"You're all too loud. I'm going to have to ask that you stay outside...dumb fuck's."

"Gasp! Kayashima, don't leave me to these wolves! I'm too pretty to be beaten up." Himejima whined, watching Kayashima walk off quickly towards the Aquarium.

"Did Kayashima just cuss!?" cackled Hara, still trying to tickle Himejima into letting go of Umeda, now resorting to biting at the side of his arms too.

"He..." gasped Umeda, trying to wiggle free of Himejima's grasp. "Was mocking me."

Shin glanced about to make sure he wasn't seen by either Sano or Mizuki, once he was inside. It was a chance happening that he strolled upon them, staring like deer in headlights at the entrance to the Aquarium. He carried a bag with him on his back that stored the entire Phantom costume. Why he still paraded around with that thing he didn't quite know, but it would come in handy. Ever since he'd found out Mizuki was really a girl, he hadn't felt strange about the emotions that came to mind with he thought about her. It was undeniable she had some allure to the Phantom, and that would work to his advantage. He had to find out just why she cared so much for Sano, least thats what he kept telling himself. But now wasn't the time for thinking too hard, now as the time for changing! Little did Shin know, but he had been spotted. Not by anyone he'd felt the need to worry about, nor did he notice at all. Fortunately for him, he managed to duck away into a restroom to change before Kayashima entered and found him.

Looking over the entrance area within, Kayashima tried diligently to pick out the Phantom's aura in the crowd, but there was just too much going on. Too many people to focus on just one. He'd have to retire to just finding Sano and Mizuki, even if he had to interrupt their day, he felt it better they know the Phantom was nearby than to remain oblivious. Among the garbled sounds of people talking was the sounds of many girls, giggling wildly and a woman's voice that rang all too familiar. Maybe by some stroke of luck, those two had heard her voice too.

Cheeks puffed out, Mizuki stared a puffer fish, mimicking its puffing as best she could without over straining herself. Turning to look to Sano, she hadn't yet realized all her focusing made her eyes cross as well. Sano's eyes opened wide and a very warm laugh flew from him, his head shaking.

"You...you really should stop that..." The words were hard to wrestle out when he was laughing, but he tried no less. "Your eyes crossed up and everything. I think I'd laugh myself to death if I had to see it again..."

"Oh, har-har! I'm Sano the Funny, look at me!" Mizuki scrutinized him in as amusing manner as she could before giving him a little play punch to the stomach and once more making the puffer fish face at him for good measure.

"Mizuki?" chimed in a voice that sounded timid and familiar, somewhat surprised. "Mizuki!" Then recognition hit her, Kana dashed towards Mizuki and Sano, smiling warmly.

"Ah, Kana!" Mizuki turned from Sano, smiling just as warm. Sano stepped from behind and stood beside her instead, bowing towards Kana respectfully. "At the Aquarium and still in your school uniform, for what ever reason?"

"We're having a meeting, actually. I'm, well..." She was leery to speak of the subject to both of them, but there really was no dodging it. "Hibari organized a Phantom Fanclub for that mysterious Phantom that is haunting your guys rehearsals."

"Oh..." both Sano and Mizuki said this in unison, their shoulders slouching and no longer looking all too interested.

"I'm sorry guys, she isn't trying to seem cold. She's just really interested, in a romantic sense, in the Phantom. It has nothing to do with it attacking you guys." Gulping, she stared down at the floor in a very shy manner. "How has Tennoji been, by the way?"

Before Mizuki could dream to answer, there was more going on than clearly there should have been. A rustling cape billowed past her, a masked face. Pupils dilated at the image. Sano's didn't, he instead glared. They both had clearly seen the image of the Phantom dart past them. Kana looked surprised and gasped. Trailing after the Phantom was well over a hundred screaming, flailing, giggling girls. But he didn't give up! Rounding back again towards Kana, Sano, and Mizuki.

"Fear not, my dear Christine!" His voice was out of breath and he didn't stop, he simply kept running. All three of them looked at him baffled. Once he'd fled a good bit, he rounded back for a third time. "Through temptation I come only for you!" Even more out of breath, and still he had to keep running. Again, he returned. "The fool with you, but a shadow of my true mass!" Off again. This was getting old, not only to the three of them but even to the Phantom. "For in your dreams I shall..." pant, gasp, and more pant. "I shall return!"

It wasn't his most elegant of speeches, and things hadn't gone at all as planned. How was he to know the Phantom Fanclub was there and to him, when had such a fanclub amassed? Hibari was leading the chase, shouting words of desperate praise, wishing the Phantom to stop, rambling about being his Christine beneath silken sheets. It was embarrassing for everyone to have to witness, minus the other girls that sought the same.

"Away with you, flock! I seek not several, but only one. My true Christine!"

Kicking his way out the doors, he dashed as quickly as he could. Kayashima stared at him as he ran past, seeing that the Phantom was being chased by all the beauty of Saint Blossom's. A grin spread across his face, it was just the kind of justice the Phantom deserved for trying to sneak up on the two of them. Turning to look to Mizuki and Sano, he gave them a little wave. Though they waved back, they stared at him perplexed. Shrugging to them, he turned away and marched back out of the Aquarium entry way and met up with the rest of the A.P.S.. They had finally decided to play nice, following Kayashima presumably back to the dorms.

Later that night, they all met up to finally discuss things. By they, that meant the members of the A.P.S., Sano and Mizuki. Nakatsu just so happened to join as he'd met up with Sano and Mizuki at the door upon their return and really wanted to hang out. His face wore a sort of dejected puppy expression that they couldn't allow to shoo off.

"So, you guys just took it upon yourself to form this alliance?!" Nakatsu looked amazed, dazzled even. Standing up from the table in the center of the room, he placed his hands to his side and assumed a heroic look. "Then count Super Nakatsu R.E. in! That Phantom is going down!"

"Shuichi, who said we needed more members? Namely, who said we wanted you at all?" Umeda grumbled. He'd assumed a stance by the window and was smoking, making sure none of it spilled out in the room.

"I think its alright for Nakatsu to join." Added Kayashima, looking from Umeda to Nakatsu. "Just remember you have soccer practice so you may not always get to join in on all the meetings. I'll still fill you in on everything each night."

"Don't you guys think this is just a little too much?" Sano stood from the table as well, staring at each of them. Sighing, he patted Mizuki on the head and made for the door. "I'm going to go call my father. Stalkers Anonymous, you all can continue your meeting..." The room was plunged into silence once he'd left.

"Sano didn't sound too happy." Hara let the words roll out within a sigh, leaning back against the bed as he sat on the floor.

"Hard to blame him. I mean, have you guys been watching us all week so far?" Mizuki was beginning to share Sano's sentiments regarding their little organization.

"We only wanted the best for you guys and though he succeeded in nothing today, the Phantom did return." Kayashima took a long drink of his water, eyeing Mizuki curiously to see how she would digest the words. "Surely it all adds up to you as well."

"I want you guys to stop watching us." She focused on her own reflection within her cup of water, wishing so very much it was a peach soda. At the same time, she wished everyone would just forget about the Phantom. Maybe if everyone ignored him, he'd just go away. "Do what you want to find the Phantom, but don't make Sano feel uncomfortable anymore."

"Thats plenty." Umeda caught Kayashima before he could begin to speak. Flicking his cigarette out the window, he turned and looked to everyone, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "It invades their privacy. We'll simply investigate the Phantom. You two just make sure to notify us about any strange happenings."

The room grew quiet again. The strange distant awkwardness that the whole Phantom situation seemed to bring between all of them began to envelop. Nakatsu wasn't good at following uniform with this kind of silence so he spoke up. Soon, the room was full of laughter and stories. Talking of friends. The A.P.S. would simply have to go about their investigation some other way.

Meanwhile, Sano had finally built up the courage to dial in the number to his house. It was late, he knew, but if he didn't call right now he was certain he wouldn't call for at least another week. It took several rings but soon his step-mother answered, giving the phone instead to his father. He let him know about the injury and that he wouldn't get to compete to the best of his knowledge, this coming weekend. They spoke, a little distant as always, but it was obvious they were happy to hear from each other. Though his fathers voice held a worry that Sano couldn't help but inquire.

"He isn't back yet?" Worry and surprise hit Sano as well, suddenly understanding his fathers distant tone.

"No. He said he was going off for a photography class trip, but that's been over a week ago. The other students have returned..." Sano's father sighed before he continued. "Worrying about him never helps, I'd have ulcers if I did. Just let me know if you see him, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course father. I'll keep an eye out for him." Sano tried not to lose himself in thought just yet, after all he was still on the phone with his father. "You guys try to take care of yourself, Shin will come back eventually. Even if I have to bring him there kicking and screaming."

"I know you will, Izumi." For once, his father laughed in a way that didn't sound forced.

"Goodnight, Father. I'll call again soon." His father expressed a goodnight wish to him as well before they both hung up. Both men sighing at the phone after they'd finished.

Sano began to walk back to the dorm, but stopped after a few steps. His brain had begun to shuffle through several different things. Things that didn't make sense. That didn't add up naturally. Things about the Phantom, Shin's disappearance, words the Phantom shared with him. There were too many things to think about all at once. And he definitely didn't want to blame his brother for something as silly as this Phantom. Just why would anyone take such strange measures to do things. No, not right now. He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on those thoughts. But the question would remain to him, as to just where his dear brother was and if he needed to put the two issues together for one solution he sought not to dream of...

* * *

_Know its been a while! But, here's hoping this chapter of the fanfiction was everything it was anticipated to be! Feel free to Read and Review and let me know my area's of weakness and strength. Thanks for surviving my filler chapter, leading up to this one. This is a work of fiction. No characters from Hana Kimi are mine. No rights to The Phantom of the Opera are mine. But the idea to mingle both into an art of fanfiction IS mine, mwah-haha. Thank you for your time! Hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Act VII Nevermore

_A story based on..._

_**Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**_

Hana Kimi story by: _Hisaya Nakajo_

Featured in: _Hakusensha's Hana to Yume_

This tale by: _Hideki Kinomoto_

_Act VII - Nevermore._

* * *

"I see, thank you." Sighed Sano, for one out of many times it was necessary. Fingers slid from his smooth forehead to intertwined with strands of his black hair.

Hanging up the phone, as he'd done some twenty times now, he slowly slouched down in the chair he'd chosen to tax with keeping him comfortable in this endeavor. The night he'd spoken to his father he returned to a room that held only Mizuki, whom had fallen asleep. Had it not been for that, he'd probably have told her just what he was planning to do. But that night he found resolve to take care of this situation himself and he wasn't about to bring her in on a family crisis. All this explained why he was here, utilizing the vice principal's office to seclude himself and phone each hotel he could find in the phonebook. So far there had been no Shin Sano's in the region. He'd once or twice thought of an alias his kid brother might have chosen to go by, but that was to admit to himself that his own blood was part of the Phantom conspiracy. An idea which made him feel childish and quick as that, the thought would be dismissed. Least, that had been the mind set so far.

"Alright Shin, lets say you are the Phantom..." he whispered into the silence, staring out the large window behind the vice principals office. Within his near gray gaze, the setting sun reflected. The orange hue which painted across the sky seeming to offer his thought process meager help. "You aren't acting alone, are you? There's somebody behind the scene's. Telling you to act irrationally..." Slowly, his gaze trailed away from the setting sun and studied the phonebook in front him. Slamming it shut, he slid the book aside.

"No luck so far, eh?" Nakatsu wore a sideway's smile studying his friend as he propped on a portion of wall near the door. Arms stuck up quickly as though held at gun point once Sano's sharp gaze peered upon him. "Mizuki's safe! Don't worry about that. Just came to see how everything's going." Slowly, he stepped towards the desk, eyeing the closed phonebook a moment.

"Of course not." Sano returned to looking out the window. Nakatsu was the only person he'd told about what he was doing, because he wanted him to look after Mizuki while he searched for Shin. Maybe Nakatsu had heard a little too much though. "How long had you been standing there?" he questioned, never tearing his gaze from the window.

"Long enough to hear a little theory." Nakatsu replied, a sigh lingering behind his words. He'd taken to joining Sano in staring out the window. "I don't..." He'd have to chose his words carefully, family being a sensitive subject when accusing and finger pointing. "I don't think it's a bad start. The Anti-Phantom Society had long sense figured out it was someone we know, that we've met, and someone close."

"I don't want to hear about them right now..." Creases of thought and stress had returned to his expression. Though he'd begun the thought process, Nakatsu certainly hadn't kept it from taking a roller coaster ride around his imagination. "None of it makes sense, its bound to be someone else."

"Just 'cause he's your bro doesn't make him any less suspicious, you know?" Nakatsu never really had much love for the younger Sano brother, that was a known fact and prejudice that was present each time he spoke of the guy. "If you don't take each clue as a probable lead simply because you're in denial, the truth could get away Sano!" He'd shouted that out, but he didn't regret it.

"Just shut up..." Sano growled, standing from his chair. He knew Nakatsu was making sense, for probably the first time in a long time. But that didn't change the fact his own brother was in the spotlight on top of being missing. He'd certainly heard enough now and was tired of sitting around inside of the school expecting all the answers to come to him. Striding towards the door, he picked up the pace to escape the curious eyes of Nakatsu which he could feel burning into the back of his skull.

"Hey, wait! Where are you goin' Sano?"

"Just keep looking after Mizuki for me. You and that Anti-Phantom Society just play the role of snooping guard dog, like always. I'm going to find my brother..." Gathering his bag and jacket from the coat rack near the door, he made his swift exit, leaving Nakatsu to himself.

"That Sano..." he sighed in retort. Instead of a jacket he'd been parading around in a gray hoodie, naturally over his school uniform. Reaching into the little pouch on the front of the hoodie, he pulled out his cell phone and hit a few buttons, holding the ringing phone to his ear until Kayashima's voice greeted him. "Yeah, I tried the plant the idea in his head, but he'd already jumped to the thought. But he's sort of in denial about it all." Kayashima opted to interrupt him momentarily. "No, he's not going back to his dorm. I'm pretty sure he's going out there to find him. I'll be back at the dorm after I check on Mizuki again...Bye." Hanging up the phone, he slid it back in his hoodie pocket. A wide grin spread across his face as she darted out the doorway. "Super Nakatsu R.E., to your guard post!"

The days were becoming progressively a very small bit warmer as spring rounded the corner, but Sano's jacket was as warmly welcoming as always. He hadn't taken the time to change out of his uniform, drop off his school bag, gather a few things to eat or drink. Nothing. That mind of his had already become dead set on finding Shin, one way or another. He wasn't sure what compelled him to march about the streets, but something just felt right. Like a clue would jump out at him at some point. Whether it was a simple clue or a violent one, he was ready seek out some answers. Little did he know, but the answer to his questions lurked but four small little feet behind him, smiling wickedly from ear to ear. He was being followed, but his other worldly focus kept him from feeling the dagger like stare of Kagurazaka.

Finally, the two approached a crosswalk. The lack of need to move for some reason made Sano more aware of his surroundings, where ever he might be. But one thing was certain, he felt a presence behind him. Quickly, he spun around, looking at what appeared to be vacant space. Slowly, his eyes darted down and met with the eyes a small girl, staring at him very startled. Slowly, his gaze softened so as not to frighten the girl. Where had she come from though? There was no one else around, no one that even resembled the little girls parents.

"M-Mister...?" she choked out, sounding like she'd been startled into shaking. However, her body motions gave away the fact that she was simply cold. Her lips had already begun to turn a tender purple.

"Are you lost? You look like a grape popsicle..." Kneeling down, Sano tried to meet the little girl eye to eye. Something about her looked familiar. Her tone was very soft spoken and reminded him of Amagasaki Kana, who they'd seen recently at the Aquarium.

"Y-yes..." she looked away shyly, grinning now because Sano suddenly didn't seem so frightening. "My mean old nanny wouldn't take me to visit my sister...so I ran off to find her." She'd taken to playing with an oversized button on the front of her soft pink jacket. Despite the fact she was utterly bundled up, she was shivering head to toe.

"How long have you been out here by yourself?" Again, he glanced about for this nanny who _should_ be with the little girl.

"The sun was waaaaaaaaaay..." she indicated this by pointing up as far as her little arm could manage. "...up in the sky! But now I don't see it..." A frown tugged at her lips, but she said nothing else.

"You'll catch your death out here if we don't get you where you're going." Sano tried not to sigh, because for now it seemed he'd have to postpone seeking out his brother and instead make sure this little girl got to her sister. "Where does your sister go to school at, I'll take you."

"Ah!" It was like two giant sparkling lights came on behind the girls eyes. "Someone finally will help me, I knew I'd find someone nice." Walking up to Sano, she stared at him and waited. When it seemed he didn't get the hint, she commanded well. "Up!"

"Oh, right." Sano stood up and picked up the little girl, who was standing with arms outstretched towards him. That was really his only clue. Instantly, she snuggled close, still shivering. He was able to hold her up easily with one arm, so with his free arm he pulled the scarf from around his neck and gave it to her, opting to talk while she wrapped it around herself. "You wouldn't happen to be of any relation to an Amagasaki Kana, would you?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed giddily, finally finishing bundling herself up in Sano's scarf. "Tomoyo Kana, thats this one's name. How do you know my sister, mister?" Looking at Sano with a blank stare, she blinked very rarely.

"I go to Osaka High, we work pretty close with Saint Blossom's for school benefits and..." the entire discussion would no doubt fly over the little girls head so he stopped. "Your sister is one of my friends. My name's Izumi Sano, but just call me Sano, if you'd please." Softly bowing his head, he began walking in the direction of Saint Blossoms.

"I've heard of you! Sister say's you're the bestest jump higher ever!" Little Tomoyo took to clinging even closer to Sano at this notion. "Thats you, huh!?"

"I don't know about being the bestest...er, the best. But she is right, I am a High Jumper." He couldn't help but grin at the little girls mistakes with words, she couldn't be much older than five, yet roaming the streets by herself just to visit her sister.

"You're gonna be at the competition this weekend, ya? Sister and her friends go to cheer for Sano all the time."

"Oh, they do?" The look of disappointment tried so hard to not stick on his face. She'd mentioned the one thing he'd decided to forget, and thats the weekends competition his injury wouldn't allow him to participate in. "Sano might not be competing this weekend, though." The use of third person was accidental on his part.

"No! Sano has to compete or lots of people will be sad..." A sideways frown popped up on her face, but disappeared as a yawn squeaked from her. A tear drop popping up in the yawns wake from her left eye. "Missed my nap..." she chimed, embarrassed.

"Then go to sleep, it's a bit of a walk and I've got a hold of you." It was a welcome subject change for him.

He didn't get a reply to the offering, but then again he wasn't paying much attention. Eyes darted to each street sign as they came across them. It was an easy walk, just they were still a good distance away. With the sun down now, the night was actually very cold in comparison to how it was thirty minutes past. Little clouds left his mouth each time he exhaled, signifying the difference in temperature. All at once he seemed to notice the silence and glanced to his right, where he held the little Tomoyo. She had passed out with her forehead buried against his neck and half her face covered in his lengthy scarf. Softly, he laughed to himself. It was only now he reflected on what made him turn around. He was almost certain it wasn't the little girl that drew his attention. But if it wasn't her, then just what was it? With a shake of his head, he decided to save thinking for another time.

It didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would, but they finally arrived at the gates of Saint Blossoms. Due to the hour, he had to press a button to page someone to open the front gates and then to open the front doors. The school was very secure for those who stayed at the on-campus dorms. It wasn't just anyone who greeted them, but a very distressed looking Kana. Eyes overwhelmed with joy and mingled with tears to see her little sister safe.

"Oh thank you, Sano! I could just choke that nanny of ours!" exclaimed Kana, trying not to cry. She was in a robe and obviously her pajama's. This let Sano know it was probably well into the twilight hours, which made him wonder about Mizuki. A worry that knotted his stomach, he didn't like being out of range to protect her.

"It's no problem, Kana." Smiling, he moved to pulled Tomoyo from him and hand her sleeping form to Kana's open arms. She barely even moved during the transaction, but it was during this move that he noticed the little sign upon the wall. The declaration of "The Phantom Fanclub", which made him sneer a bit, but it was the picture that caught him off-guard. "Could you do me a favor though?" he mumbled, still staring down the picture.

"Of course, Sano! Anything. I'm just glad Tomoyo is safe, you'll always be indebted to my parents you realize." Smiling, she stared at Sano, then slowly followed his line of sight to just what he was staring down. Softly, she gulped, but looked back to him no less.

"Who provided those pictures of The Phantom?" Softly, he cleared his throat and tried to lessen his gaze, glancing to the drooling and totally out cold Tomoyo before studying Kana's face, suddenly appearing a bit nervous.

"I...I actually don't know who gave them to Ms. Hanayashiki. But she seemed rather resentful she had to feel grateful for the person who gave him to her." By the time she'd looked back up to meet Sano's gaze, she saw he wasn't there but that he was walking past her slowly.

"Would she happen to be in her office, I have to know who provided those pictures." He was certain whoever provided them was in league with the Phantom. There was no way he could manage the shots without being close to the man.

"I believe she is, still working on some paper work I would guess. But Sano!" Holding her hand out, she shook his scarf at him and raised two sympathetic eyebrows, her gaze still filled with gratefulness. "Might need it on the way back to Osaka High."

"Thank you Kana. Talk some sense into that nanny, make sure little Tomoyo doesn't go off on her own again. I'd be upset if I wasn't around to help her next time, she really cares for her big sister..." Casting a warm smile, he took the scarf and left Kana to take leave to her room. Now his war path would begin, but he wasn't without his manners.

As he marched through the hallways, instead of jogging, he found new scowls to play across his face. There were several fliers up regarding the fanclub and far as he noticed, roughly seven difference poses the Phantom was in. Then it jumped him very suddenly. The Phantom had arrived when they were doing the promotional photo-shoot. It was the Photography Club from Hokkaido who had been enlisted by Hara to help with the shoot. The quality of the shots were proof someone with even some slight skill with a camera had taken them. Maybe Shin's only link to the Phantom was that of a simple photographer, yet something had gone wrong and he still wasn't back home. Again, he shook his head. Thoughts seemed to hit him most when he wasn't willing to think. When other things were around to be taken care of. Finally he progressed onward, finding the door to Hanayashiki's office he knocked with near zero hesitation.

"Enter my dear, enter!" piped Hibari, seeming to believe it was simply one of the girls. As she wrote something into a small book, he eyes slowly moved from the paper to the form at the doorway. The soft glow of her desk lamp didn't offer any description of the form, but it offered enough for her to know it wasn't one of the girls. "W-What business might you have here, sir?"

"The Phantom Fanclub." Sano began, closing the door slowly behind him and clearing the distance between himself and the desk Hibari sat at. The dim light finally revealed just who he was to the shocked woman. "Just need a little favor from you, Hanayashiki." Moving his messenger bag out from behind him he sunk slowly into the leather chair that rested in front of her desk.

"Oh my, Sano. I must say, I hadn't expected to see you." A smile slithered across her face, her tone rather flirtatious. "What ever could someone such as myself do for someone such as you?" The tip of her tongue had made its presence and teased slowly across a few of her teeth before hiding behind her smile once more.

"I want to know who gave you the pictures of the Phantom." Her actions were unregistered by him, even if they had been he was very much a loyal person. Very loyal to his Mizuki. So for him, it was straight to business. His expression was fairly emotionless, if not glare worthy.

"Oh, that." Finally she cast away her flirtatious ways and leaned back in her chair, releasing a bit of a sigh. For a moment she stared at him, as though deciding if she should tell him or not. "What business is that of yours anyway, Sano?"

"Excuse me?" Growled Sano, softly. The question seemed amazingly idiotic to him and his expression wore that impression. "He attempted to harm Kayashima, need I mention he pulled Mizuki below stage, and..." He knew this was the spike that would land things in his favor, he knew of Hibari's desire for fame. "...he forced them to delay the play's rehearsals and debut. The Phantom is a menace and I'm almost certain whoever gave you those photographs knows where he is hiding." As he spoke, he had leaned forward and glared even more harshly.

"I should have anticipated you to be so determined. You certainly don't gain the title of Japan's best High Jumper without such an iron clad determination..." Softly, she nibbled at her bottom lip. Still debating heavily. But the evidence was quite clear, the Phantom was the reason she hadn't gotten to make her stage debut yet. "I'm tempted to tell you, but I did hear you recently were injured during practice. You wouldn't happen to be..."

"To be simply looking for someone to take the blame? For someone to vent my injury at and give me a sense of self gratification?" Quickly, he leaned back in the leather chair once more, shaking his head. "Far from it. He's said several things to me that have sent my world into a tailspin. Mizuki won't say, but something was said to him as well." Referring to Mizuki as a 'he' felt odd after so long, but Hibari wasn't aware of her secret. "Do I really need to say that if it wasn't for Nakatsu that Kayashima might have been hospitalized? Don't pretend I'm doing this for me."

"Then, Sano Izumi, why are you doing all of this? Why are you investigating everything so intensely? I can't begin to imagine..." Now she was chewing at her bottom lip, finger tips petting at the little book on the desk. It was in this book that the name of the photographer rested.

"I'm doing this for justice."

"Well..." she couldn't help but laugh, what he said was true, that she knew. Yet at the same time how serious he was made her laugh this soft giggle of sorts. "Melodramatic, but I like it. I could never say no you either way, Sano." Slowly, she slid the book open and eyed the name. She really didn't much care for him, so keeping his secret so tightly seemed silly. At least now she'd feel she was doing something right. "Kagurazaka Makoto, he was the one who gave me the pictures."

"Kagurazaka..." he muttered in reply, his stare seeming to smoulder out and grow distant. His mind flashed back to just before finding Tomoyo by the crosswalk, when he'd felt the need to turn around, a presence behind him. For some reason hearing that name made it settle within him. That was who had been watching him. The injury took him out of the competition which would no doubt seal the deal that Kagurazaka would win. But if Kagurazaka gave her the pictures, where did Shin truly tie in? Hibari's voice broke through his deep though, finally. Tearing him back to reality.

"Sano...you seem to have had a tough day. Its freezing out and I couldn't dream to let you walk all the way back to Osaka High in such conditions." Standing up, she closed the book and began walking towards the door, motioning to him. "I certainly wouldn't mind sharing my bed with you. It is rather small though! So, I fear we may have to sleep with one of us atop the other." A large smile slipped across her face.

"Its not too cold out, I'll survive." Scooting past Hanayashiki, he couldn't help but grin to himself. She looked completely dejected and embarrassed, probably the first time she'd been so coldly shot down. But he had no regrets. Wrapping his scarf back around him, the red material smelling faintly of cotton candy thanks to Tomoyo. He headed back towards the entrance grounds. "Thanks for the help, we'll see you next week for rehearsals."

"Send my regards to the others, or whatever." Growling faintly to herself, Hibari headed off in the opposite direction.

Once outside he heaved a heavy sigh that flooded clouds from his mouth. Slowly the feeling sank in once more, the feeling of being watched. Quickly he was distracted though, hearing his ring tone 'Zen Me Ba' chime from his pocket. Reaching into his coat pocket, he found himself smiling with delight at just who was calling him. At once though, the smile turned to frown eyeing the name "Ashiya Mizuki" alight on the screen. Sighing he pressed the button to send her a busy signal and crammed it back into his pocket. He would explain to her later just what he was doing. For now, however, he couldn't speak of things to her and he wouldn't be going back until he'd gotten to the bottom of his. Looking back up to the gate, hearing it groan as it opened, he expected to see someone enter. Instead the form stood there. Slowly, Sano's eyes widened, eyeing the sarcastic smirk that riddled Kagurazaka's face.

"This is the part where you chase me, Sano Izumi!" Sprinting to his right, Sano's left, Kagurazaka felt his heart racing. He could tell by the expression his rival had worn that there was anger brimming at the top, ready to overflow. The idea behind the chase was to give Sano a bit of time to wear out or for the injury to kick in and keep Sano from beating him to a pulp.

Sano didn't hesitate, bolting after Kagurazaka as though nothing were wrong with his body what so ever. The intense activity of the moment, mingled with the cold, made his muscles burn even more as he ran full speed. Kagurazaka was fast, but he knew he was faster and would eventually catch up with that blonde headed bastard. Strands of hair danced past his vision, wavering like black silken sheets as he sprinted full speed. His breathing perfectly regulated to keep him at maximum speed and not wear out too quickly. Behind him the crimson scarf danced to and fro. He resisted the urge to shout at Kagurazaka, knowing it would only wind him quicker. But that didn't keep him from clenching his teeth and feeling his lips snarl slightly on the left side. There was a lot of anger inside of him, but not all of it focused at Kagurazaka. The other half would be reserved for the Phantom.

Giving a glance over his shoulder, Kagurazaka couldn't believe how much Sano had gained on him. Bolting around a corner he found himself at what would normally be a dead end, however, there was merely a waist high wall leading out to an open road and only a distant car closing in. With a grin, he realized this jump might be what kept Sano from catching him. If the pain of the injury had a chance to kick in at all this chase, now was the time. Hurdling over the cement wall, he slowed his sprint a bit to cast a gaze behind him. Riddled with curiosity if he'd clear the jump. Oblivious to all else.

With a grunt, Sano sprang over the cement median, far from worried about his injury till he felt a twinge of pain riddle up his back upon landing. Teeth clenched harder, but the shock of landing seemed to bring a loud ring to his ears. The sound wasn't within his mind though and at once he knew it, turning his glance to the left, he managed to catch a glimpse of the car before the bumper knocked his legs clean out from beneath him. The driver having slammed on the horn, that was the loud sound within Sano's ears. Lucky for him, however, it wasn't much of a hit. Simply causing him to crash to the ground and roll. His determination hadn't left him in his great surprise though. He leapt up to a kneeling position, feeling tension in his left leg. There was an injury but he could keep going. Before he could address the drivers question, Kagurazaka had started into a full sprint once more. The guy was frightened, seeing Sano hit by the car and then on his feet nearly instantly once again. Teeth gritted, he sprang after Kagurazaka once more.

The pain shot up his leg, it pulsed in his back. The need to catch Kagurazaka was over powering his instinct to simply stop and nurse his wounds. Kagurazaka had begun to feel himself tire out, but still he decided to slow down and glance behind him. Watching as Sano ran with a very, very slight hobble to his left leg. A grin slipped across his face but was replaced with sharp pain as he felt his entire speeding form crash in to a wall in front of him. An impact that knocked him flat on his rear. Sano chose this moment to speed up and before Kagurazaka could regain his senses. Suddenly, Kagurazaka realized someone had him by the back of the jacket collar and was dragging him. A sharp pulse of pain in his head caused him to wince before he spoke.

"Don't do anything rash Izumi..." his lungs were still working on catching his breath, vision slightly blurred from the crash impact.

"Says the man who ran another in the path of a car..." Grunting as he dragged Kagurazaka towards a nearby alley, he slid the near rag-doll like form against a wall, letting the back of his collar go. Standing in front of Kagurazaka, he stared down at him.

"Well, what the hell do you want Izumi?" The question was clearly rhetorical by the tone he used, sliding his vision away from Sano for but a moment, only to feel a swift pain to his chest which knocked the breath clean from him. Coughing hard for a few moments, he tried to regain his breath from being kicked in the sternum, but before could speak Sano had the front of his collar held and dragged him up into a standing position. "So the fag of Osaka High knows how to play dirty too, eh?"

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Releasing Kagurazaka's collar with his right hand, he used its freedom to ball up his fist and punch his rival square in the face. Not once, but twice before he felt satisfied with the bit of blood that leaked from his nose. "Now that I feel a little better how about you explain your connection to the Phantom." Now he fully let go of Kagurazaka, watching as the man slid back down the wall.

"You son of a bitch..." he cackled, looking up at Sano with amusement but no longer wishing to play games. Sano had proven he wasn't playing by the rules, the time of his ignorance long since past. "Wanna tell me how you finally connected the dots?"

"The fliers in Saint Blossoms. Hanayashiki told me who gave them the pictures for the fliers. Don't think me dense, Kagurazaka." Finally able to relax from their heated chase, Sano leaned back against the opposing wall. He could tell his left leg had begun to spasm, a slight trauma caused by the chase but mostly the car incident. His back also felt the throbbing pain but at least Kagurazaka was the one with blood on his face. "You don't get any more questions, start answering mine..."

"There are still some things you don't fully understand about it all. Those will remain, but I'll tell you this much..." running his right hand under his nose, he studied the blood that glistened off the back side of his hand. "The Phantom did just what I wanted him to. My desires ended the day you got injured." He could tell Sano was about to call him a liar, but cut him short. "Shut it, right now. I am not lying! Whatever that kids doing now is his own agenda. He just wasn't thinking when he gave me the pictures of him posing about as the Phantom. Heh..."

"What do you mean?" Growled Sano, slowly kneeling down to Kagurazaka's level. "Isn't he still under your word?"

"That kid told me to leave you and Mizuki alone, he'd handle things from here on. I'm not going to tell you who he is, so don't even try to drag that out." Turning his head to the side he spit a little blood from his mouth, the first punch had cut open the inside of his lip.

"I don't need that information anyway." There was a sigh behind his words, still ashamed to admit what might actually be true. That denial still there that Nakatsu spoke of. "Then why start a fanclub at Saint Blossoms?"

"I intended to make things tough on him for thinking he was the one running the show now. You know, give him something else to worry about. I hadn't intended on the Aquarium incident. Believe that or not, it was all coincidental. A good laugh no less..." He tried to laugh, but that kick Sano gave him made his chest a bit sore.

"If you two cut the cord, then how is he still in town? That kid doesn't have the funds to continue to stay here, least in the shadows." A hand slid behind him, nursing his back as he tried to pop it with little success.

"Thats the interesting part, isn't it?" Softly resting his head against the wall, a tender thud resonating, he stared at Sano with a slight bitterness. "I never met him, but I guessed he had another contact here in town thats paying the tabs for him. If so, that means three plans were being acted out at once. As much as it pisses me off to say, my plan and the kids seemed to play to the tune of the third." Slowly, he tempted to rise to his feet. What he didn't expect, was Sano to be there to help him up.

"You've gotten what you wanted then, right? I'm not competing. So is it safe to assume you're out of this all then, that I have nothing to worry about regarding you?" Slowly, he shifted his gaze to look Kagurazaka right in the eyes. To see if he was going to lie.

"Truer words were never spoken, my dear rival. I won't even let slip about, well you know, about you kicking my ass. To help you out a little though, you won't find the hotel registered under his name. It'll be the third party, the one paying all the bills." Moving away from Sano, he cast a little backwards wave at him before slowly walking out of the alley. "Sometimes to move forward and win, you have to take a couple of steps back. Get a running start, ya know?" Despite what he was saying, everything played out right. Between Sano viciously hunting down the Phantom and Saint Blossoms, the bases were covered and Shin's hiding places were dwindling to nothing. Even though Sano played into his palm, with more violence than was anticipated, the plan was finished. What he hadn't counted on was the urge to help his rival a little. That was why he said what he had, why he sought a more clean conscience.

Sano remained in the alley, watching Kagurazaka until he turned around a corner and left sight. Back down on a knee, he couldn't help but grit his teeth harshly. Though not a full on hit, the car had hurt his leg fairly good and strained his back a bit more. Finally calm, the cold made him shiver. Pulling his phone out, he looked at the time. It was nearly one in the morning. Shaking his head, he sighed into the cold air. Kagurazaka wouldn't have been out so late unless the encounter had been somewhat planned. Maybe it was all just coincidence, like the Aquarium. But the truth of the matter was that he now had stumbled into more and more information upon leaving Osaka High. His instincts were guiding him properly, he knew it.

Where would he go now? The only leads he held were that whether Shin was the Phantom or not, he was tied into the incident and now had his own agenda. Despite that, his financial backing for staying this region hadn't been removed. Which would prove Kagurazaka right about all the plans pooling into one ultimate goal that he didn't quite understand at all. Shaking his head, he felt that thinking about all this in the cold certainly wouldn't help right now. The problem being that he was tired, the cold did nothing to help either. For now, he would back track to Saint Blossoms and take Hanayashiki's offer to a place to stay. Though obviously not in the same bed, but somewhere in that school. Wounded and fatigued, he nearly finished the trek back to Blossoms but found a sudden rest on the cold concrete outside the school's gate. Finally, he had passed out.

Morning came, but Sano didn't find himself out on the cold cement. The air was slightly perfumed and the atmosphere very warm. He heard a muffled voice, humming softly to what he was certain to be 'herself'. Slowly he sat up and looked around the ornately decorated room. To his left in a chair was his coat, scarf, and bag. Glancing down quickly, he sighed relief to realize the rest of his clothing was still on. Well, minus shoes of course. They were near the doorway. His body ached a bit from last nights activities that spilled well into the early morning hours. Sneering at the soft pink comforter and white silken sheets that kept him warm, he cast them off of himself and stood on his own two legs at the bed side. Quickly, movement caught his eye as the bathroom door opened and a lavishly dressed Hanayashiki came out. His presence standing there startled her for but a moment, but then she smiled and gave him a soft bow.

"Prince Charming finally wakes up, I see? Its well afternoon and I'm off to finish out my classes." She was already making for the door, but Sano chimed in before she could make her exit.

"How did I get inside?" he groaned out, realizing he was thirsty and hungry quite suddenly.

"Well, that Kagurazaka called me and said you might need some help outside the gates. The nerve of him calling at the hour he did!" Sighing with frustration, she regained her composure. "But anyway, I went out and got you. Don't sweat the fact you were in my bed. Despite certain urges, I don't thrust myself upon people at random. I kept to my side, however small it was..." The last part she mildly grumbled.

"That bastard..." Sano couldn't help but grin at the idea. It made it hard for him to stay angry at Kagurazaka when he'd helped him from freezing to death on top of all the information he gave him last night. "Thanks for looking after me then, Hanayashiki." Reaching for his coat, he put it on and placed his scarf over his shoulders lazily. She watched him all the way as he put his bag on and made towards her to retrieve his shoes.

"By the way, Sano..." Opening the door, she waited for him to get his shoes on and walked beside him down the hall a bit. "Himejima called earlier this morning and said that yesterday he had some extravagant meeting with the organization promoting the benefit for the play and he didn't invite even moi!" She pouted for all of a split second before speaking again. "We're starting rehearsal's again on Monday evening and the show will be next Saturday."

"So I have four more days to end all this..." He mumbled to himself, not noticing that Hanayashiki had leaned in and used her keen hearing to decipher his words.

"Nonsense, dear Sano! Whatever you're out there doing, you have until this Saturday night." Her tone was very matter-of-fact, her arms were even crossed over her chest.

"What are you talking about?" His brow quirked delicately.

"You have a competition Sunday afternoon, sir." Quickly her finger jumped up and over to block his lips, a hissing 'Shh', escaping from between hers. "You'll get better, we all have faith in you! So until then, you know where the door is!" And like that, she walked off with an extra boost of speed in her step. Going who knows where.

Once outside, he took in a deep breath of fresh air. The sun was out and though the air was chilly it held a crisp warmth, something reviving about it. While he'd been walking out of Saint Blossoms, his first thought was food which was something he was going to take care of immediately. Second order, was to assemble his thoughts regarding what Kagurazaka had told him. One thing stood out more than the rest and that was what he was told as Kagurazaka left the alley: "_Sometimes to move forward and win, you have to take a couple of steps back. Get a running start, ya know?_". As he had thought, to figure everything out he would have to go back to the beginning. Just a few steps back. Shin was only in town because of the promotional photo-shoot for the play. The crew had been hired by the famous photographer and close friend, more so acquaintance to him, Hara. Then again, Kagurazaka had mentioned that the pictures were given to him by the Phantom, for whatever reason. Meaning Kagurazaka was even manipulated by the third party as well. There was that bitter taste again, like he'd just realized he couldn't trust another person he was slightly close to. Kagurazaka had always been shaky, Shin he still didn't want to believe as it hurt him think it, but now he was beginning to question Hara.

For now, he would continue to think. Reaching to his pocket, he saw he had a missed call from Mizuki. Sure, he could tell her what was going on, but then she'd just be frantic and feel responsible somehow. Even if he wasn't there to protect her face to face, he was fighting hard to protect her future and the future of the play. The future of something she cared for and how he got in the situation in the first place. Sliding the phone back in his pocket, he trudged off in the direction of a few nearby restaurants. A full stomach would help him think, after that he had a plan. The investigation of Kagurazaka was complete in his book and Hara was next on his list...

* * *

_Know its been a while! But, here's hoping this chapter of the fanfiction was everything it was anticipated to be! Feel free to Read and Review and let me know my area's of weakness and strength. This is a work of fiction. The song "Zen Me Ba" belongs entirely to its creator S.H.E.. No characters from Hana Kimi are mine. No rights to The Phantom of the Opera are mine. But the idea to mingle both into an art of fanfiction IS mine, mwah-haha. Thank you for your time! Hope you enjoyed_


	9. Act VIII A Tale of Woe

_**A story based on...**_

_**Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**_

_**Hana Kimi story by: **__**Hisaya Nakajo**_

_**Featured in: **__**Hakusensha's Hana to Yume**_

_**This tale by: **__**Hideki Kinomoto**_

* * *

[_Act VIII – Never a tale of more woe._]

Time had become somewhat of a blur to him, his obsession driving him wild. Clothing strewn across a messy room, forced to be untouched by the hotel staff via his strict orders. It was only when he actually had time like this to think that he realized what he had been doing wasn't something most people would dare to label "sane". Each time he realized this, a tender smirk would tug at the corner of his lips, lacking genuine emotion. This morning would be no different for him as he lay awake, cursing under his breath at his luck. Reaching to his side, Shin retrieved his phone and studied that time. If not for his bout of morning grog the groan would have been but a groan, but at the moment it came out more a throaty growl.

"Must I always, ALWAYS, wake up five minutes before my damned alarm goes off?!" Growling, intentionally this time, he kicked viciously at the covers that concealed him, dethroning the sheets from their glorious task.

Today would be no different, he would start off by taking a shower, mind riddled with thoughts of his newest depraved past-time. Then he would brush his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror, not recognizing the face which stared back at him. After which he would finally get dressed, eyeing the clothing of The Phantom before carefully choosing a much more casual attire. Quickly gathering his messenger style bag, he placed it over head and across his shoulder, securing it. Lastly, he would flip the sign outside of his doorway to "Do Not Disturb". Just like every other day since his arrival. Today, however, had a much more interesting idea for him. As he marched down the hotel hallway towards the elevator, his cell phone rang nearly startling him to death. Pulling the phone from his pocket, his brows furrowed and eyes fell into a delicate glare.

"What do you want Kagurazaka? I could have sworn our deal was finished."

"You can leave the venom out of those words and thank me for what I'm about to tell you." Retorted Kagurazaka, caving to the dislike at how Shin opted to speak to him.

"Well, that depends on what you have to say." Sighed Shin, as he slipped into the empty elevator and mashed the button to descend to the lobby floor.

"It's Sano. He's apparently taken it upon himself to deal with the entire incident and is out for some serious justice, my friend."

"Hmph, is this the information I am to thank you about, or is there something in this that's actually worth my time? It's not like he…"

"He suspects you." Interrupted Kagurazaka, saying nothing more as though he anticipated the silence this would bestow Shin with, seemingly enjoying it.

"Let me guess. He figured you out first and you called me out like the bastard you are, right?" It wasn't in his voice but Shin was shaking now. At no point had he ever though Sano would suspect him, pinning too much hope on a brotherly trust.

"Actually, you'll be happy to hear I didn't. You see, little Sano's been doing some investigating of his own, it seems. Don't exactly know how he's gotten as far as he has, but he's on a man hunt." Pausing, he took a moment to yawn, having chosen to wake up and tell Shin what he felt necessary while it was fresh on his mind. "Looks like he still has his doubts about you though, love can be so insipid. Whoever is keeping you here in town, that's the cat Sano's prowling now."

"But…" His mind was thinking too quickly and he'd almost let more out than he wished too. "Whatever, I'll deal with Sano if I have to. I know how to avoid him. He is, after all, my brother. So just stay out of this will you?" His tone lowered, having gotten off the elevator and he was currently trekking across the lobby towards the entrance.

"Have it your way, punk. He wasn't delicate when he caught up with me, the guy is seriously pissed. Perhaps you and your boss should think about ending your little masquerade party." Kagurazaka chose to end this thought with a very hearty laugh.

The laugh, however, was one that would go unfinished in Shin's ears. Pressing the button to end the call, he shoved the phone back into his jacket pocket and uttered a few obscenities into the wind. There were so many things he felt needed to do, all at once. Yet he had no clear path of thought and all the ideas were like a multi-lane highway suddenly narrowing into a single lane, forcing a massive pile up within his mind. Walking a few feet to the nearby curb, he quickly dropped down to a seat. Before he could allow all of his ideas to clear way and allow a single thought to trickle through, his phone rang once more. Infuriated by Kagurazaka, he was almost certain it was him calling back, so he answered without giving the screen a single glance.

"What the hell do you...!?" Quickly, his eyes widened at the voice that his phone whispered into his ear.

"Up early, brother. Got some big plans for the day?" Sano was keeping his voice calm, yet with a certain condescending edge. He held an aura of knowledge that leaked even through the phone.

"Sano…" Every thought he had a moment ago would have to be left alone for now, the congested pile up of evasive plans meant nothing when the one he had so cleverly avoided so far, had broken through the defenses. No more words found their merry way down the conveyor belt to be verbalized. His mouth hung open, gaping.

"Father is worried about you. Why haven't you returned to Hokkaido?"

Was that all he had called for? Shin stared hard at the ground, trying to mull through a few more thoughts. Considering he never thought he'd get figured out, the prospect of checking in with their parents hadn't crossed his mind. His free hand clenched at the fabric of his pants, a surge of anger at self-laid bear trap he caught himself in.

"That old man is too forgetful these days…" he finally began, cautiously. "I've been back for a few days now, just rarely at home. Busy preparing for the High Jump on Sunday! Gotta show up my big brother, you know?" Pretending to be oblivious gave him a heavy gut shot of guilt, but it was absolutely vital that he be as convincing as possible.

"You should have thought longer about that one, Shin." Sano's voice was ushered by a heavy sigh, a sigh of somewhat defeat. "Father is your instructor, why wouldn't you be involving him in your practice?" There wasn't time left for Shin to respond, Sano kept rolling. "Is it hard to practice High Jump with that cape billowing about behind you?"

"S-Sano…" he breathed, feeling a cold sweat come over himself at his brothers words. "I think there's some sort of misunderstanding…"

"There very much is, Shin."

"I…" It was hard to find words to add on to that. Sano had said that simply, not truly admitting to any misunderstanding in particular. This made Shin very nervous, it made him think too much. The past ten minutes had been the most bizarrely difficult of his entire life and it didn't seem it was going to get any better. "Is there anything I can do to help you figure out what's up, Sano?"

"Call Hara for me, that would help. Let him know I know." That same sigh from moments ago slipped in behind his words. All this conversation did for Sano was prove to him his trust in his little brother had been betrayed. It didn't seem like this to Shin, but the call was more painful for Sano. But at the least, it was over with an abrupt click.

Shin said nothing into the silence of his phone. Sano having hung up, leaving him with no means to respond left him even more speechless than before. Kagurazaka was right. Sano was after the source, but he wasn't going to let Shin get away with a slapped hand and a time out in the corner. The guilt that already coursed though him was enough to bring a delicate glaze of tears over his eyes. There wasn't anymore reason to think about what needed to be done, the only open option was to call Hara. To do just as Sano had said. This morning definitely wasn't the same as the rest. This morning suddenly felt to Shin like the last day of the rest of his life.

A huge grin was painted across Hara's face as he smiled at, what he thought, was the love of his life. However, the look of affection was not returned by the very sour face of Dr. Hokuto Umeda, who looked as though might just devour Hara's soul any second now. Instead of souls though, Umeda settled for a simple sip at the cup of coffee he'd been nursing most of the morning.

"Aw, don't be so cruel, Hokuto!" Hara finally whined, tugging at the collar of Umeda's lab coat before tugging himself forward and resting his cheek against the doctor's chest, nuzzling into him.

"There's nothing cruel about it, you clingy asshole! I have work today. Guess what that means?" Umeda growled in retort, flicking Hara off of him like an unwanted fly.

"Movie!?" roared Hara, his expression full of hope.

"Yes, that. Only the very opposite of it."

"Yay…wait! Hold on…" he had to stop and think about what Umeda had said for a second, falling somewhere between understanding and not understanding. Sometimes it took a drastic dive into not understanding at all, but attempted to leap to the top of the mountain and understand. That never lasted long as he would soon find his mind down there once more, falling on its proverbial ass.

"Means "No." incase you got separated from the rest of the pack."

"I swear, some days I just out right hate you, Hokuto!" Glaring at him in retort, for at least a second, he suddenly sprang back into his smiley self. "But it goes away! You really do need to learn how to be more fun and over all optimistic, you jerk."

"Oh, I'm optimistic. I know one day you'll die and I'll be happy." Clearing his throat, he straightened a stack of papers by holding them up and hitting the bottom of the stack atop the desk. "I have knack for finding the cloud to every silver lining."

"I thought the expression was "Every Cloud has its silver lining."…" Once more, he was in Hara-land.

"That's…just what…" Umeda gave up, going with the tried and true tactic of absolute silence.

The silence wouldn't go with its ignorance ridden yammer from Hara, as usual. Instead, the sounds of Hara's ring tone filled the gap for them. Quickly yanking his phone from his pants pocket, he studied the display to see the incoming call. Slowly, his brow quirked, thumb slithering over answer button before darting quickly to a side button and mashing it, giving Shin a busy signal.

"And that was?" yawned Umeda, deciding he was bored with being quiet. Even if he didn't care who it was, it was a foot in the door to say something.

"Just work! I'll have to eventually go and leave my beloved all to himself!" Hara both whined and lied.

"Fucking woe is me." muttered Umeda, looking completely indifferent to the situation and totally unaware that Hara had just crafted a wall of lie in his face.

It was at about that moment that the door flew open and Nakatsu made his entrance. Not a very elegant one, but an entrance. The door flew open and the high-pitch, carefree voice of Nakatsu tried to fly in but simply tripped over the small metal rise of the bottom portion of the doorway, thus contorting his voice into a yelp of surprise. Unlike most times in which he nearly face-planted, he caught himself before falling. He wasn't the only one that looked surprised at this and he soon found himself bowing to both Umeda and Hara's clapping.

"I amaze myself sometimes!" He admitted, finally over the momentary embarrassment.

"Some body's gotta be amazed, might as well be you." shrugged Umeda, finishing off his cup of coffee in the process.

"Grr…" Umeda and Nakatsu always had a very 'hate-hate' relationship, but Nakatsu's duty kept him caving in to what felt to him as 'necessary hostility'. "Super Nakatsu R.E. is unabashed by your attempts to de-spirit him today, Evil Lord Hokuto Umeda! We shall fight another day!"

"Then what brings you here? Out to annoy me like this fish-eyed toddler over here?" With thumb extended to the side, he motioned over towards the face of Hara, which looked exactly has Umeda had said.

"Your description skills sometimes amaze me…" Nakatsu admitted. "Actually, it's this fish-eyed toddler I've come for!"

"Hara has a use? Suppose the Devil has a pea coat and gloves for days like this…" Umeda nodded, then seemed to carry the conversation on within his head, nodded and moving his lips wordlessly for a moment before finishing. "A scarf too, maybe. Anyway, take him off my hands, carrot-top. I've things to do…"

"Hara is un-amused, Hokuto. Severely un-amused!" Huffing, he turned to Nakatsu and flashed a smile. "What might ya need, sir?"

"Himejima wants you to come check out some set issues or something. He found some curtain materials and values your opinion…kind of in a God-like way. It's creepy…" Nakatsu shuddered, a shudder that Umeda shared with him.

"Well lead the way!"

Hara sprang from his chair and shadowed behind Nakatsu. Through the hallways they walked, fairly quietly until they happened upon a little room that was on and end of the school rarely used for much of anything. Hara's brow found itself in a full quirk as he studied the room from the small window on the door. The lights where on and sure enough there was some fabric, just it appeared rather dusty. Nakatsu interrupted his viewing by fling the door open, forcing Hara to jump back quickly.

"After you!" Beamed Nakatsu, ushering Hara in, hand pressed against his back. Once Hara had begun to step in, Nakatsu gave him a hefty shove, reached for the side of the wall and flipped the lights off, slammed the door behind Hara and quickly locked the door with a key he pulled from his pocket. "Phew!" he sighed in total relief. "He's all yours Sano!"

Hara's eyes tried to adjust quickly to the light, his mind tried to adjust to the surprise, and his body tried not to shake from nervousness. It was a trap that part of him tried not to understand, but quickly was put to rest when he heard Nakatsu mention Sano. It was so devilishly clever, so quick, that he hadn't even stopped to think that this was a possibility. Tenderly he gritted his teeth, wishing he'd have answered Shin's phone call, then he probably wouldn't be in this predicament. Before his mind could wander any further into thought he finally heard a reminder he wasn't alone.

"A little easier to seclude you that I had expected…"

"You've had Mizuki and everyone worried sick, where the heck have ya been?" He used the same friendly, oblivious tone that Shin did with Sano over the phone.

"Don't say Mizuki's name, like you've the right to. I'm so sick and tired of it now that I know. Just so sick and tired of you guys taking advantage of our trust…" There was a notable growl to Sano's voice, a violent edge that didn't go un-noticed.

"Advantage? Sano you're…" as he spoke, he groped blindly at the wall behind him for the light switch. In his mind was the last image he saw before Nakatsu flipped them off, and that was the image of where the switch was. As he flipped the light on he turned his gaze back in front of him, only to see Sano inches away and charging, shoving Hara heavily against the door. "Sano!?"

"What hotel are you hosting Shin's stay at? What the hell kind of game are the two of you playing at?" Sano was shouting, angered, something that wasn't a normal thing for him. But this moment was different, he was outraged by this whole endeavor, but most of all he was hurt he even had to hunt down his friend and brother over something so damned silly. Tighter he clenched at the fabric of Hara's collar, lifting the surprised man off his feet a little.

"Whoa, whoa!" yelped Hara, looking from Sano's hands at his collar, to the fury that burned in his eyes. "Sano, the whole school has been worried about you. You've been gone nearly two days now with no word, you look absolutely worn out and frankly I'm thinking the injury and all that Phantom issue just stacked stress on you…" Hara's eyes pleaded a tender bit, oozing genuine concern for Sano.

"I…you…" Sano was flustering himself further. How utterly shocked and frightened Hara looked made him feel several shades of upset with himself, but most of all, what Hara was saying made sense. He hadn't slept well in a few days, the injury had caused him to bottle depression over not getting to compete. He still looked ragged from being in the car accident while chasing Kagurazaka and most of all his back absolutely ached at that moment. "You…you're right, Hara."

Slowly, he let Hara out of his grasp, taking a step back and reaching up to his face. Slowly, he rubbed at his eyes before shaking his head and letting loose a massive sigh. Finally blinking to regain his focus, he eyed Hara once more to see if he still looked concerned, or if he looked victorious. Yet still the watery puppy dog eyes met with his and left him cursing under his breath.

"I'm really sorry, Hara. I just need to get back to the dorm and sleep…"

"Pff! Not looking like that. I'll take you to Umeda so he can look at your back get you cleaned up." Slowly, his eyes wandered to Sano's hand, which was rubbing just above his kneecap. "Looks like you hurt your leg somehow too, ya?" Walking to his side, he grabbed one of Sano's arms and slung it across his own shoulders to help brace him up. "Let's get out of here and get you taken care of, buddy!"

As they neared the door together, Sano knocked and gave Nakatsu the clear to open the doorway. Once they walked out, Nakatsu understood and quickly ran to Sano's other side, helping brace him entirely. The walk there was a shameful one for Sano. Never in all his days had he felt so childish, so endlessly foolish. However Hara wore a different expression now that he wasn't under the gaze of Sano's watchful eye. He needed to get in touch with Shin and figure out just what they were to do. One thing was obvious; they were going to have to bring this all to a close very soon. Things were getting out of hand and people were getting far too serious for this game to go on any longer. Once to Umeda's office, Sano got checked out and thoroughly cursed out by the good doctor for disappearing, let alone dashing out in front of a moving car like that. Nakatsu was fairly quiet through all the dressing of Sano's wounds. Occasionally he would glance between Hara and Sano; he remained unconvinced in his extreme uncertainty as to what just happened.

When Sano had approached him with his idea on how to seclude Hara, he had been given every bit of evidence to suspect Hara as the mastermind behind The Phantom Conspiracy, but seemingly now Sano had given up on the idea. A look of defeat, anguish, and exhaustion now painted his face in their vivid colors. Their first time without Umeda and Hara around was when Nakatsu was instructed to escort Sano back to the dorm and explain everything to Mizuki so Sano could begin resting. This wasn't an opportunity either one seemed to pass up.

"So, is that the end of it, Sano?" started Nakatsu, caving in to his eager curiosity.

"No, Nakatsu, it isn't." sighed Sano, trying not to smirk with delight. He was pleased he was a better actor than he'd thought, casting a glance at Nakatsu. "You actually believe everything I said?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, the way you explained it to me. There are just no other options!" Clearing his throat, he shyly looked to Sano, kind of fearing saying what he had to say next. "I actually kind of told Kayashima about your hunch. You know, about Shin being The Phantom. But don't worry! We kept it between us. Hara, Umeda, and Himejima are all in the dark. Its like Kayashima and I are separate entities from the Anti-Phantom Society, you know?" Nodding, he tried to add what he could to make sure Sano wasn't mad at him.

"Least I have some other's that are on my side." There was no hesitation in his response; he could tell this took a load off of Nakatsu by the grateful expression he was receiving.

"To know if he's The Phantom or not, is all we have to do is get Shin to meet us anywhere. Kayashima will hide, but still be able to see us and be in range of his…well, that creepy aura power he has. He's memorized The Phantom's aura, so there's no way he can hide from us. You know, if he really is the guy we've been looking for." Smiling, he thrust his arms behind his head, elbows stuck out to each side.

"I'll give him a call later; pretend to apologize for the phone call I gave him earlier. I'm going to invite him to the play."

"Do what!?" Nakatsu never claimed to be good at hiding his thoughts or emotions, and this was no exception.

"He claims to still be in Hokkaido. If I ask him to meet us somewhere to hang out, that means I still believe he's in town. If I still believe he's in town, then he still thinks I've pinned him as The Phantom." The sentence found its end with a huge yawn, before the next thought began. "So, I invite him and my family for front row seats. There's no way he can hide. Not from any one of us."

"Sano…" Nakatsu was impressed by the way Sano thought, yet at the same time realized that him bowing down to Hara as he had, was simply to further this plan he had cooked up. "It sounds painful."

"What does…?" Sano's voice held a very perplexed tone.

"To have to think like that, lacking trust in a friend of ours but to ice over the cake, having to lack trust in your own brother. I really that Shin…"

The two walked back in silence after that. Sano felt understood more than he understood himself right now, and it was by Nakatsu no less. Least he knew he wasn't going crazy, that his way of thinking had perfect justification to it. The whole point behind him being escorted back to his room was so he didn't have to bother with explaining to Mizuki where he'd been or why he had a nifty limp in his left leg. The two of them learned quickly, however, that Mizuki wasn't going to settle with anyone else's words other than Sano's. After Nakatsu's attempts fell on a very deaf pair of ears, sulking ears at that, he surrendered and made his way back to his dorm to ready for class. Mizuki wasn't about to leave for class until Sano explained things for himself and Sano just simply didn't have to go to class. All of his classes had Umeda's seal of approval to miss.

Once he'd taken a shower and finally made his mouth feel less fuzzy with a good brushing, he got comfortable in bed and agreed to explain every detail of the situation to Mizuki. From the phone call with his father, the meeting of Kana's sister Tomoyo, the flyers at Saint Blossom's, chasing down Kagurazaka, and Hibari allowing him to rest at the school till he regained. Every detail was a hard deal to follow for Sano, as he was tired and certain flashes of things simply didn't make sense to him at that moment. With everything he could think to say out on the table, Mizuki chose to ask questions nearly instantly afterwards.

"But why Sano, why couldn't you just tell me where you were going, what you were doing?" her voice was slightly pouty, but she tried to put on a brave front.

"After hearing the story, I should hope it makes sense why. I couldn't bear to let you get caught up in everything I had to do to arrive at the conclusions I did." Sighing, he reached out and placed his hand softly atop her head, fingertips petting at the hair which they fell upon. "I was just trying to protect you."

"Rather selfish way to go about it, if you ask me!" she couldn't help but smile, despite her frustration. "You know I really missed you, right?" Slipping up further into his bed, she cuddled up beside him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"I missed you too, Mizuki." Softly, he petted at her again, letting his fingers graze at her baby soft cheek. "You don't think I'm insane for suspecting Shin of being The Phantom?"

"How could I?" she mumbled in retort. "I had meant to talk to you about that nearly a week ago. I somehow drew the line, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. You already had so much stress on you as it was…and well…" She sighed again, tilting her head to look up at him. "I just wanted to protect you, too." A big smile slid across her face.

Craning his neck a bit painfully, he still managed to place a delicate kiss atop her forehead. If she was going to use his wording right back at him, he couldn't play the hypocrite and argue that out. They laid there in silence for a good while before Mizuki broke the quiet with a little question that had been bugging her.

"I still don't understand where Hara falls in as the mastermind behind it all."

"It's easy, once you think about it. Do you remember when The Phantom made his first appearance?"

"Mm…" Mizuki thought for a moment, tracing her fingers over the skin between her nose and a top lip, all the way down the sides of her mouth to her chin, as though stroking a goatee that she didn't have, nor ever would. "Ah! The photo shoot that Hara arranged! Er, but wait. I thought that was the Shin tie in?"

"It's the tie in to both. Hara arranged the photo shoot, his helper staff was the students from the Photography club at the school Shin goes to in Hokkaido. Hara's just been paying for Shin to stay here ever since then. Before you ask me their goal, don't." Faintly, he chuckled at that last thought of his. "I'm still trying to work on what their motive is…"

"If you ask me, it sounds like everyone has their own motive. I mean, Kagurazaka pretty much said so. I'm almost willing to bet the only one that doesn't have a mean or sinister plot behind theirs is either Hara or Shin…" Her nose wrinkled at the next thought. "But that Kagurazaka! He makes me so mad. Just what was thinking getting you to chase him with your injury?! Then you got hit by that car and…" she couldn't continue the stressful thought, simply allowing a sigh to suffice as its completion.

"Shh, it's alright now Mizuki." Smiling softly, he reached down and pulled the covers up to Mizuki's shoulders, roughly the middle of his chest. "Let's just rest, I haven't had the easiest time sleeping lately."

"I think I'll stay riiiiight here…" sighing in a manner most content, she couldn't help but let her worry drain away. Days of being on needles edge worrying about Sano had left her just as exhausted. She dared not mention the she hadn't slept decently either. Though, she could admit that she didn't get hit by any stupid cars.

Despite being tired, Sano couldn't help but stare at the top ceiling that Mizuki's top bunk created for him. His mind flashed through the vivid imagery of his past two days. However, sleep stole him from any reflections or planning he could do. Fatigue has a way of stealing time away from us all without an ounce of effort on its part.

Hara sighed into the phone, a very short one that was replaced with him blowing smoke out of his mouth after taking a deep inhale of his cigarette. Shin hadn't said anything as he waited to hear any sort of command or idea from Hara; he had been having a difficult time masking his anger. Neither of them had thought what to do if they were figured out. Flicking the cigarette some eight feet away, the butt smoldered in a small clump of snow before sitting lifelessly.

"We'll just have to keep up the theatrics for a few more days. I have a certain costume I've been dying to use!"

"We may not have to worry about such things if Sano has really given up. I mean, we can just stop all of this now and I'll go back to Hokkaido and it will all be over!" His words came out without a break for breathing, in a singular gasp he couldn't slow down.

"Don't fret so easy, dear Shin. Papa Hara will find a way to get us out of this without them suspecting to two of us any further! You should probably just stop trying to pry Mizuki from him. It's that kind of crap that's gotten us figured out as much as we have, I'm sure!" Hara was putting the blame, but he said it so melodically that most people wouldn't have noticed what he just did. Shin wasn't 'most people'.

"Hold it…you're blaming me for us getting figured out? You've got some nerve, jackass! I should just march up to Sano and admit everything to him, see what they do with you…" Shin growled in retort.

"Sure, tell them everything and see what they do to US, you mean."

"I…" sighing in absolute defeat, he tried to hide his hatred of the situation any further. He'd just have to leave it in Hara's hands to figure them a way out of this. "Just do what you have to and call me when you get whatever the hell that is figured out."

The phone went dead as Shin hung up, soon finding its way back into his pocket. Hara disapproved most of all, of what Shin had used the costume for since the first incident. The obsession Shin had with parading in the costume and attempting to charm Mizuki off her feet was one filed under 'Sick and Twisted' in Hara's mental file cabinet. Whether it be regarding that situation or simply thinking of Sano and Mizuki, he found himself muttering one little sentence to himself as he stood up and began walking back towards the building, to return to Dr. Umeda.

"For there never was a tale of more woe, than of Juliet and her Romeo…"

* * *

_**Know it's been a while! But, here's hoping this chapter of the fanfiction was everything it was anticipated to be! Feel free to Read and Review and let me know my areas of weakness and strength. This is a work of fiction. No characters from Hana Kimi are mine. No rights to The Phantom of the Opera are mine. But the idea to mingle both into an art of fanfiction IS mine, mwah-haha. Thank you for your time! Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
